When the Future Comes.......
by Cypher
Summary: In the distant future, five teens gather to fight the Dynasty as their ancestors did. But the leader of the new Dynasty is an old friend of Ryo's Ronins. Will he succeed where Talpa failed?
1. Prologue: The new threat

**When the Future Comes…….. ******

By Cypher Prologue - _2035: The New Threat_

            There he stood a lone figure in a world of mortality.  Mortality, he was soon to over come that human flaw.  It had taken him years to find all the metal scraps of the armor, even longer to remold it in his form.  It had cost him his wife, friendships, but when one was immortal, you can have as many wives and friends as you want.

            The dull gray armor refused to reflect sunlight.  Instead, it seemed to twist the light and make it darker in the area where he stood.  Dark clouds started rolling in around him at an almost unnatural speed.  In his hands was the helmet, the final key to unlock his dream.  His blue eyes scanned the field as a breeze blew his graying brown hair.  He knew that they would come.

            "What do you think you're doing Yuli?!" A man with a scar under his eye yelled, drawing his black no-datchi with almost instinctual skill.  

            "Attaining what you have been given.  Immortality!" Yuli yelled back.

            "We can't let you complete Talpa's armor!"  Kayura yelled, the Staff of Ancients beginning to ring.  "It's evil will be reawakened if you do!"  Yuli laughed and raised the helmet over his head.

            "It took me thirty-four years to get this far! I'm not letting you or anyone stop me!" He placed the helmet on his head.

            "NO!" The Warlord's exclaimed, preparing to run the man through.  A wave of purple energy sent them back, and Yuli laughed again, a deep, demonic laugh.

            "Fools!  I told you no one will stop me!" His eyes began glowing a familiar red color.

            "Then we'll trap you so Talpa's evil reign never returns!" Kayura exclaimed, throwing the Staff right in front of Yuli, enveloping him in it's light.  Eventually, the light faded, and the Staff fell to the ground.  There was no sign of the tall armored man.

            "What happened?" Dais asked, picking up the Staff and returning it to the blue haired woman that was kneeling on the ground.

            "I trapped him in the pseudo dimension Talpa created for me to train in.  I've locked the gates so he can't escape any time soon."

            "I can't believe that little Yuli would do something like this.  If Ryo were still alive, it probably wouldn't have happened." Sekhmet commented.  All four bowed their head in respect for the deceased Wildfire bearer.

            "It was probably Wildfire's death that drove him to this." Cale theorized.

            "Let's not talk of this any more." Dais said, opening a gate back to the Dynasty.  "What has passed is past, and can never be changed.  We still have some cleaning up to do at home.  Let's go." Dais entered the portal, followed shortly by the other two males.  Kayura looked at the last place Yuli had stood, before entering the gate herself.


	2. Chapter 1: Warlord rescue

**When The Future Comes…….**

By Cypher

Chapter One - _2378: Warlord Rescue_

            It was a beautiful day in the preserve of Alpha Centauri.  Glow mites flew from fungal bloom to fungal bloom, gathering the fallen spores.  A young couple sat in the middle of a clearing, not too far away.  One was a man, leaning on his elbows and absorbing the twin suns' rays.  His dark blue hair looked unkempt, and one lock had fallen between his eyes.  Lying next to him was a young woman; her flowing black hair was spread over his chest, where her head was resting.  Their pale skin made for a stark contrast to the pink and green surroundings they were in.  

            Both of their eyes were watching a child, no more than four, who was chasing the glow mites.  The woman raised her head off of her husband's chest, her black hair swinging gently.  Her pure black eyes focused on her son.

            "Arcturus!  Don't wander too far!" She told him.

            ~I won't.~  He thought back, not wanting to disturb the glow mites with his voice.  

            "Let him be dear." He husband said lightly, his pure dark blue eyes also on the boy.  "He'll be safe as long as he stays in the preserve.  And he knows to avoid the river." She smiled, but their link allowed him to feel her worry.  "He can call either of us if necessary."

            "I guess you're right." Jim Hashiba hugged his wife.  He was the descendant of the great Rowen Hashiba, who commanded the colony ship to this world, and helped to tame its surface.  

Of course, Rowen was human, he was not.  The majority of the people on the planet were Alpha's, as they called themselves.  They had evolved and adapted to their surroundings.  Their eyes no long white, colored, and black, but now all one color, or a mix of two, like their son.  Telepathy and telekinesis had developed as well, mostly due to the fact that the world's native life was telepathic.  There did remain one small faction of pure humans.  They lived everywhere, hidden in the natural cave formations on the surface.  They hated the Alpha's, believing them to be a "genetic flaw" and that by evolving, they had abandoned Earth.  Their goal was to wipe out all Alpha's on Alpha Centauri, an unrealistic goal, but they tried.

Jim's wife, Linda, suddenly went rigid.  He felt through their link, sensing what she was: two hostile entities.  

"Humans." She whispered to him.  He nodded, and used the neural implant given to each Planetary Enforcer to contact the nearest Elite Station.  Unfortunately, he discovered it was ten minutes away.  They'd have to stall for time.  

I have to get Linda and Arc out of here. "Go find Arc and run to the nearest Elite Station.  Now." The force behind the quiet words let Linda know that it was an order, not a request.  She nodded and turned to leave, and found herself staring down the business end of a fusion rifle.

~We have company.~  She sent to her husband.

            "Don't move." The man told both of them.  Another man emerged, holding a container, a psi reinforced container.

            "Well, what do we have here?" The second man said, looking the couple over.

            "A couple of freaks in our park." The first man said, also looking Jim and Linda over.

            "This is Psi Corps territory.  Leave now, and no charges will be brought against you." Jim said levelly, attempting to gain more time.  He got punched in the nose instead.  Of all the days to leave my equipment at home.  Just seven more minutes…. 

            "One of their Enforcer's too!" The first man sneered.  "I know how you work.  The team's probably already on their way.  Well, all they'll find is your body." The man looked Linda up and down, as if assessing the value of a statue.  Jim growled.  "So, this is your chosen.  Well, the only good Enforcer is a dead one, but first, let's see you suffer.  Really suffer.  Sage, keep this guy at bay." The man with the rifle walked forward and pressed the muzzle of the rifle into Jim's neck.  "And now, the fun begin." He smiled evilly at Linda, and lowered the psi shielding to the container…..

            Arcturus watched as a fungal bloom attempted to assimilate one of Earth's native plants.  He thought it was called a rose, but wasn't too sure.  He'd have to ask dad later.  The entire process was fascinating to him.  The pink strands of fungus climbed up the stem of the plant, and attempted to drill into the branches that extended off of it.  He couldn't understand how the little white dots on the branches could repel the fungus, but they did.  He reached out to see if he could help the fungus when a psychic scream pierced his consciousness.  He stumbled backwards and fell down, not completely comprehending what happened.  Then a verbal scream laced the air, along with an inhuman screech.  He got up and ran to the clearing where he had left his parents.  He burst through the trees in time to watch his mother collapse, her skin tainted a sickly purple, and her black eyes now empty sockets dripping with blood.  A native animal, a mind worm, drilled a hole the size of his fist in the side of her head, and began crawling back to a man, leaving a trail of red blood laced with orange venom behind.  As the man gathered up the creature, he looked directly at Arcturus and gave him a smile, a cold, cruel smile that promised pain.  Arcturus was frozen in place by fear.  About a foot away from the man with the canister was his father, struggling with a second man who had a rifle.  His father finally got the better of the man and headed for his son.

            "Arcturus!  Run!  R-" His father's screams were cut off by an energy weapon's discharge.  Arc stared dumbly as his father's body fell before him, headless.  Tears formed in his eyes, and began to slide down his face.  His deep blue pupil's went back and fourth between the bodies of his parents and the two men.  Anger began to well up inside him.

            "What should we do with the freaks' brat?" The one with the rifle asked, looking at the crying child.

            "I don't know Sage.  We could let him live his life in terror, or we could kill him, getting rid of yet another freak."  Sage smiled.

            "Kill him." Sage said, taking aim.

            "You killed my parents." Arcturus whispered.

            "What was that?" The other man asked, curious about the boy's final words.

            "You killed my parents." Arcturus said more loudly.  On his forehead, a dark blue kanji started to flicker into existence.

            "Can I shoot him Kento?" Sage asked. His companion nodded.

            "You better.  He's doing something that don't look to good." Sage took aim again and fired.

            "What is it Cale?" Sekhmet asked the Warlord, who had suddenly gone rigid.

            "Message from Kayura." He responded, not moving.  Then he donned his armor and walked out of the kitchen, Sekhmet following at his heals.

            "What is it?"

            "Tell Dais to have a room ready and get the emergency medical kit we swiped from that infirmary."

            "Why?"

            "You'll see. Go." Cale then disappeared, leaving Sekhmet to his task.

            Arcturus watched the fusion laser head for his body.  Unknown to him, the dark blue kanji grew brighter.  Before the beam hit him, he closed his eyes and screamed; a scream filled with the hurt, anger, rage, and sorrow from his soul.  He never saw the blue dome protect him from the energy discharge, or how it expanded, destroying everything in its path, including the two men and the bodies of his parents.  When he finally stopped screaming, the blue dome and kanji disappeared, and he collapsed, no longer having the energy to stay awake.

            On the remains of post World War Four Earth, a brown headed little girl looked up into the sky.  Her brown eyes sparkled with anticipation of the future she knew would come.

            On Mars, a red haired girl glanced up from her nursery holo-book, her tiger blue eyes scanned the room for what had disturbed her.  Upon finding nothing, she returned to reading about Little Miss Muffet.

            In the aquatic colony of Lost Atlantis, a blond girl's sea green eyes filled with tears of sadness.  She ran to her parents and cried herself to sleep in their arms.

            On the colony of Avalon, a brunette whipped her head around, searching for the threat she had sensed.  Finally, her father swooped down from the sky and carried her home, and she forgot about the feeling.

            Cale appeared in what looked to be a desert.  He easily found the child's body and ran over to it.  Then he heard voices approaching.  Quickly, yet tenderly, he picked up the limp boy.  As he stood up, he realized he was no longer alone.

            "Turn around and put your hands on your head." A woman's voice commanded.

            "I would, but then I'd drop this child." He turned around, allowing the Elite to see the boy.  One of the men gasped.

            "That's Jim's offspring." He told the commander.  She nodded, her eyes never leaving Cale.

            "Put the boy down, human." She ordered.

            "I'm afraid I can't.  You see, I must now take him, since his parents are dead."

            "Did you kill them?" A young man, obviously a rookie to the team, asked.

            "No, I'm just visiting this world.  And now, I must leave."

            "I can't allow that." She said.  Cale held the boy closer to his chest and teleported both of them to the Dynasty.

            "Commander, what-" She raised her hand, cutting the sergeant off.

            "The report will say that the humans destroyed this place with a neutron bomb and that the Hashiba family got caught in the blast.  It's the only way we'll ever explain this to anyone.  Understood?" Everyone replied in the affirmative, still wondering exactly what did happen.

            "What in the name of Anubis happened to him?!" Sekhmet half yelled to Cale, who was leaning on a wall, watching Dais tend to any wounds he could find on the child.

            "I don't know.  All I know is Kayura said we had to save him." He sighed.  "He's already accessed his armor's power.  To be burdened with it at such a young age."

            "Physically he seems fine." Dais said, interrupting the conversation.  "He's drained of energy, but a bit of rest will cure that."

            "Mentally?" Cale asked.  Dais frowned.

            "I'm not sure.  For someone his age, he has great psychic walls.  Other than some emotional trauma on the surface, I think he'll be okay, but don't quote me."

            "The question is, what do we do when he does awaken." Sekhmet said.

            "We watch after him." The other Warlords looked at Cale.  "At least until Kayura tells us to return him home.  He's the Strata bearer and has no family, so she needs to set up special arrangements probably."

"Fine, but he's your responsibility, Cale." Sekhmet said, walking off.

            "You're on your own." Dais concurred, also leaving.  Cale sighed again and pulled up chair next to the bed.

            Cale awoke to groaning, the boy's groaning.  He was waking up.  Cale backed up, not wanting to crowd the boy, who slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard.  At first, Cale thought the child might be blind.  Then he saw two blue dots expand in the middle of the black pools of eyes.  The boy scanned the room, eventually settling on Cale.  The blue haired Warlord couldn't read the child's face, and found he was wishing for the long since dead Sage of Halo.  He could read anybody.

            "It wasn't a nightmare, was it." The child's sudden words surprised Cale slightly, before he realized that the boy actually was hoping it was a nightmare and he was still in the dream world.  Cale shook his head.

            "I'm sorry." The crushing look on the boy's face made Cale regret his blunt way of delivering the news.  "What's your name?"

            "Arcturus." He barely whispered.

            "Mine's Cale." Arcturus nodding, staring at the bed spread.

            "They're really gone."

            "Yes." 

            "They're not coming back." Cale sighed again.

            "That's correct." Now Cale wished Anubis was still alive.  He always was good with little kids. A sniffle brought him back to the present.  Arcturus was crying.  Great!  Now what do I do?!  I'm not paternal!  On no……now he's whimpering!! What the hell do I do!?! Arcturus looked to Cale, tears sliding down his pale cheeks.  After a few moments, Arcturus turned around and curled up into a ball at the far corner of the bed, still crying.  Cale sighed and rested his head in his hands.

            "He needs you to comfort him." A familiar voice said from behind Cale, who whipped around, eyes filled with surprise.

            "Anubis?!"

            "Not so loud." He scolded, looking to Arcturus, making sure he hadn't been disturbed any further.  "He can't hear or see me.  It would scare him if he woke up and found you talking to nothing."

            "What're you doing here?"  
            "Helping you," he indicated Arcturus with the Staff, "and him.  He needs someone to take care of him, to provide support and comfort.  He needs a parent."

            "Why are you telling me this?  Why not Kayura?" Cale asked somewhat suspiciously.

            "You are going to raise him."

            "Why me?!  I'm not good with children!"

            "Because you're the only one Kayura and I trust for the job. Besides, you look more like his father than the others do.  He'll trust and bond with you more quickly."

            "But-" Anubis held up his Staff and began to fade.

            "Go.  Help him now." Anubis disappeared, and Cale stared at where the ghost had stood.  After a moment, he turned and walked over to Arcturus.  He leaned down and gently, if somewhat hesitantly, hugged the shuddering boy.  Arcturus threw his arms around Cale, sobbing into his shoulder.  Cale slowly rubbed his hand in a circular motion on Arcturus' back.

            "Shhh.  It'll be okay.  I'm here for you.  Shhhhh…." Cale rocked back and fourth with the crying child long into the night.


	3. Chapter 2: The calling, the first two al...

**When the Future Comes…....**

By Cypher

Chapter Two - _2384: The calling, the first two allies_

            In the woods of the Dynasty a tall, pale skinned young man ran.  The dark green leaves attempted to block the vision of the blue within black eyes and failed to do so miserably.  His wild gradiented hair flew freely behind him.  The skin tight black sub-armor betrayed no sound as his feet pounded against the hard dirt ground.  Suddenly he jumped, grabbing the branch of a tree and using it as a brace for a back flip.  He looked to the ground briefly, noting the three scratch marks on the opposite tree's gray trunk.

            Arcturus Hashiba continued running in the branches of the trees, randomly changing directions.  He arrived at a small lake after a few minutes and jumped to the shore from the tree.  He stopped there and leaned over to catch his breath.

            "Black Lightning Slash!"  Arcturus didn't even have time to blink as the attack of electricity surged through him.  He fell to the ground convulsing as the last remains of the sure-kill went through his system.  His heaving chest then felt metal against it and he looked up to see a long, black no-datchi.  He lay back down, still breathing hard.

            Cale frowned.  Arcturus was not an easy person to find, nor did he usually give up so quickly.,  He dismissed his armor and knelt next to Arcturus.

            "You okay?"  The ten year old boy propped his upper body up with his elbows and nodded, still taking in deep breaths.  Cale let him calm down.  "What happened?" he asked when Arcturus' breathing had returned to normal.

            "Caught me by surprise." Arcturus stated.

            Cale shook his head.  "No.  You're distracted by something."

            "What makes you say that?" 

            Cale lifted Arcturus' left arm and pointed out three slightly bleeding cuts.  Then Cale took Arcturus' right leg and showed him the light incision there.

            Arcturus winced.  He hadn't even noticed.

            "And finally," Cale said, pushing Arcturus on his side, "this." He ran his hand down the back of the burn sub-armor.  Cale paused when Arcturus hissed in pain and made a mental note to ask Dais to check Arcturus' back.  "What's on your mind?  It's rare I can actually land a hit on you.  And this is the first time in three years my sure-kill successfully struck you."  Arcturus looked at the ground for a few minutes before he rolled over and sat up, wincing at the pain in his back.  Cale sat back on his heels, waiting for his adopted son to gather his thoughts.

            "It's just this, I don't know, a tingling in the back of my mind."

            "Your empathy?"  Cale asked.  After living here for only a year, Arcturus had lost all but his empathic abilities.

            "Well, yeah, kinda, I don't know!"  He sighed.  "It's like, well, an urge.  A….a calling."

            Cale nodded.  "Your armor then."

            Arcturus shook his head, his hair swinging back and forth.  "No.  It's more….more……"  Arcturus' brow furrowed as he concentrated on finding the correct word.

            "Primal?"  Cale offered.

            "Instinctual."  Arcturus corrected.

            "And what is it telling you to do?"

            Arcturus frowned at Cale's question.  "I think it's telling me to go home."  
            "Well, we're only an hour's walk away from the castle."

            "No.  I mean home."  

Cale looked at Arcturus for a moment, then got up and started walking towards the castle.  "The guys and I will see what we can do."  

Arcturus smiled and followed Cale.  

"First though, let's see what we can do for that back."  

Arcturus winced and nodded.

            "Avalon.  Supposedly the mystical sanctuary of mythological creatures.  Most people believed it to be myth.  Myth, that is, until 2096, when an advanced probe in the outer solar system detected a large asteroid in synchronous orbit with Earth that displayed the ability to support life.  In 2101, when a colony ship landed, they were greeted by a gorgon and an archangel.  When the humans failed to understand the creatures, a blond man stepped forward.  He had white skin, violet eyes, and spoke a very human language.  More humans appeared.  They had come to Avalon via the residents of Avalon to live a peaceful life, away from the chaos of Earth.  To the colonists, this was the find of the century.

            "When news reached Earth that the mythological creatures of ancient Earth were indeed alien in origin, it caused a great upheaval in the nations of the world.  Some feared the aliens, while others were ready to embrace the peaceful race.  Debates became arguments, arguments evolved into fights, and fights led to World War Three.  Neighboring countries once allies now threatened to eradicate each other via biological warfare.

            "The Earth colonists on Avalon abhorred the events on Earth.  The blond human, one Sage Date, offered to the colonists a life on their humble asteroid.  They were quick to agree.  For five years life on Avalon continued, quietly watching the Earth.

            "Then, in 2107, it finally happened.  Avalon announced the release of a retroviral agent in Europe, South America, and Africa.  Millions of innocent people died a horrible, painful death.  When the humans realized what they had done, it was too late to save the continents affected, but it brought the war to an end.  The largest remaining country in the world, the USCA (United States Canada Alliance) became the new Earth leader; directing Asia, Australia, and Antarctica in rebuilding the remains of their great countries.  Avalon became a taboo topic on Earth, and neither heard of the other again until the end of the 22nd century."

            A claw interrupted the brown haired girl's concentration.  "Dad!"

            ~You've been working on that report all day.  Take a break.  Stretch your wings.  You're only ten once.~

            The dragon's daughter huffed, but saved her work and got up, her short brown hair swaying slightly.

            "Fine.  But if I get a bad grade, it's your fault."  He violet eyes darkened, showing her anger of being forced to stop her work.

            ~Since when did you ever get a bad grade?~

            "That's not the point!"

            "Yes it is, Carrie."  Her mother said, entering the room to water the plants.  "Your work has always been excellent.  Enjoy your youth while you still can."

            "I'm half dragon.  My youth will last hundreds of years."  Carrie retorted.

            "Ahh, but you won't always have no responsibilities.  As the next Date heir, you will have to grow up more quickly than your peers."

            Carrie sighed.  She wasn't going to win this fight.  "Okay.  I'll take a five minute break."

            "~Try the whole afternoon.~  
            "Dad!"  Carrie whined, before deciding it wasn't worth the effort. "Fine.  I'll be back by dinner."

            "Have fun!"  
            "I'll try."  Carrie closed the front door.  She closed her eyes and concentrated.  Translucent reptilian wings with a green sheen appeared, sprouting from her shoulder blades.  She extended them, stretching the tense muscles, before taking flight.  She flew to her favorite part of the area: the forest.

            Dais stepped back as Arcturus howled in pain.  'Guess Cale used more power than he thought.'  "Sorry!"

            "It's….okay…."  Arcturus slowly laid back down on the bed.  "It was just very tender.  I didn't expect you to push that hard."

            "I had to make sure none of the nerves were damaged."

            "I think you just proved they weren't."  

Dais chuckled and picked up a jar filled with green ointment.  "This is going to sting a little," Dais warned as he placed some of the cream on his hands.  Arcturus nodded and put his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.  Dais gently massaged the oily lotion into the red skin on Arcturus' back.  Every now and then, Arcturus would whimper, causing Dais to pause and offer comforting words before continuing the treatment.

"Lady Kayura?  Will you brush my hair?"  Kate Rei Faun asked, smoothing the white robes she wore.

            "Sure."

            "Can you also tell me a story?"

            "Which one?"

            Kate tilted her head, almond brown eyes peering into her own memory.

            Kayura sighed and picked up a brush.

            "The one about Grandpa Kento."  Kate took a seat in front of Kayura.

            Kayura sighed.  "Don't you ever get tired of hearing that one?"

            "No."

            "Alright.  About one hundred and fifty years ago, after the time of Reconstruction and Expansion, World War Four broke out.  No one knows the exact reason why the war started.  Any who, by that time, the power of Kento's armor was waning, and he began to age."

            "Why didn't the expansion colonies assist Earth?"

            Kayura blinked.  "That's a good question.  I have no clue."

            "Oh.  Okay.  Go on."

            "Well, Kento was tired of how the fighting was killing his element, the Earth.  He warned the people to stop, but only a few hundred, who migrated to Japan, listened.

            "Then, one day, an old friend of Kento's called from space and asked if he could help in the war.  He too was aging, but as always, the Ronins attempted to save the world.  That friend was Sage of Halo.

            "Together, Sage and Kento wandered from country to country, trying to promote peace.  Two years later they had returned to Japan, their powers no longer protecting their bodies from the passage of time.

            "However, Kento and Sage wouldn't die without ending the wars.  They used the power of their armors to send out a wave of energy, wiping out the warring humans; for if the war continued, Talpa would surely return.

            "Sage and Kento died that day.  All mourned their deaths, and a new era was born."  Kayura put a clasp on Kate's ponytail and stood up.  "Break is over.  We have to return to the scrolls.  You still have much to learn."

            "Yes Lady Kayura."  Kate stood and followed silently.

            "Do you think we should let him go?"  Sekhmet asked.

            Dais closed the door to Arcturus' room.  "I'm not sure.  Come.  He's sleeping."  Dais and Sekhmet walked towards the main library.

            "How bad were the burns?"  Cale questioned the instant they entered.  He was sitting in a blood red armchair, staring at the walls of books.

            "Not that bad.  He's sleeping now, and he should be recovered when he wakes up."

            "That's good."  Cale didn't stop staring at the books.

            "Something wrong Cale?" Sekhmet took a step forward.

            "He's been dead six years on that planet." Cale looked at his companions.  "How will we get him there without someone noticing him?"

Dais raised an eyebrow.  "You're actually going to let him go?"

"This isn't an urge to see his family or to take revenge.  This is some instinct of his.  We have to remember he isn't human.  He might have to return there to survive."  Cale looked at his feet.

"What if someone DOES recognize him?  What if they want him back?  He can't fight off an entire guard party."

"I'll be going with him."  Dais and Sekhmet stared at Cale.  "I'm not going to let him go alone.  What if he got hurt?  I'd never forgive myself."

"Arcturus has grown, so we may be able to disguise who he really is, but you haven't changed a bit.  What if one of the guards you met before recognizes you?"  Sekhmet said.

"We're going.  We have to."

"What if Arc doesn't want to come back?"  Dais asked softly.

Cale looked at Dais, then got up and walked towards the door.

"Cale?"  Sekhmet turned to follow.

"He will.  This has been his home for six years."

"It's a possibility.  You have to remember that."

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it."  Cale left the room.

"You shouldn't have suggested that, Dais."

"He has to realize every repercussion that could happen."

"Still, it was low.  None of us want to loose him."

Dais was silent for a moment.  "We have to get things ready for their trip."  Dais went out a different hall door.

Sekhmet watched the candles for a few minutes before blowing them out and locking up the room for the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Return home, the last two all...

**When the Future Comes.....**

By Cypher

**Chapter Three - _2384: Return home, the last two allies_**

            Arcturus paused in eating his breakfast, scrambled eggs dangling off the fork.  "You mean we're going.......today?"

            Cale nodded.  "That's right.  Dais is packing a few supplies and we can leave after breakfast."

            Arcturus grinned and continued his meal.  After a moment, he looked at Cale again.  "Do you think I'll be recognized"

            Cale shrugged.  "Maybe.  Sekhmet is going to do something with your hair to make it less traditional."

            "Like what?"

            "With Sekh, who knows."

            Arcturus went back to eating with a slightly worried look.

            Cale stepped through the gateway and took a deep breath.  'Air's a bit stale.'

            Arcturus joined him seconds later, observing the scenery.  "This place seems....familiar."

            Cale blinked and glanced around.  It did seem familiar.  A sign a few meters away caught his attention.  He motioned for Arcturus to follow him.

            "Why's there a sign in the middle of nowhere?"

            "I don't know.  That's why we're going over to see it."

            They arrived at the sign and Cale read it aloud.  "This preserve is dedicated to the loving memory of Enforcer Jim Hashiba, his wife Linda, and son Arcturus."

            Arcturus stared at the sign and unconsciously pulled on his new braid.

            Cale placed a hand on Arcturus' shoulder and took the braid out of the boy's hand.  It had taken Sekhmet an hour to do and Cale wouldn't let that hard work go to waste.  "You okay?"

            Arcturus nodded slowly.  "We.....we should get going."

            Cale nodded and led Arcturus away from the marker towards a city.  'It must be disturbing to see a dedication to your own death when you're alive.  Poor Arc.'

            "There's a celebration going on," Arcturus said suddenly.

            Cale looked at the city and had to agree with Arcturus.  It did look like there was a celebration of some type commencing.  "Wonder what they're celebrating."

            Arcturus shrugged, then stopped and placed a hand to his forehead.  He groaned in pain.

            Cale turned and frowned, worried.  "Headache?  We can still go back."

            Arcturus stood there a few more moments, then removed his hand and offered Cale a smile.  "No.  Just a brief empathic headache.  Let's keep going." Arcturus took the lead and continued towards the city.

            Cale's frown deepened.  'He lied.  I can see he's still in pain.  His eyes speak it.'  He followed Arcturus very closely.

            Arcturus glanced at Cale.  'He seemed to buy it.  That's good.'  His headache steadily increased as they approached the city.  'I don't understand.  I felt a pull here, and now it's like my mind is rejecting my presence.  It's got to be because I'm with my own kind.'  He nodded to himself.  'That's it....I hope.'

            "Amelia!  You're late AGAIN!"

            Amelia blinked herself awake.  Then her mother's words registered.  "ACK!" She hurried to get out of bed and in her hurry, she fell off the bed.  "Owww....."

            "AMELIA MOURI!"

            Amelia stood up and ran out of her room, grabbing her bag and pausing in front of the mirror to straighten her blond hair.  'Thank Torrent I slept in my clothes.'  She hurried out the door.  'Why do they have to have class so damned early?'

            'Maybe if you didn't chat about boys all night with your friends it might help,' her conscience told her.

            'Shut up.' Amelia rushed through the school gates and entered the school.  'Only a few more rooms.'  She stopped a foot from the door and took a minute to calm her breathing.  'I'm on time.'  She smirked and turned to enter the room.  She tripped over the doorstop, falling flat on her face.  "Owww....that hurt."

            "Well, it's nice to see you decided to join us on time for once, Ms. Mouri."

            Amelia groaned.  She hated her history teacher.  She picked herself up and walked to her desk, ignoring the snickering from the other children.

            "Today we'll be learning about the Naaza Atrocity of 2298....." the teacher droned on, turning to the computer projection.

            Amelia tried to keep her eyes open, but eventually put her head down and fell asleep.

            "MS. MOURI!"

            Amelia's head snapped up.  "Fifty-nine!"

            The class erupted into laughter and Amelia blushed.

            The teacher rubbed his temples.  "Ms. Mouri, what have I told you about sleeping in class?"

            "I'm sorry, sir." Amelia started writing the five-hundred line punishment.  "It's just so boring when you've heard the curriculum a million times before," she muttered.

            The teacher stopped rubbing his head and a grin spread across his face.  "Is that so, Ms. Mouri.  Well, instead of lines, how about you teach the class about the Naaza Atrocity."

            Amelia blinked, then paled.  "S-sir, I'm not sur-"

            "Oh come on.  Don't be shy.  Who better to tell it than a Mouri descendent?"

            Amelia slowly stood and walked to the front of the room and stood on the podium.  She turned to her teacher, who had sat down at a desk and was smiling at her.  "Where did you leave off?"

            "Cye Mouri just stepped down from governing Lost Atlantis."

            Amelia nodded and turned back to the class.  She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and gathered her thoughts

            "After Cye Mouri left, one of his sons, Naaza Mouri, took over.  Unlike Cye," she paused and nodded to the person who had raised his hand.  "I'll answer after I'm done."  The hand lowered and she continued.

            "Unlike Cye, Naaza was a biogeneticist, and obsessed with the aquatic mythological creatures of Earth, Cye's home.  Eventually he discovered merpeople.  They were creatures born from the minds of surface-dwelling ocean travelers.  The creatures had the upper-bodies of humans, the lower bodies of fish or octopi, and guarded sunken treasure.

            "Naaza's obsession took a turn for the worst when he began splicing the genes of marine life and mixing them with animals.  When he felt that no further experiments with the lower life forms would prove useful, he released a gene-altering toxin into the ventilation systems.  The toxin was a huge success, and Naaza's obsession became a reality.

            "The colonists were furious at Naaza.  The colony had to be flooded immediately to allow the colonists to breathe, destroying most homes and colony developments.  The people searched for Naaza, vowing revenge.

            "Cye, who had not been affected due to his personal abilities, found Naaza first and confronted him.  When reason failed to work, he tried force.  Naaza used his new speed to attack his father, no longer sane.  Cye used his skills, and eliminated Naaza.

            "The smell of blood lured the colonists to Cye, who was holding Naaza's body and weeping.  He told the colonists to punish him for his son's crimes.  The colony held a trial and he was found guilty.  However, Cye's deeds as governor were still fresh in their minds.  He was ordered to help rebuild the colony and when that was finished, he was confined to his dwelling, where he died of old age shortly thereafter."

            The professor nodded from his seat at the desk.  "Thank you for sharing that with us." He turned to the other students.  "Questions?"

            'What is wrong with me?  My head feels like it's about to explode.' Arcturus rubbed his temples.  

            Cale frowned.  "Arc, if you're not feeling well-"

            "I'm fine." Arcturus lowered his hands.  "Besides, we're here."

            Cale sighed and looked inside the city gates.  "Some party."

            "I know." Arcturus stumbled into the crowds.  "It seems to be focusing on those thirty kids." Arcturus pointed towards the center platform.

            Cale looked at the children and narrowed his eyes.  'They're all Arc's age.  And their hair....gods!  They all have blue hair!'  He looked to Arcturus.  "They're all descendents of Rowen Hashiba!"

            Arcturus nodded and placed a hand to his forehead.  "So they're related to me?"

            Cale nodded and looked back to the children.  "But what's happening to them, do you think?"

            Arcturus grunted in response, then went silent.

            "Arc?" Cale turned and found Arcturus passed out on the ground, clutching his head.  "Arcturus!"

            "Man, I can't wait for lunch." A brown haired boy stretched and looked over at his lab partner.  "What about you?"

            "Another thirty minutes, Jon.  Now help me finish this lab."

            Jon looked at the red-head and sighed, placing his safety goggles back on.  He picked up a test tube.  "So, how much hydrochloric acid is needed, Julie?"

            "Only thirty milliliters."

            "Right." Jon poured the chemical into the tube and passed it to Julie.  "you have any clue what this'll look like?"

            "Not one."  She picked up the unknown substance and added it to the liquid.  "I think there's going to be some kind of exothermic reaction."

            "Really?  I thought endothermic."

            "You're both wrong."  A blond boy leaned on the table and stared at Julie.  "There's no reaction."

            Julie put the test tube on a rack and faced the new boy.  "Oh really?"

            "Yeah."  The blond smiled at her.  
            Jon rolled his eyes.  "Give it up, Todd.  She doesn't like you."

            Todd ignored him.  "You see, the chemical make-up of substance 'x' is neutral to the acid, and nothing happens." 

            Julie tilted her head.  "But we had substance 'y,' not 'x.'"

            Todd blinked.  "Oh, so there might be a reaction."

            "Might nothing!" Jon yelled.  "Hit the deck!"

            All students nearby fell to the floor and covered their heads as the tube exploded, dissolving part of the table top.

            "W-what happened?"  
            Jon glared at him.  "The instructions said to stop any reactions within a minute for a reason you idiot!"

            "Why weren't you watching it!" Todd shot back.

            "Because thanks to your interference we expected nothing to happen!" Jon stood up and helped Julie to her feet.  "You okay?"

            Julie looked herself over.  "Yeah, you?"

            "Yeah."  Jon headed over to the main counter and grabbed the cleanup utensils.  "if we hurry we can make lunch."

            "Sure."

            Todd stood up and walked towards them.  "Need any-"

            "NO!" Both shouted at him.  Todd cowered and ran back to his own table.

            "Jon picked up the remains of their personal belongings and paused at a book.  "Family History of the Sanada Family."

            "That's mine." Julie didn't look up from cleaning the broken glass.

            "Why're you reading this?  Normally it's some science book."  Jon finished picking up their belongings and started running the molecular reconstruction device over the hole in the table.

            "Just researching my roots."  She poured the shards into a waste recycler.

            "Find anything interesting?"

            She came over and cleaned up the lab equipment while he continued to fix the table.  "Just a legend about an armor.  Apparently, the reason my family only marries and procreates within the family blood is due to the fact that they're trying to produce an heir for the armor.  He's supposed to look like the previous bearer."

            "He?" Jon turned off the machine and put it away.

            "I'm guessing it's a he.  The last armor bearer was a he." 

            "So the legend specifically states he'll be identical.  What's he look like?"

            Julie finished and grabbed her bag.  "Who knows.  It was four centuries ago.  It's just a legend." Julie got a thoughtful look.

            Jon grabbed his bag and looked at her.  "What?"

            "Oh, nothing.  Someone once told me I had my ancestor's eyes." She shrugged.  "Then again, ancestor could be anyone in the last four hundred years." She exited the room.

            "And it has to be a guy." Jon followed her.

            "Hey Julie!  Want to sit by me this lunch?" Todd called.

            Julie sighed and Jon groaned.

            Cale picked Arcturus up and pushed his way through the crowds.  'To hell with secrets!  He needs help!' Every way he went, hordes of people pushed him back.  "God damn it!  Let me through!" Some people in the immediate viscinity moved aside, but overall nothing changed.

            Arcturus whimpered and his arms convulsed slightly.

            Cale clutched him closer.  'Why won't they move?!'  

            The crowd suddenly went silent.  Cale blinked and looked to the stage.  Another boy had died.  

            Cale's worry increased and he used the brief pause to force his way towards the stage.  Ignoring the dirty looks the mourning Alphas were giving him, he was able to force his way to the front of the stage in a short amount of time.

            After a moment to brace himself, he went under the stage, which was hidden behind a curtain.

            He found himself looking down the barrel of a fusion rifle.


	5. Chapter 4: Armor merging, dark destiny

**When the Future Comes......**

By Cypher

**Chapter Four - _2384: Armor merging, dark destiny_**

            Two emerald eyes narrowed as they took Cale in.  "You," the voice hissed.

            Cale blinked but remained still.  "Have we met?"

            "Oh yes.  Six years ago." She glanced at Arcturus' limp form.

            "Six years...." Cale studied her face.  "Oh yes.  I remember you now.  You're that task-force captain."

            "Have you come to exchange him for another innocent child?"

            Cale shook his head.  "Never.  But please, help him."  He held Arcturus out a bit.

            She stared at Arcturus, then looked Cale in the eyes.  "You really want to help him?"

            "Yes." He placed Arcturus on the ground and stepped away with a forlorn face.  "Kill me if you feel you must, but promise to help him, please."

            She stared at Cale a moment, and finally lowered her weapon.  "Pick him up and follow me." She waited until Cale had a firm grip on Arcturus.  After he did, she turned and started jogging away from the stage, Cale following.

            Anthony Gilham bowed his head as another Hashiba descendent went still.  'I don't understand.  The armor has never killed this many before.'

            He, like his parents, knew the secret of Rowen Hashiba and how he was able to tame the wild surface of Alpha Centauri.  Ever since the death of Rowen, the spirit of the armor had to choose a new host per generation.  However, the development of psychokinesis had thrown a proverbial wrench in the system, cutting down the number of compatible hosts, since the powers could reject the armor.  This unfortunately meant that the spirit of the armor had to try bonding with multiple candidates before a suitable one could be found, and that bonding could kill the candidate from the two powers clashing.

            Hence the performance down below, outside Anthony's window.  The Gilham's had been able to cover up this process as a genetic flaw in the Hashiba bloodline, and it was dubbed a coming-of-age time for that Hashiba generation.

            'But why isn't it finding a host?  Seven have already died.'  He turned as the apartment door slammed open.  "Hello?"

            "Anthony!  Get over here and help me!"

            Anthony ran into the living room and paused.  A human was holding a convulsing teen down, or was trying to.  What stunned him even more though, was the teen.  'His hair.  He's a Hashiba descendent.  Why isn't he outside?'

            "Anthony!"

            Anthony snapped out of his stunned state and pushed the human aside.  "Let me." Anthony grabbed the teen's wrists and held them on the floor.

            The human stepped away from them and watched nervously.  "What's happening?"

            "The armor's trying to find him and his mind is reacting."  He glanced at the human.  "If he is a Hashiba, that is."

            The human nodded.  "He is.  Arcturus Hashiba."

            Anthony nearly lost his grip on Arcturus at the news.  ~Mom?~  
            His mother held Arcturus' legs down.  ~It's true.~

            ~Then he's...~

            ~The man that took him.~

            Anthony shifted his grip as Arcturus' convulsions increased.  'Well, we always did wonder what would happen to Arc when the next coming-of-age ceremony arrived.'

            Cale watched the pair hold Arcturus to the floor.  It hurt him to see Arcturus in pain, as if he was his true son.  'I wish I could help you Arc.  But I don't know what I could do.'

            A breeze shattered the window and Cale's head snapped up as the kanji of Obedience lit on his forehead.  He felt a presence that he hadn't felt for centuries.  'Strata.  Are you here to help Arcturus?'  His kanji faded and he looked to Arcturus.

            On Arcturus' forehead, the kanji of Life flickered into existence.  Neither of the Alpha's seemed to notice.  'So that's it.  You need him back to claim him.'  

            Cale suddenly frowned.  'But the last time your power appeared.....shit!' "Get away from him!"

            "What?!" Captain Gilham glared at Cale.  "I thought you wanted our help!"

            "You don't understand!  The last time his power emerged-"  Cale noticed the kanji glow stronger.  "Nevermind!" He lunged and pulled both Alpha's away from Arcturus.

            "Are you insane?!" Anthony struggled to get away.  "He'll die!"

            Cale used his body to shield the two Alpha's as Arcturus screamed.  Waves of psychokinetic energy merging with the power of Strata slammed into his back.  Shatters were heard all around the room.  Then, very suddenly, it stopped.

            Cale slowly turned around and found Arcturus lying on the ground in his sub-armor, his breathing normal again.

            "He was the one the armor was searching for," Anthony commented needlessly.  He came out from behind Cale and headed for the kitchen.

            Cale turned to the woman.  "Thank you."

            Captain Gilham nodded.  "We never turn our backs to our people."

            Cale nodded.  "Good motto." He turned back to Arcturus.  "We must get going-"

            "You must.  He's staying here."

            Cale jumped around and stared at the woman.  "What?!  He's my son!"

            "You took him from Jim!  The armor has chosen him!  He must remain with his race!"  
            "Screw that!  This is not his home!"

            "Only because you took him!"

            "I saved him!"  
            Unnoticed by the two arguing adults, Anthony emerged from the kitchen and walked to the unconscious teen.

            "Hey, you okay?"

            Arcturus groaned.  'Gods, what an awful headache.  Feels like the castle doors slammed closed on my skull.....multiple times.'

            "Arcturus?"

            'Calling.  Someone's calling me.  Oi...guess that means I have to do something.'

            "If you can hear me, try opening your eyes."

            Arcturus groaned again and slowly opened his heavy eyelids.  The image was blurry at first, but eventually it cleared to show a young Alpha leaning over him.

            "Good.  For a moment I thought we'd have to call a med team." The teen reached down around Arcturus' back and helped him into a sitting position.

            'Dais is going to have a field day with this many injuries.'  He focused on his hands and frowned.  'I didn't call my sub-armor.  What happened?'  A bottle of water was forced into his right hand.

            "Drink.  You're dehydrated.  Oh, but the way, my name's Anthony."

            Arcturus looked at the drink, then shrugged and took a sip.  "Thanks."

            Anthony smiled.  "That was some spirit bonding.  How ya feeling?"

            Like shit," Arcturus mumbled.

            "That's about normal.  Your metabolism will accelerate temporarily to adjust to the power of the full armor.  You'll also tire more easily for a week."

            Arcturus nodded and handed the bottle back to Anthony.  "I'll be sure to tell the Warlords when I get home."  
            Anthony blinked.  "You are home."

            Arcturus slowly looked around the room.  "Try again."

            "But you are.  You're back on Alpha Centauri."

            Arcturus looked at Anthony, then attempted to haul himself to his feet.  Unfortunately, his legs disagreed with his actions and gave out.

            Anthony grabbed and supported Arcturus, throwing one of his arms around his shoulder.  "Careful.  You're body's still weak from the convulsions."

            Arcturus ignored Anthony and looked at the fighting adults.  "Cale."

            Cale turned around, surprised.  "Arc?"

            "I want to go home now."

            "Right." Cale turned to the Captain.  "We're going."

            The Captain clenched her hands into fists, then sighed defeatedly.  "Alright.  Take good care of him.  And if you ever need help again, the Gilhams will help you.  No questions, no attachments."

            Cale nodded and walked over to Anthony.  He took Arcturus from the younger boy.  "Thanks again." His pulled Arcturus closer as his sub-armor formed and both faded away.

            "Think we'll ever see them again?" Anthony asked after a few moments.

            "I doubt it," his mother replied.  "We'd better get to the stage and help with clean-up."

            Anthony nodded and followed his mother.

            Cale and Arcturus reappeared in Arcturus' room and Cale set him down on the bed.

            "You going to be okay?" Cale pulled the covers back as Arcturus dismissed his sub-armor.  "Yeah.  Anthony said I'll be more tired than usual.  Oh, and my metabolism will-" Arcturus yawned, "will be faster for a week or two." He closed his eyes and laid down.  "Tell th'others I'm home."

            Cale covered Arcturus with the sheets and stared at him.  "I will." Cale watched Arcturus' breathing slow as he fell asleep.  Eventually, he dismissed his sub-armor and went to find the others.

            "You had us worried." Dais closed his book and looked at Cale.  "Normally our kanji's don't glow in the middle of the day."

            "Arc accepted Strata." Cale sat in a chair opposite Dais and Sekhmet.

            Sekhmet looked towards Arcturus' room.  "I thought he had.  I mean, he can call the sub-armor."

            "We could call our full armor while under Talpa.  We never accepted the souls of our armors until just before he was defeated." Cale stretched his back.

            "Cale has a point," Dais said, "but why did our kanji's respond.  They shouldn't have for something as simple as that."

            "Perhaps I can answer that." The ghost of Anubis appeared before the Warlords.

            "What do you mean?"  Cale sat up straighter.

            "They reacted because all the Ronin armors are being reactivated.  Even Kayura's kanji of Loyalty appeared."

            "But if they're being reactivated, that means....." Sekhmet trailed off, his eyes wide.

            Anubis nodded solemnly.  "Sometime in Arcturus' life, Yuli shall return."

            "Should we search for the other Ronins?" Dais asked.

            Anubis shook his head.  "Lead your lives as if you didn't know.  The Ancient's staff has foreseen that fate will unite the Ronins together."

            But-" Anubis cut Cale off by raising his hand.

            "I have never steered you wrong, and neither have the powers of the Ancient.  Until we meet again." Anubis sparkled a bit, then faded to dust.

            "Now what?" Dais looked to Sekhmet.

Sekhmet threw his arms up.  "We train Arcturus.  What else?"

            "We do as Anubis says." Cale looked sternly at the other Warlords.  "He was right about Talpa and Arcturus.  He's right about this." 

            Sekhmet and Dais looked from Cale to each other, then nodded their agreement.

            "Now that that's settled," Dais moved closer to Cale, "tell us what happened on Alpha Centauri."

            "Cale leaned back and began retelling the events that occurred.

            Far away from everything, trapped in a color-shifting void, a sinister laugh resounded.  "Soon," a dark voice told himself, "very soon, I will reign, and nothing will stop me." The laughter continued to echo through the void.


	6. Chapter 5: New school, new enemies

When the Future Comes…

_By Cypher_

Chapter Five - _2390: New school, new enemies_

            _A decade after World War IV, all major powers of known space came together on Avalon.  Their goal: find a means to share technology, open trade, and make sure that interstellar war would not break out because they were isolated from one another.  The group originally consisted of representatives from Alpha Centauri, Earth, Avalon, Mars, Lost Atlantis, and multiple groups from Sol.  _

_            Trade was stable within the Sol system, and deemed the best economic plan to mimic.  Since then, many planets have prospered, and the economy holds strong to this day._

_            Lost Atlantis brought forth medical technologies and cures for many deadly diseases that had been plaguing other worlds.  They continue to head all medical developments and research.  _

_            Mars was able to contribute terraforming technology and colony vessels, as well as orbital defenses and basic attack and shuttle spacecraft.  They have aided in the colonization of many worlds, and continue to do so._

_            Earth could offer little except history.  Much history was lost in the World Wars, but Kayura kept close guard and impeccable records of Earth's history.  The records were reviewed and mistakes in previous treaties and negotiations were noted to help form the Bankoku Council that regulates trade, technology distribution, etc._

_Avalon's architecture was renowned for its sturdiness and efficiency.  It was also the most advanced in cultivating lands and seas for the most prosperous crops.  Both fields were shared among the planets.  _

_            Alpha Centauri, by and large, proposed and funded the first Interstellar School designed to bring children from al over the galaxy together and teach them in an impartial environment.  The most sophisticated technology and the best teachers would rear children from ages sixteen to twenty-six, acting as both high school and college.  To get in, however, cost a great deal and required months of testing, and although thousands applied, only a meager hundred would enter per stellar year.  _

            The school, christened Kichi, is a complex of triangular stations connected by automatic rail lines and docking ports.  The size of a small moon, it orbits Tau Ceti, which is undergoing terraforming so that the school can expand to the surface.  Utilizing technology that the Space Council is still attempting to understand, the school is the most advanced space station in the known universe.  Shortly after it's completion, however, the Alphas left it in the hands of the Council.  This was because of a new regime on Alpha Centauri that promoted isolationism.  To date, no Alpha has set foot on the station since it was finished building.  Until today…

            "You're sure about this Arcturus?"  
            Arc looked in his mirror at Cale.  "Yes I'm sure, Cale.  I've been sure for the past two years."

            Cale sat on Arc's bed.  "Yeah…but we'll miss you."

            Arc turned and smiled at him, his waist-long hair swaying gently.  "I'll visit on the weekends.  It's only ten days a week." He grabbed a brush and worked on his hair.

            Cale nodded.  "And three day weekends, but still, that's not much time with all the homework you'll have, and you'll undoubtedly make friends and want to stay and then we'll see you less and less."

            Arc paused in his brushing and stared at the wall.  "Cale, what's this really about?" 

            Cale winced.  "I'm just worried that's all.  You've only been out of the Netherworld a couple times and only for a few days at most."

            Arc looked Cale in the eyes.  "You're hiding something."

            Cale nodded.  "I'm your step-father.  I have dozens of worries about you that I hide from you.  If you saw them, you'd probably laugh."

            "That's all?"  
            "That's all."

            Arc bit his lip, then turned back to the mirror.  "What do the others think?"

            "They're happy for you, but they're going to miss you.  Especially Sekhmet."

            Arc grinned.  "Yeah, now it'll just be him talking with snakes again."

            Cale chuckled.  "I'll go make sure your stuff's ready." He stood and headed for the door.

            "Cale."  
            Cale paused and looked to the sixteen-year-old. 

            Arc threw his hair back, and it braided itself in a matter of minutes.  He turned to Cale.  "Thank you.  For everything."

            Cale nodded and left the room.  He quickly headed down the hall to the main entryway, where Arc's baggage had been placed.  His thoughts kept straying to a meeting a few nights ago, and he didn't want Arc to pick it up through their telepathic bond.

_            "Why does he have to go, Anubis?!  It'll just put him in danger if what you say is true!" Cale stood toe to toe with the ghost._

_            Anubis shook his head.  "Kayura is sure the Dynasty is coming.  The other Ronins are already on their way.  Arc is the last one and must make contact with the others."_

_            "Why can't he stay and help defend the Netherworld? They'll strike here first and we can use all the good fighters we can get." Dais looked up from where he was staring at his folded hands.  "And with Arc, I'm sure we'd win."_

_            Again, Anubis shook his head.  "He must meet the other Ronins.  We have been planning this for two years, ever since I told you of the school.  If we don't unite them, we won't stand a chance against Yuli."_

_            Sekhmet stopped feeding his favorite boa and looked at Cale and Dais.  "We'll see him on weekends.  Besides, if we come under attack, you can call him, Cale.  I remember how strong Ryo and the others were because they knew each other.  We must let them meet.  With the new armors, their might will be enough.  Trust Anubis, isn't that what you told us over a decade ago?"_

_            Cale fumed and stormed out of the room._

_            "Anubis, he's really attached to Arc.  You're sure that they have to be split up like this?" Dais lighted a candle that Cale's exit had extinguished._

_            Anubis nodded.  "They'll see each other less, but we have no choice."_

            Those were the last words Cale had heard before he teleported to his room.  They were right and he was attached to Arc.  He had raised the boy since he was four, and now they were shipping him off to a place that would be filled with deadly battles soon.  

            "Cale?"  
            Cale turned and noticed Dais and Sekhmet coming toward him.  "Is it time?"

            Sekhmet nodded.  "He'll be here any minute."

            Cale took a deep breath and calmed his thoughts.  "Then let's see him off with smiles."

            Arc arrived a few minutes later, carrying a bag containing the last of his things for the stay.  "Well…this is it."

            Cale nodded.  "Nervous?"

            Arc gave him a sheepish grin.  "Who wouldn't be?"

            Dais patted Arc on the back.  "Just remember too use that trick I taught you so that your eyes don't give you away and you'll do great."

            Arc hugged the Warlord of Illusion.  "I will."  When Arc pulled away, his normal Alpha eyes were replaced with common human blue ones, a psychic illusion.

            Dais nodded approvingly.

            Sekhmet hugged Arc.  "You better keep up your practicing. I'll be waiting to test you when you get back."

            Arc sniffed and nodded.  "I will, Sekhmet." Finally, he walked over to Cale, who handed Arc his bags.  Arc set them down and hugged Cale.  "Thank you again.  Without you I…I…" Tears found their way down Arc's cheeks.  
            Cale smiled and wiped the tears away.  "Now I don't want any bad reports.  If I have to come and get you I'm going to give you the pounding of your life."

            Arc choked out a laugh and let go of Cale.  He picked up his bags and looked around the hall one last time.  "Bye." He walked out the gates, and teleported away.

            Cale stared where Arc had last stood.  "Goodbye."

            Arcturus looked around his new room and set his bags down.  It was a room roughly the size of a Netherworld suite, containing two beds, two workstations (containing desks and computers), one bathroom, and a closet.  The wall over the beds had triangular view ports, allowing him to see Tau Ceti's constellations.  The walls held some aesthetic art, and were a dark shade of blue.  He looked at the two beds.  

            "A roommate," he muttered.  
            "Be out in a second!"

            Arc jumped and looked at the bathroom.  He finally noticed that there was a shadow from underneath the door.  He blinked and looked at the beds.  To the side, just hidden from view, was a set of bags.   "Hello?"

            A boy walked out of the bathroom.  He had short sandy hair and bright green eyes.  Freckles dotted his entire face.  He stopped when he saw Arc.  "Do, I know you?"

            Arc stared at the boy.  "I have the funniest feeling of déjà vu, too."

            "I'm Anthony Gilham."

            Arc's eyes widened.  Cale had told him of the Gilham family he'd met.  "You were the one I woke up to!"

            Anthony blinked, and realization dawned on him as well.   "Arcturus Hashiba?"  
            Arc nodded.  "But…what are you…I mean…"

            "I could ask the same about you." Anthony crossed over to the far bed and pulled up one of his bags.  "Do you mind if I take this bed?"

            Arc shook his head and sat on his bed.  "But…no Alphas…I heard that your race had forbidden this place."

            Anthony raised an eyebrow at Arc.  "My people? They're your people too."  
            Arc blushed.  "Oh, yeah."

            Anthony took out some clothes.  "It isn't forbidden.  We're just a very isolated race.  We don't like to deal with outsiders."

            "So why're you here?" Arc picked up his own bag and pulled out his clothes.

            "I had the strangest dream two years ago that told me to go here.  Since Alpha's don't dream, mom considered it very important to listen to what the dream said, and so, here I am."

Arc blinked again.  "We don't dream?"

            Anthony looked at him.  "You're a hybrid.  I'm a pure.  Hybrids sometimes dream."

            Arc waved a hand over his head.

            Anthony sighed.  "Hybrids are half telepathic, half telekinetic.  Pures are one or the other.  Pures don't dream.  Hybrids do."

            "Oh.  You don't segregate them do you?"  Arc walked over to the closet and hung up his shirts.

            "Naw.  They're Alphas just like us.  They're usually more powerful, too.  But what're you doing here?"

            "I figured I should get in touch with the century.  When Sekhmet brought back news of this place and the applications on a medical run, I decided to give it a shot."  Arc stopped for a moment.  "I also…feel a calling.  Like I'm supposed to be here because something's gonna happen."  
            Anthony blinked.  "As an armor bearer, that's important to follow.  I just hope it's not…"

            Arc looked at him.  "Not what?"

            "Nothing.  It's nothing.  You gotten your schedule yet?"

            Amelia Mouri hummed as she unpacked her toiletries into the bathroom cabinet.  Unlike the Men's dorm rooms, the Women's had a large cabinet to store their make-up, curlers, and whatever else they needed.  

            "Would you stop that? I can't think!"

            Amelia looked out the door to her roommate, one Carrie Date.  She was sitting on her bed and reading the largest book Amelia had ever seen.  "What are you doing? Classes don't start till tomorrow."

            "I have to go over all my notes of the pre-reading for Literature."

            Amelia sighed.  "Why don't you take easy courses?  Then you don't have books twice the size of your head."

            Carrie turned the page.  "This is the easy course.  The hard one wouldn't let me into the class because this is my first year."

            Amelia practically fell over.  "I mean easy! Like mine."

            "I passed the tests required for it already."  
            Amelia's stared at Carrie.  "You're kidding! Those things are 500 questions a test! What Lit level are you in?"

            "Six."

            Amelia counted on her fingers a moment.  "3000 QUESTIONS?!"

            "One-third of which were essay."

            "Are you some sort of super genius?"

            "I'm a Date.  We're expected to know these things by my age."

            Amelia looked slightly sick.  "Mouri's just have to be like everyone else.  If I had to do that…"

            "You get used to it.  Besides, once you finish studying, you get to play." Carrie closed her book.  "Dad taught me to loosen up these last few years after my work was finished."

            "Uh huh.  I should hope so."

            "So," Carrie grinned, "did you happen to catch the hunk with the braid two lines from us at registration?"

            Amelia returned her grin.  "Now you're talking my language." She hurried over to Carrie's bed and the two began to gossip.

            "Nice room." Jon turned around to view the whole room.  Unlike the Men's dormitories, the color was a deep violet and had circular view ports.

            "Thanks." Julie set her books in the bookcase by her bed.

            "Wish I could join you."

            "We can talk over subspace."

            Jon sighed.  "It's not the same.  I mean, we'll no longer be lab partners.  I'll probably be stuck with some idiot like Todd."

            Julie smirked.  "Most likely."

            Jon tossed a pillow at her.  "Gee, thanks for the sympathy."

            Julie knocked it away and raised an eyebrow at him.  

            "I suppose you've memorized your readings already."

            "Second week I had them.  Though I'm brining my notes just in case."

            "Good idea.  Even you have brain lapses."

            "Look who's talking."

            "Don't make me come over there."

            "Why not?"

            "Because then I'll have to interrupt your system of putting your books away in alphabetical order by author's last name."

            "Hmm…good point."

            "Um, excuse me? Do I have the right room?"

            Julie and Jon turned to find a brown-haired girl standing in the doorway.  "Women's Dorm Number 548."

            The girl blinked.  "Um, who's he then?"

Jon smiled and headed for the door.  "Just a visitor.  I'll see you around, Julie."

            "Enjoy your final year."

            Jon waved and left.

            The girl entered and set her bags down.  "What was that about?"

            Julie kept working on her books.  "He's been a long-time friend.  I'm Julie Sanada.  You are?"

            The girl grinned.  "Kate.  Kate Rei Faun.  And I'm glad to meet you."

            Julie shrugged and got down on her knees to get to the bottom shelves.

            "Not very social, are you?"

            "No.  I work, study, eat, and sleep.  I don't have time to deal with a social life yet."

            Kate went into the bathroom.  "Hmm…we'll have to work on that."

            Julie ignored the comment.

            Kate closed the door and put her fist up in a victory gesture.  _Yes!_  _That's one down.  Three more to find.  I just hope I can do it before they attack._

            A girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes threw a glass against a picture hanging on a wall.  She then picked up a knife and threw it at the same picture.  It hit dead on between the person's eyes.  
            "Damn you, Arcturus Hashiba.  What didn't you like?!  You big ass.  I'll make you see that no one turns down Rachel Cartwright.  I'll make you regret your decision."

            "You hate him too?"

            Rachel whirled around.  A man in his fifties leaned against the back of a chair.  He had short dark brown hair, though streaks of gray were visible.  His skin was pale, and he was wearing some sort of armor, minus the helmet.  His blue eyes remained on her.  "What do you want?"

            "My name is Yuli.  I have a proposition for you."

            "In you go." The guard flung the green-eyed girl into the padded cell.  "Damn bitch."

            "I can't believe she bit my arm! She's completely nuts!"

            The first guard looked to his partner.  "Why do you think she's here?"

The girl went to a corner and sat down, staring at the door.

            The guard looked in one last time.  "Behave." Then he closed the window.

            The second guard glanced at the girl's chart.  "She's only 16?  What stock did she come from?"

            "No one knows.  All we do know is she's a homicidal maniac and calls herself Karen.  And to be honest, no one wants to know anything more about her."

            "Your payment's late, Mr. Brockstein."

            "I'm sorry.  But I've got the money now! Just don't tell!"

            A tall man dressed in a fine suit smirked down at the politician.  "Don't tell that you have a whore you visit every other night?  Sure.  But since it was late, it's double the amount."

            "No! Mr. Daryl, that'll force me-"

            "To stop paying her after each time?" He ran a hand through his straight brown hair.  "What do you care about more? Your career, or your libido?"

            Brockstein swallowed and paid Daryl.  "How? How do you know all of this?"

            "Trade secret.  Now get out of here."

            The man scurried away.  

            When Daryl was alone, he walked over to a window and looked out at the city.  A smirk crawled across his face.  _So many minds to read, so many people to extort, and so little time.  What's a psychic to do?_

            Beth Harbor tore up her last report card and threw it into the nearby fireplace.  Her long blond hair was in disarray and her blue eyes raged with hatred.  _It was all Julie's fault.  If she hadn't ruined the curve I would have passed! But no! She had to go in and ruin it for all of us! I'll get back at her.  One day, I swear I will._

            "Would you be willing to sell your soul for it?"

            Beth turned around and grabbed a fire poker. "What the hell do you want?"

            Yuli grinned.  "If it's revenge you're interested in, I'm your fairy godmother."

            David Sur, a boy with carrot-top hair and blue eyes, sat on the steps outside an apartment building in the pouring rain.  He didn't have to be there.  But he was worried.  His eyes kept wandering to a window.  The apartment a blond girl lived in.  

            He blinked when he spotted a shadow on the wall behind her; it looked like a man.  _I'd better scram.  Her dad said if he ever caught me around here again…_  He shuddered and ran off.  Promising himself to call and check in with Beth Harbor, the girl he loved.

            Yuli smiled and sat on his throne in the psudo-dimension.  "Two of five Warlords.  Soon, Ronins, you will die.  Enjoy the last year of your life."  He laughed and sipped a goblet of wine.  


	7. Chapter 6: Ronins awaken! Invasion begin...

When the Future Comes…

_By Cypher_

**Chapter Six - _2391: Ronins awaken! Invasion begins_**

            "Julie? Julie Sanada? You there?"

            "Jon?" Julie blinked and looked at her desk screen.  She was sitting on her bed reading a biology textbook.  To her left was a model that was partially done.  "It's past one in the morning on Mars.  What are you doing up?"  
            "Listen, I was going over some of the latest reports, like my dad's been training me to.  Did you know space is distorted all over the place?"

            "What? How so?"

            "Well, it seems that people have been vanishing and not reappearing, or if they do, they're dead.  What's more, entire vessels are being swallowed by holes.  No one can identify them.  Even the Alphas are having difficulty.  They made contact with Bankoku about six stellar hours ago."

            Julie frowned and set aside her biology project.  "Send me the data immediately."

Julie was so focused on the new mystery that she failed to notice four orbs on a stand by Kate's bed glowing, especially the red one.

            "So they're coming?"  
            "They've already attacked Earth."

            Kate's eyes widened.  "Earth? But…they couldn't have gotten through the shield!" 

            Anubis ran a hand through his hair.  For the past year he had been visiting Kate, preparing her for this day.  Now, it had come.  "Starlight attacked.  It was more powerful than we expected.  They broke through the defenses."

            "Casualties?"

            Anubis bowed his head.  "Lady Kayura, and the armor of Cruelty."

            Kate fell back, tears forming in her eyes. "No…"

            "Kate, you have to find the other Ronins.  Fast.  Yuli isn't going to hold off much longer.  The destabilizations in this realm are from his energies."

            Kate swallowed her grief and nodded.  "The orbs.  I have to get the orbs.  Mouri and Date are together, and I'm with Sanada.  But Hashiba-"

            "I've covered him.  Get moving."

            Karen stumbled through the unfamiliar forest, confused.  One moment she had been in her cell, the next amidst trees and a brook.  Not that she focused too much on that.  She had escaped, and her mind was set on one thing: her next victim.

            She happened upon it soon enough.  A man with green hair and beady eyes was walking through the forest, chatting with snakes that hung from the trees.  She also noticed the shiny katana strapped to his waist.  All she had to do was wait…

            Beth looked at Yuli, breaking the Dynasty energies being fed into her new armor.  "Venom just died."

            Yuli nodded.  "I felt it.  But by whom?  And what will they do with armor?  We can't just let them have it.  It's a key to our success."

            Rachel sharpened her jitte, her armor having already been modified by the energies.  "Let me go after them.  I'll invite them to fight for you."

            Yuli glanced at her.  "Very well.  But don't provoke them too much."

            She grinned and stood up.  "Wouldn't dream of it."

            Karen laughed as she used her new armor to slice through every living creature she encountered.  She could smell the poison on the katana after she used it on the man.  She liked that smell.  Acid and blood went so well together, it satisfied her palate.  The shiny marble that had fallen out of his pocket had granted her even more swords and more poison.  She was in a maniac's bliss.

            "Hey you!"

            Karen stopped and looked up in the tree.  A woman stood on the third branch, wearing samurai boots and belt, with white metal protecting her legs and thin gold band encircling her ankles.  Above the waist were a green jerkin, slightly revealing, and a shoulder plate on her right shoulder.  Her arms were covered up to her elbows with white sub-armor, two more gold bands around her wrist, and behind her back were two jittes, still in their sheaths.  Her brown hair was swept back and her bangs were held in place by a fifth thin gold headband on her forehead.  "What?"

            "Ahh, so you can speak.  I was sent here by Master Yuli to bring you back to his care.  You are wearing his armor, after all."

            Karen blinked her green eyes.  "No."

            Rachel stared at her.  "What?"

            "No.  I like this armor.  It's mine."

            "I don't think you understand."

            Karen grinned and pulled out all six of her swords.  "I'll show you a trick."   
            Rachel raised an eyebrow. 

            "Snake Fang Strike!"

            Rachel jumped off the branch and landed a few feet away from her.  "Please.  That's the easiest attack to dodge."  When she looked to where Karen was standing, though, the girl with Venom had vanished.  Rachel stamped her foot.  "Damn it!"

            Karen ran as fast as she could, slicing anything that was in her way.  She felt, no, smelled another human, or something human-like, near.  She wanted to test out just how effective her new poisons were.  A few meters ahead, a man with white hair was running toward her.  She pulled out a sword and aimed for the skin just above the forest green sub-armor…

            Beth stretched as the energies finally left her body.  The armor of Cruelty, like the other Warlord armors, was weaker than the new Ronin ones.  She had suggested to Yuli he upgrade them.  And she was glad he took her suggestion.  The armor had molded to her form, and grew additional spikes over just about every part of her armor.  Most were tiny, but sharp.  Some were like her arm spikes and long.  The rest of the armor had refined itself so that all the edges were sharpened, allowing her to slash a person from any part of her armor.  Even her coat had gained a razor edge.    
            She lifted her kursi-gama and smiled as she felt the new energy run through it.  The weapon itself had even changed: the chains now included spikes and the blades on the ends of the chain grew longer and sharper.  She also enjoyed knowing that her sure-kill was the strongest, and most likely the best way to wipe out the Ronins.  She loved the feeling of power.

            "Beth." 

            Beth glanced at Yuli.  "Yeah?"

            "Go and fetch the girl that's taken Venom and killed Illusion."

            Beth's eyebrows raised in surprise.  "She's that strong?"

            "Efficient."

            Beth cracked her knuckles.  "Leave it to me."

            Arc rubbed his forehead while the teacher droned on about genetic manipulation.  For the past two hours Cale had been paging him, but he hadn't a chance to get out of class.  He checked on his armor, and felt it struggling to form.  _Not good._

            Beth dropped the girl wearing Venom and held up the Illusion armor orb.  "She'll make a great Warlord of Venom.  She's very strong."

            Yuli opened his mouth to protest.  
            "She knows what'll happen if she betrays us.  Besides, once your energies are in her, she'll be completely loyal."

            Yuli thought it over a second and smirked.  "I knew I made you leader for a reason."

            Beth tossed the Illusion armor orb into the swirling Dynasty energies.  "That'll save us time.  When the Illusion Warlord arrives, his armor will be already altered."

            Yuli nodded.  "I have just the person.  But we need one more person for Darkness."

            Beth tilted her head and thought.  "I may have someone, if you don't mind?"

            Yuli looked her over and nodded.  "Be my guest."  
            Beth bowed and vanished.

            Kate hurried in to Julie's room.  Date and Mouri were in class, but she knew her roommate would be in their dorm. The girl had said herself that she didn't have time for a social life. "Julie!"  
            Julie was hunched over the computer, typing furiously.  She hadn't heard Kate.

            "Julie!"

            Julie hesitated a second, but continued.

            "JULIE!"  
            Julie finally stopped and looked at her.  "Not now.  I'm busy."

            Kate walked over and shut off the monitor.  "We don't have time for that.  I have a real emergency and I need your help."

            "Oh?"

            Kate tossed her the red orb.  "Summon its power away from the desk.  The box is pretty big and would destroy it."

            "Box?"

            "It's been condensed into the orb for storage, but now you need to access the box so you can don your armor."

            "Armor?" Julie looked at Kate.  "What armor?"

            "The Armor of Wildfire."  Kate walked over to her bed and pulled a long staff from underneath.  The ends were covered with cloth.  As Kate sat down, black sub-armor formed over her clothes.  She pulled one corner of the cloth on the top and removed it, revealing a sharp point.  "The Dynasty has returned." She removed the cloth at the other end and raised the top of the Staff of Ancients.  "The time for the Ronins' return is now."

            Arc hurried to his room and once inside, donned his sub-armor; relieved that part of the headache had left.

            Anthony looked at him.  "What's wrong?"

            "Make up any excuse for me, but Cale's calling.  Something's wrong." 

            Anthony nodded.  "Good luck."

            Arc vanished in a flash of blue light.

            "So where is the Dynasty?" Julie was examining her own sub-armor.

            "They're attacking their old grounds first.  Once that's finished, they'll clean out any dark energies for themselves, then come looking for us."

            "So we need to help the Nether Realm."  
            Kate glanced at her.  "You have checked into your family myths."

            Julie nodded.  "Two things: How do we get there, and what's this?" She raised her right wrist, which revealed a circular disc attacked to it.  

            Kate furrowed her brow.  She had seen pictures of those from the history books.  "I think it's a…compact disc."

            "What's it for?" Julie removed it and walked over to her computer.  

            "I have no clue.  We don't have time to check it though.  We have to get going."

            "And how do you propose we get there?"

            Kate grinned and held up the Staff.  "Oh, I think I know a way."

            Arc stumbled over something the instant he arrived in the Nether World.  A glance back at his feet and he found the reason why: he'd tripped over the remains of a body cut down the middle.  "What th…" He recognized the green hair near the top of one end of the body.  "Sekhmet!" He pulled away from the body and stared at it.  "What…how did this…" ~CALE! DAIS!~ He looked around and ran towards the castle.  ~GUYS!  Where are…~ He stopped at another body.  This one was burnt by Venom's acid, but the eye patch was a dead giveaway.  Tears trailed down his cheeks.  "Bastards…."  He looked at the castle, finally in view.  He squinted.  The castle was in flames.  _Cale.  I have to get to Cale!_  He ran off towards the castle once more.

            He found Cale just outside the castle gates, lying on the ground with his chest cut open.  "Cale!"  He lifted Cale's head slightly and checked for a pulse.  It was there, but so faint Arc was sure it would go out any minute.  He concentrated his telekinetic energies and Cale's body started holding in blood, circulating it again.  "Just hold on Cale.  I'll get your body working again and then we'll go to the school and they'll heal you and…and…" He was close to sobbing now, looking from Cale to his burning home.  "I should have come.  I'm sorry, Cale.  I'm so sorry."

            "Black Lightning Slash!"   
            Arc erected a shield around Cale's body, but failed to cover himself, and he yelled as the attack threw him back into the wall.  

            A man wearing Cale's armor walked towards him.  "So you're the one Yuli said would come."  He sneered.  "Shouldn't be too tough."

            Arc glared at the man.  "You bastard.  You killed them."

            "No, actually my new friends did.  I just went after this old fellow, and burnt that castle."

            Arc screamed in fury and charged the new Warlord.  
            The Warlord jumped out of the way and kicked Arc in the gut, then slammed the hilt of his sword against his neck.  "Geeze, why is Yuli so afraid of you?"

            Arc gasped for air and backed away, getting close to Cale.  

            "Why don't we see if I can take you both out with one shot."  He pulled his no-datchi back.  "Black Lighting-"

            A bright light appeared and stopped the Warlord from finishing his attack.  "Who the hell are you?!"  The Warlord looked at two armored figures standing on the wall, one holding a staff emitting the light.

            "I suggest you leave," the staff bearing one told him.  "Unless you feel you can take on a Ronin."

            Darkness laughed.  "You? You're a girl with a stick!"

            The girl jumped down in front of Arc and grinned.  "My name's Kate, asshole.  Armor of Hardrock, Dow Gi!"   Sakura blossoms and multi-colored scrolls surrounded Kate, forming around her, creating armor around her arms, legs, and chest.  The armor was silver with orange trimmed shoulders and was orange just below the neckline on the chest.  The waist guards were orange as well, and the helmet was silver tailored with orange.  On the forehead was the symbol of Hardrock, and two horns rose from the side, sharp as blades.  She grabbed the Hardrock staff and pointed it at Darkness.  "Last chance.  Back down."

            While this was happening, the second girl had jumped down and helped Arc tend to Cale. 

            "Julie?"

            Julie nodded and looked at Arc's sub-armor.  "So you're the fifth one?"

            "You've found the others?"

            "Kate said she found all but Strata."

            "That's me."

            She turned her attention back to Cale. "We have to get him to Medbay."

            Darkness held up his weapon.  "I don't think you can take me on.  Look at your armor.  Mine's twice as big and a hell of a lot more threatening."

            Kate tilted her head.  "You're right.  It is bigger.  Maybe that's because it's obsolete."  She twirled her staff above her head.  "Iron Rock Crusher!"

            Darkness braced himself.  "Black Lighting Slash!" 

            Kate smirked.  Her attack cut right through his and hit him dead on, sending him miles away.  "I said it was obsolete."  She turned to Arc and Julie.  "We can't go like this."  Her armor and sub-armor faded.

            Arc nodded and dismissed his own sub-armor.

            Julie looked at them.

            "Just will it away." Arc got a firm grip on Cale.  "And hurry.  We're losing him."

            Julie closed her eyes and the sub-armor vanished.

            The Staff of Ancients appeared in Kate's hand, and a minute later, they were in the Medbay of Kichi school.  Arc hurried Cale to the attendants, while Kate looked out the window.  "They'll come here next."

            Julie nodded.

            David coughed and leaned on his sword.  "I don't understand."

            "It's like I was trying to tell you." Beth walked over and helped the new Warlord of Darkness to his feet.  "They're armors have an energy level twice as high as the original armors.  That's why I said only attack the sub-armored ones."  She led him towards the Dynasty energies.

            "What's that?"

            "Something that'll make your armor kick ass.  Trust me.  Just watch out for the psycho already in there."

            "What?"

            Beth pushed him in.  "See ya in a few hours."  She walked over to the wall and watched the energies feed the two new Warlords.

            Arc lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.  It had been a long day, and he needed to do two things: cry and sleep.

            "Alright, we have three Ronins, now we need to get the other two.  They're not in their room, but there's no classes right now."

            _So much for my needs._  Arc sighed and sat up. "Who are they?"

            Julie sat on the bed opposite him.  "Carrie Date and Amelia Mouri." 

            Arc paled.  "Please tell me you're mistaken."

            Kate shook her head.  "Carrie will be a great help with her martial arts skills."

            Arc groaned and fell back again.  "I want to fall asleep and find this is all a nightmare."

            Julie blinked and raised an eyebrow at Kate.  "We missed something, didn't we."

            Kate nodded.

            Arc sat up.  "I can get them here really easily.  In exchange though," he eyed them, "I want at least six hours to myself.  I'm exhausted and physically and emotionally."

            Kate nodded.  "Deal."

            Arc got up and left.

            Julie shook her head.  "I'm going to the science wing for a bit.  Bring the girls with you, I guess."

            "Why there?"

            "There's some equipment that should allow me to read whatever is on that…compact disc.  What a strange device…" She left as well.

            Kate made herself comfortable and waited.  She didn't have to wait long, as Arc walked back in five minutes later with the two girls hanging off him.

            "Really, Arc? You want to spend some quality time with us?" Amelia hugged his arm tighter.

            "And here I thought you didn't like us." Carrie hung onto Arc's other arm.

            Arc looked at the two and let out a deep breath.  "Would you PLEASE let go of my arms before I lose ALL feeling in them!"

            Amelia and Carrie let go immediately. "We're sorry." They said together.  
            Arc rolled his eyes and waved at them.  He glanced at Kate.  "Knock yourself out." He fell onto his bed and pulled the pillow over his head.

            "Huh? Arcy-poo, you feeling alright?" Amelia moved towards Arc.

            "Ahem."

            Both girls looked at Kate.  

            "Who're you?" Carrie eyed her.  "And what're you doing in Arc's room?"

            "I asked Arc to fetch you for me.  We have something very important to discuss."

            Amelia snorted.

            "And we need to do it in the science wing with the final member of our team."

            "Team?" Carrie looked at her.  "What team?"

            Kate donned her sub-armor once again.  Both girls fell silent and followed Kate out of the room.

            Anthony came in a few minutes later.  "Man, what was with the three girls leaving your room?"

            "Anthony…"

            "I mean, if you're going to throw an all girl party, at least invite your roommate so I can enjoy them too."

            "Anthony…"

            "We could even arrange to-"

            "GILHAM!" Arc bolted up and glared at his friend.

            Anthony stopped and stared at Arc, whose eyes were normal Alpha eyes.  "I, ah, take it that this is a bad time?"

            "If you wouldn't mind…" Arc gritted his teeth.

            Anthony nodded.  "Well, I hear that there's a study session for my calc class, so I'd best get going."  He hurried out and locked the door behind him.  _What happened in the Nether Realm to cause him to lose control like that? The waves he's giving off are so strong…_  Anthony jogged towards the library.  He wanted to get as far away from the psychic storm brewing within Arc as possible.

            Arc slowly stretched out again, making sure psychically that no one was going to bother him again.  He noticed his hair in the mirror.  It had splotches of blood.  _Shower._  He undressed, leaving his garments on the floor, and climbed into the sonic shower.  He turned it on and leaned against the wall, resting his eyes while the sound waves forced the grim and blood out of his hair and body.  He undid his braid and turned around, letting the waves get all of the blood.  Then, he walked to the far wall of the shower and sat down, hugging his knees to his chest.  Finally, Arcturus rested his head against his knees, and sobbed.  

            "So where's my armor?"

            Kate raised an eyebrow at Amelia.  "This isn't a game."

            "My family's known of the armor for centuries.  We just never had it.  I can't believe I have to fight.  I mean, I only know basic self defense."

            Kate handed her the orb of Torrent.  "We'll train, skip classes, etc.  We need to be ready for when they strike.  Be it tomorrow or a month."

            Carrie nodded and took her armor.  The box formed the instant it touched her hand, and she proceeded to put on her armor.  "Mom had a mock version of the armor for me to practice with.  Don't worry, I can teach you how to fight."

            "Kate already offered to teach me, thanks," Julie called out from the computer station she sat at on the other side of the room.

            Amelia had a little more difficulty, but eventually called the armor box.  "Whatcha looking at?"

            "What was on the compact disc.  I've transferred it to a modern isorod, and now I'm going through the files."  
            "What was it?"

            "Something from Mia Koji.  The Ronin Files."

            Kate hurried over and looked over her shoulder.  "Skip the stuff about first and second wars.  Let's see if it has any info on our armors and this new attack."

            Julie nodded.  Carrie joined them, the armor finally hers and reverted to sub-armor.  

            Amelia looked over at them.  "Um, could someone help me?" 

            Kate looked up, blinked, and started laughing.  

            Julie glanced up, then went back to work, but had a smirk on her face.  
            Carrie turned to Amelia.  Somehow, the girl had managed to get the armor on backward, the leg and arm guards mixed up, and she hadn't even gotten to the upper layer of the armor.  She sighed and walked over to Amelia.

            Yuli surveyed his new Warlords one last time.  Each had their improved armors, and each eager to get revenge on the Ronins.  "Beth."

            Beth stepped forward.  "They're at Kichi.  It shouldn't be too hard to attack them."

            "First thing's first.  We have to secure all the energy in the Nether Realm and complete our vessel."

            The new Warlord of Illusion, Daryl, stepped forward.  "I'm still weeding through the protection spells, but it shouldn't take too long to gather the remaining energy."

            Yuli nodded.  "David, you shall be in charge of completing the ship."

            David nodded.

            "And Karen."

            Karen continued licking one of the Venom swords.

            Yuli sighed.  "You go and stay in your room for a while."

            Beth looked at Rachel.  "What about her?"

            "I'll be finishing her training with the Dark Powers.  And be sure you all learn the higher abilities of your armors if you want a chance to kill the Ronin.  The attack will overpower the Ronin armors easily."

            The Warlords bowed their heads and left.

            Yuli looked out the window of his ship.  "I think a false sense of security is needed here.  A week or two, and they'll be lax enough for the attack."

            Rachel grinned.  "Perfect."

            In the Medbay of Kichi School, Cale lay in a regeneration chamber.  His eyebrow twitched every now and then, the only sign of the nightmares of what he feared was to come.


	8. Chapter 7: Dynasty attack! Narrow escape

When the Future Comes…

**_By Cypher_**

Chapter Seven - _2391: Dynasty attack! Narrow escape_

            Yuli sipped wine from a golden goblet and stared at the wall.  It had been over three weeks since their successful attack on the Nether Realm, and they were still stuck over the remains of the palace waiting for the Dynasty ship to be completed.

            "Master Yuli?"

            Yuli turned and faced Beth, Warlord of Cruelty.  "Are we finally ready?"

            "Within a day or two."  She paused.  "What I wanted to talk about was the energy reserves.  What we found here, well…"

            "What is it?"  He sat up and set his glass down.

            "It's barely enough to jump into the Human Realm.  Once we get there, we'll need a new source of energy."  
            "Earth has plenty of energy from the ruins."

            Beth shook her head.  "With the planet guarded by the Jewel of Life, most of the dark energy would be lost."

            "Then where would you suggest we take it from?"

            Beth paced a bit and put her hands behind her back.  "I was checking the records from the war you were a part of last time."

            Yuli narrowed his eyes.  "Who gave you permission-"

            "Here me out, sir, please."

            Yuli sat back, but kept his eyes on her.  "This better be good."

            "I was looking for information on the Ronin armors, so that we might find a weakness.  Anyways, I noticed that Talpa had taken the people from the city of Toyama and used their energy."

            Yuli nodded.  "So? It hardly worked."

            Beth stopped and looked at him.  "True, but that's because he spent a great deal of it on those worthless soldiers of his.  You use spirits, and afterward take their energy for our reserve.  If it's only us five fighting the Ronins, then a population of a similar size to Toyama could fill the energy deficit."

            Yuli's mouth curled into a cruel smirk.  "And where, might I ask, have you found an unguarded population capable of this?"

            Beth smirked back.  "Dynasty energies negate most technology.  Kichi School has a population slightly larger than Toyama's did."

            Yuli picked up his goblet, swished the contents a bit, and let out a low laugh.  "My dear Beth," he sipped the wine, "I do believe you have something there."

            "Dodge! Dodge! Strike right! Move left! Kick! Back-flip and...NO! No no no no no!  You are the clumsiest student I've ever had!"

            Amelia glared at Carrie.  "Well excuse me! I've never had to fight before!"  She picked herself up and dusted off her sub-armor.  "Why can't I fight my way?"  
            "What's your way? Lure them to water and slap them silly with your tail?"  
            Amelia smirked.  "That's one.  This is another." Amelia raised her scaled hand, displaying three-inch long, sharpened nails.

            Carrie raised an eyebrow.  "That's it? You're going to scratch me to death?"

            Amelia waved her hand, launching the nails at Carrie.  Most deflected off the sub-armor, but one struck her in the neck.  "No.  But they're laced with a paralyzing poison."

            Carrie growled before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.  

            Amelia sat on a nearby stool and began filing her nails.  

            Kate rolled her eyes and looked over Julie's shoulder.  "Arc hasn't shown himself too much since we got together."

            Julie continued her design on the computer.  "He's going through a lot.  Besides, he can rival you and Carrie.  He'll be alright in a fight."

            "I'm more worried about what'll happen if he doesn't.  Those two barely listen to us, and vice-versa.  Arc was the only one we all actually listened to."

            Julie paused.  "That makes sense.  Though traditionally, Wildfire was the leader."

            Kate shrugged.  "It's a different century under different circumstances.  Besides, the last bearers were all men."

            Julie nodded.  "Probably used some machoistic way of choosing their leader, considering the intelligence most men had in those centuries."

            Kate raised an eyebrow.  "Was that a joke, Julie Sanada?"

            "Merely a fact."

            Arc walked up behind them.  "What're we talking about?"

            "Men," Kate answered.

            "Shall I leave the room?"

            Kate shook her head.  "No, you should see this."

            Arc glanced over at Carrie and Amelia and sighed.  "Uh huh…"

            "I mean the screen, Arc."

            "Oh. Right."  Arc leaned over Julie's shoulder.  "What's this?"

            "I went through the files on the compact disc.  There wasn't much about Yuli returning, however, there was mention that our armors were of a higher state of energy than the Warlord ones."

            Kate nodded.  "Explains why I blew that ass away."

            "Anything else?"

            "Only that with the higher energy there could be the potential for higher attack capabilities."

            Arc blinked.  "Meaning?"

            Kate stood up.  "What I pulled was called a sure-kill.  If what I'm reading is correct, we'll find another way in manifest our powers in the form of a sure-kill."

            Arc nodded.  "And how do we figure this out?"

            "I have no clue."

            Julie typed something else.  "I've also calculated where the Dynasty's most likely targets would be considering the energy you estimated they could absorb in the Nether Realm."

            Arc glanced at Carrie, who was starting to wake up, before looking at the screen.  "Why does that star system look familiar?"

            "It's Tau Ceti."

            Kate and Arc were silent.  

            Amelia spoke up.  "Hey, isn't that the system we're in?"

            Julie looked at her.  "Correct."  
            "So that means they'll attack here.  But there are no planets to attack.  So it'll be an easy win on our part."

            Arc hung his head and sighed.  

Kate put her head in her hands, shaking it back and forth.  

Julie just stared at the bearer of Torrent.  "Would you mind explaining how it is you managed to learn how to walk?"

            Amelia frowned.  "Is that an insult?"

            "Yes you moron."  Carrie held her head and stood up.  "She's saying you're so dumb that you can't find your way out of a paper bag."

            "I could too!  But where would there be a paper bag large enough so that I could prove it?"

            Arc lost his grip on Julie's chair and fell over.

            "What Julie means, Amelia," Kate interrupted, "is that the Dynasty is most likely to attack Kichi itself."

            Amelia blinked.  "But the Dynasty doesn't have the means to attack space, not without wasting a ton of energy."

            "Times change.  The Earth is protected, so they have to find another place to stage their invasion.  What better place than a complex full of people that couldn't defend itself?"  Carrie sat on the bench and rubbed her neck.  "Damn those nails smart."

            Amelia thought over Carrie's statement.  "I think I get it."

            Arc stood up.  "If they get near the school, they'll be able to shut this entire complex down and take all the students' energies."

            "Not quite."  Julie typed something.  "I've isolated here, a ship bay, and the Medbay, plus a few quarters in this area.  It's not much, but worse comes to worse, we can make our last stand here."

            "I'd rather not have a last stand scenario."  Arc walked over to another computer and typed on the pad.  A picture of Cale in his chamber appeared.  "What about the defense grid?"

            "Completely electronic.  The Dynasty just has to fly by and it's disabled."  Kate looked at Carrie and Amelia.  "What about Avalon or Lost Atlantis? Can they offer any protection?"

            Amelia and Carrie shook their heads.  

            "Lost Atlantis has already recalled its defense ships in case the Dynasty goes that way." 

            Carrie nodded.  "Avalon has done the same."

            Kate bit her lip.

            "The truth is, the Dynasty shall overtake this place and kidnap the people.  It's just up to us to make sure we save them all in the end."

            Arc glared at Julie.  "That's rather pessimistic."

            "That's reality.  But it's not completely hopeless.  The ship bay is now, even as we speak, growing and assembling a ship for us.  Let's hope they don't attack before it's finished."

            "How long has it been under construction?"  Kate glanced at a screen displaying the ship bay.

            "Two weeks, three days, seven hours, twenty minutes."  The Ronins stared at Julie.  "I thought it best to begin as soon as I finished designing it."

            "How long?"

            "One day, sixteen hours, thirty-seven minutes."

            Carrie suddenly stood up; her wings grew through the sub-armor out her back and quivered slightly.

            "Carrie? You okay?" Amelia walked over and examined her friend's wings.  "I've never seen them glow before."

            Julie stood up and donned her sub-armor.  "They're here."

            Amelia looked at her.  "How can you tell?"

            Arc nodded.  "I feel it too."

            Kate raised the Staff of Ancients, which was ringing.

            "I don't understand how you people can-gah!" Amelia grabbed the computer consol as gravity failed along with the lights.  

            Arc, unlike the others, remained on the deck via telekinesis, though his psychic illusion had dropped and his braid was floating towards the ceiling.  He walked towards the exit.  "I'm going to see if I can get anyone saved."

            "Arc! You can't leave us!" Carrie used her wings to try and get near the door.    
            Amelia had gotten hold of a water bottle and dumped it on her legs, forming her tail.  She swam towards the door.  ~Just pretend you're a fish.~  Her sub-armor formed over her upper body, and wrapped itself down her tail, conforming to her form.  With her body covered with the black sub-armor, all that was easily visible in the darkened area was her head.

            "Easy for you to say," muttered Kate.  She swung the Staff around.  It glowed and she and Julie soon landed on the floor.  "There we go.  Come on."

            "Hey!"  Carrie flapped her wings.  "Get me down too!"

            Kate sighed and headed for her.

            Arc ran through the station, searching for any signs of life.  _Damn it.  We're not ready for this._  He stopped at a transport tube and debated risking it.  He decided against it and teleported to the next main structure.  _No one.  Not a single person._    
            "Looking for someone? I'm afraid you won't find anyone here."

            Arc spun around.  "Where are you?"

            "Can't you see me?"  The voice came from everywhere.  "I'm Daryl, the Warlord of Illusion."

            "Illusion, huh?  Well, Daryl, I'm Arcturus.  And Dais taught me all of his tricks."  Arc looked at a table.  "So they don't work."

            Daryl appeared where the table was.  "I see that."  The Illusion armor, like the other Warlord armors, had changed from the influx of Dynasty energy.  Instead of the plated armor Arc was used to, it had smoothed out so that it was a completely streamlined armor.  The six extension blades on his back were all maroon, and the blades sharpened to a fine point.  The mace on his right arm had been replaced by bola spheres, and on his left where nunchucks used to be was throwing stars.  The colors had also changed.  Both the forest green sub-armor and maroon armor had been darkened by two shades.  "You do realize we own this station and all its population.

            Arc smirked.  "Most of it.  But you still have to deal with me and my friends, and we'll kick your Dynasty ass from here to Earth."

            Daryl flicked his wrist and stepped back.

            Arc yelped as he felt the bola wrap around his arms and legs.  Unable to stop himself, he fell to the ground, arms and legs pinned together.  He struggled and glared at the Warlord.

            "You'll kick my ass?  I have you at my mercy.  I could kill you right now."  Daryl reached back and removed the scythes.  "Any last words?"  
            ~How about up yours, bastard!~  Amelia in full Torrent armor turned and slammed her tail against Daryl's chin.  He flew back and hit the bulkhead.  She used her trident and sliced through the bola webbing.  ~You okay?~   

The Torrent armor was silver like the other Ronin armors, with cyan trimmings on the shoulder plates and gold and cyan fins on her helmet.  It altered itself according to the form of its owner, and therefore altered the cyan wrist plates of the Torrent armor and merged them upward with her forearm fins to create an offensive blade as well as defensive shield.  The cyan waist armor wrapped around her waist and upper tail, while the clamshell designs from the boots of the armor had moved to the tips of her now silver armored tail.

            Arc nodded.  "Armor of Strata, Dow Inochi!"  Sakura blossoms surrounded Arc, and the scrolls wrapped around his body.  Silver armor covered his black sub-armor.  The plate on his right shoulder extended down in navy blue, and a swan was on the front of his blue-trimmed helmet.  His waist was guarded by navy armor plates, and a golden strap wrapped diagonally from his left shoulder to waist, holding his quiver of arrows.    His silver arm guards were longer than the others to double as protection against enemies and the string of his weapon.  He grabbed his bow and pulled out a golden arrow.  Knocking it in place, he took aim at the Warlord.  "Told ya so."

            _Foolish child._  Daryl pushed himself up and vanished in an illusion.  "Just because I have his armor doesn't mean I use the same tricks."  A star came out and struck Arc's hand, dislodging the arrow.  

            Arc cursed and reached for another.  
            "Don't bother."  Another star flew out and struck Arc's reaching hand.  "I can easily beat you before you even stand a chance."

            ~That's where you're wrong!~ Amelia slammed her tail into the air, and Daryl stumbled back.  ~Illusions are only in the mind.~  She held up her hand, nails already three inches long through the black sub-armor.  ~And I can find you with echo location.~ She fired her nails.

            Daryl knocked them aside.  "How pathetic.  That wouldn't puncture armor."

            ~It did it's job.~

            "Huh?" A golden arrow went through his left wrist.  "Goddammit!"  He grabbed his wrist and glared at Arc, who already had another arrow ready.  

            "Ready to die?"  
            Daryl glared at the two.  "You know, our armor form wasn't the only thing changed with the Dynasty energies."

            ~Meaning?~

            Daryl smirked.  "We gained new attacks as well.  Hell's Illusion." 

            Arc and Amelia suddenly found themselves on an asteroid.  Above them, a large image of Daryl stood with his arms crossed, laughing.  With his good hand he unleashed a barrage of giant throwing stars at the rock.  Arc and Amelia screamed as the rock was destroyed and they were thrown into the void.

            In the real world, Amelia and Arc had collapsed, their armors barely protecting them from the psychic attack.  Daryl's smirk widened as he drew out his scythes and prepared to finish them off.

            "Shuurai Kiru!" Carrie pulled back her fist, surrounded by lighting, and slammed it into Daryl's head.  The Warlord flew back into the wall and grunted.

            Kate knelt over Arc and Amelia.  "They're alright for the most part.  Their minds should repair quickly with the armor."

            Julie nodded and picked up Arc.  "Let's get back to the protected part of the station."

            Kate picked up Amelia and both hurried for the science wing.

            "There's no where for you to run, Ronins! This station is ours, and you will all die."

            "Oh shove it out an airlock." Carrie pulled her fist back again and lightning gathered.  "Shuurai-"

            Daryl teleported away before she could finish the attack.  
            Carrie harrumphed and headed after Julie and Kate.

            "How is it that we're safe here? I thought the Dynasty negated all technology?" Carrie looked at the doorway; where just beyond all power in the station had ceased.  "Why is this part of the station operational?"

            "I've used some of the Ancient's wards Kate had to block their influence."  Julie continued typing.  "How're Arc and Amelia?"

            Kate came out of her trance and the Staff stopped glowing.  "I've healed most damage, but their minds need to repair some of it.  Another hour at most."

            "We don't have that time."  Carrie went to the nearest view port.  "They could attack at any moment.  And I can't pull that move every time."

            "What was that move?" Kate stood up and walked to a nearby chair.  "I've never seen it before."

            Carrie smirked.  "I'll teach you some when this is over.  The Dates kept some martial arts secret on Avalon.  Specifically, merging of elemental attacks with Ronin armor."  She ran a hand through her hair.  "I've learned four of the five known Halo attacks.  There're four that were developed for Strata.  Three for Wildfire."          

            "What about Hardrock and Torrent?" Kate sat down and crossed her legs.

            "None, really.  There were attacks developed for elemental powers of Earth or Water, but never any one specifically designed for the armors.  Though there are rumors that there's some attacks similar to elemental ones that Ancient's can use with the Staff."

            Kate grinned and set the Staff across her lap.  "There are, but it's rare we use them."

            Julie blinked and looked up from her screen.  "Carrie, there's something approaching from the south.  Look out the view port and tell me if you see it."

            Carrie nodded and scanned the outside.  "Nothing really.  Just stars, part of the planet…" 

            "Carrie?" Kate stood up.  "You okay?"

            "Good.  God."

            Julie and Kate hurried over and looked out the view port. 

Kilometers away, a giant ship was approaching the school swiftly.  Its mast had giant sails, unfolded like upside-down fans.  In front of the mast was a six level pagoda, black with red trim.  Surrounding the edges of the ship was a giant defense wall, with towers filled with weapons to ward off any who dared to venture near.  On each side of the oblong-shaped boat were fins curling to the back.  Each fin had a rudder underneath its tip, and at the back of the boat on the bottom was one last rudder.  The front of the ship held not a statue, but skeletons covered with blood.  Around the ship a dark aura engulfed anything nearby.

            "Holy shit." 

            The three Ronins jumped when they heard Arc's voice behind them.  He too was staring out the view port.  "Is that the Dynasty?"

            Julie nodded.  "It's the highest concentration of Dynasty energy.  It has to be their base."

            "Pretty intimidating."  Carrie hugged Arc's arm.  "Yuli and the other Warlords are heading straight for this section.  For us."

            Julie walked over to the computer.  "But not as fast as I thought they would."  She began typing again.

            Kate checked on Amelia, who was groaning and muttering about many painful ways she would make the Warlord of Illusion pay.  "What is it?"

            Arc blinked and glanced at Carrie.  

            Carrie blushed a bit and let go of his arm.  "Sorry."

            Julie stopped typing and looked over the results on her screen.  "They're actually low on energy.  They must've used it up getting that thing here."

            "So they're using the school population to boost themselves up."

            Julie nodded at Carrie.  "But that only buys us an hour at most.  Something tells me when they find they can't get into this place-"

            "They'll blow it up."  Amelia sat up and looked at Arc.  "So what do we do?"

            Julie pursed her lips.  "Kate, you and Carrie get to hauling all the people in Medbay to the ship.  It has enough room.  Amelia, I need you to keep an eye on the Dynasty ship and tell us if their progress changes."

            "Why should I have to keep look out? That thing gives me the creeps."  Amelia moved closer to Arc.

            "And I don't really want to shuffle around a bunch of sick people."  Carrie crossed her arms.  "Who made you leader, anyhow?  You have the least battle experience of any of us.  If anyone should be giving orders, it's me."

            "You?"  Kate laughed lightly.  "You couldn't figure out a way to defeat the Dynasty if your life depended on it."  She met Carrie's gaze.  "And it does."

            "Oh, and you're a better leader, Miss Ancient?"

            "Enough all of you!"  The Ronins girls looked at Arc.  "All of you just shut up and listen.  Julie's the best strategist we have and it's thanks to her that we have an escape route.  We need to evacuate who's left and prepare to leave if the station is destroyed."

            Amelia pouted but moved over to the view port.  

            Carrie and Kate exchanged glances, nodded to Arc, and hurried to Medbay.  

            Julie looked at Arc.  "I guess you're the new leader.  At least we all listen to you."

            Arc sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  "What is it you and I were going to do?"

            Julie nodded to the screen indicating her ship's growth rate.  "I've included some drugs to help accelerate the biological parts of the ship's growth.  You and I need to get it ready for launch.  I'll have to monitor its progress, so you need to get all the umbilical connections ready for instantaneous disconnection."

            Arc nodded and the last two Ronin hurried to the docking bay.

            "You're sure we can't penetrate the shield?"

            Daryl nodded at Yuli.  "Correct.  I've tried to physically, with weapons, energy, even psychically.  Anything that's been touched by the Dynasty appears to be repelled completely."

            Karen stood up from her corner in the room and put her swords away.  "Let me find a way through.  I'll make a hole for us to enter by."

            Yuli shook his head.  "No.  They'd find you out before you made any headway.  We need to crush the Ronin with one blow."  He looked at Rachel.  "Have you mastered your Star Vortex Destroy attack?"

            Rachel blushed slightly, but stood as tall as ever.  "That attack, I'm afraid, still gives me some difficulty."

            "As in?"

            Rachel shifted her weight to her right foot.  "I…can't control its direction yet."

            Yuli sighed.  "Any other suggestions?"

            Beth raised her head from where she was leaning against the wall.  "I have one, Master Yuli."  She uncrossed her arms and walked over to the viewing portrait, examining the protected part of the school.  "We've collected all the population already.  We have no further use for the structure."

            Yuli waved his hand.  "I know that.  The question is how to get rid of the Ronins?"

            Beth turned to him.  "My attack, of course.  Although, for it to be effective, I have to attack the entire station, but it would be successful."

            Yuli blinked and looked at the station.  "It took decades to complete that station.  It can never be rebuilt nor salvaged if lost."  He grinned.  "It's also the symbol of unity for the Bankoku Council."  Yuli laughed.  "Destroying that symbol would have profound psychological impact on all those joined in the council.  Do it.  Destroy the unity and break up the harmony that goes against our power."

            Beth donned her full armor and vanished to the front tower of the Dynasty vessel.

            Arc walked around Julie's ship.  Carrie and Kate had finished evacuating Medbay and all were safe onboard, including Cale.  He had finished his job, and Julie was now going through final checks.  _But what can this thing do against the Dynasty? Even with the organic aspect, won't the technology fail once we leave the field of safety in the docking bay?_

            "Amelia to Arc."

            Arc blinked.  _How the hell do I respond? Where's the communication's panel?_

            As if in response to his thoughts, the wall to his left lit up.  

            Arc pushed the comm button.  "What is it?"

            "There's someone standing on the front tower of the Dynasty ship.  She's holding a chain and sickle."

            "Get to the ship and fast.  I guess this is it."  

            "Julie to Arc."

            "Yeah?"

            "The instant Amelia's on, I'm going to break the umbilicals."

            "Gotcha."

            "There are only two problems."

            Arc hesitated.  "What's that?"

            "One, the ship hasn't completed its growth.  It'll still be eleven point eight percent incomplete."

            "So?"

            "Well, that leads to the second problem.  That eleven point eight percent dealt mostly with propulsion."

            Arc cursed.  "Okay, so you're saying we can't get out of here?"

            "I'm saying we can launch, but we'll be slow as a Martian snail."

            "Damn."  Arc thought for a moment.  "Hey Julie, how do I call up info from where I am?"

            "There's an isomorphic projector onboard.  You should be able to call up a screen anywhere."

            Arc nodded.  "Alright.  Ship? Give me a screen of all subspace tunnels in Tau Ceti."  A screen formed in front of Arc, displaying the maze that was subspace in the area.  "Now calculate the nearest entry point with the Dynasty ship at its location and from where we're launching."  The screen zoomed into a point just one kilometer away from the north end of the station.  "Julie? Can you call up the screen I'm looking at?"

            "Doing so now."  A pause.  "You can't be serious.  This thing isn't designed for subspace tunnels when not completed.  It could be torn apart during entry."

            "Then make sure it isn't."  

            Amelia walked up behind Arc and glanced at the screen.  

            Another pause.  "Alright.  I'm sending you a route to get to the bridge.  Amelia?"

            Amelia jumped.  "Y-yeah?"

            "Join Carrie and Kate with the injured.  Even if we're going to pull this off, there's going to be a lot of turbulence."

            Amelia looked at Arc, who nodded.  "Alright, how do I get there?"

            Light blue lights appeared on the floor.  "Follow those.  Arc, follow the dark blue ones."  On the wall a set of dark blue lights lit up going another direction.  "And hurry.  I'm detecting a power surge from the tower."

            Arc hurried off.    
            Amelia stood there a few more minutes, and then followed her set of lights.

            Beth stood on the tower and gathered her energy.  _Just a little closer and you're going to be crushed, Ronin._  She prepared her kursi-gama.  She narrowed her eyes and swung the heavy end around a bit and threw it at the station.  A golden aura flared around her and traveled down the chain.  "I will destroy you and all you hold dear, Ronin.  You shall die knowing that there was nothing you could do to stop us.  That is my FINAL PROMISE!" 

            Arc was almost to the bridge when klaxons went off and lights blinked.  "What the hell?!"  He ran the rest of the way and went into the bridge.  "What's going on?"

            Julie was typing furiously and giving orders to the vessel.  

            Arc looked around and noticed the screen floating above Julie.  A kursi-gama was flying towards them with a golden aura.  "That won't get through the shields."

            "Final Promise!" 

            Arc jumped at the yell.  He looked at the screen and his eyes widened when the end of the chain split off and wove its way around the school infrastructure.  _We've got to launch now!  _"Julie! Launch!"

            Julie didn't heed him.  _Just a little longer and it'll be strong enough to traverse sub-space.  We can wait another minute._

            Arc turned to a console and typed in commands.  "Emergency over-ride launch code: Hasshin!

            The ship lurched and jettisoned out of the bay so quickly that Julie and Arc were thrown from their stations.  Arc pulled himself up and set coordinates for the subspace tunnel entry.  He glanced at the screen.  Kichi School was completely covered by a cocoon of chains.  Then, before Arc blinked, the chains collapsed inward.  The resulting explosions were innumerable, and the station blew itself out of orbit.  

            Julie stared at the screen as Kichi School, the most advanced and integrated station in the galaxy, flew into the atmosphere of Tau Ceti.  As the ship entered the tunnel, both Ronins saw the explosion as the station crashed on the surface.

            Beth smirked as the station crashed, but the flash of light to the left of the station did not escape her eye.  She looked closer.  _A subspace tunnel.  Is it collapsing? Or…_  She snarled and punched part of the tower, forming a hole in the flawless stone.  _That bitch found them an escape route! Damn it!_  _Master Yuli will not be pleased._  She looked at the school once more.  _Then again, they couldn't have gotten too far.  Nothing could've been at 100% on that thing.  Not with what we did to the power.  We just have to wait for them to show up again._  She jumped down from the tower and headed for the throne room.

            Julie looked over the damage reports from the emergency launch Arc had forced on the immature vessel.  "Well, we made it in."

            Arc sighed and sat in a chair.  He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, rubbing his eyes with his hands.  "They destroyed the school.  In one hit.  How the hell are we supposed to stand up against power like that?"

            Julie glanced at the medbay report.  _No damage there, thank goodness._  "We'll find a way.  Right now we need to find a place where we can finish this ship.  It's our only haven from the Dynasty now."

            Arc nodded and sighed again.  "Right, right.  So we need a system the Dynasty doesn't need to-"

            Alarms went off once more.  Julie turned to the computer.  "It's completion factor breaking down! Now thirteen percent unfinished.  Fifteen.  The subspace is deteriorating the organic growth functions."

            "What about engines? We have to get far enough away from the Dynasty so they can't attack immediately."

            Julie typed something.  "They're not going to hold!"

            Arc grabbed his console as the ship lurched once more, hurling them into normal space.  

            "I can't get the computer to tell me anything.  It's too confused.  I knew that taking it out when it wasn't complete was a bad idea."

            "We didn't have a choice!"  Arc worked on restoring sensors so they could at least SEE where they had ended up.  When he finally got a picture, he paled.  "Julie, what do you make of this?"

            Julie looked over his shoulder.  "That means that we're on a crash course with a planet."  She blinked and it hit her what she just said.  "Shit!"  She worked on orbital thrusters.  

            Arc felt the temperature rise by the wall.  "Julie! Watch out!"  He shoved her down as the power conduit ruptured and struck Arc.    
            "Brace for impact!"

            Julie's warning was the last thing Arc heard before passing out.


	9. Chapter 8: Ronin Team! First battle

When the Future Comes…

By Cypher 

**Chapter Eight - _2391:_ _Ronin Team! First battle_**

            "Arcturus? Arc, wake up.  Come on…"  
            Arc groaned and opened his eyes, wincing at the brightness of the world.  ~What…where?~  
            Carrie sighed and leaned back.  "You were scaring me.  You've been asleep ever since I healed your wounds.  That was over a day ago."

            Arc blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted.  "Where…are we?"

            "The Medbay.  At least, what's left of it."  She waved her arm around the room.  One wall had completely been torn away and was exposed to a damp green field overshadowed by gray clouds.  To Arc's left were examination tables, turned over or broken apart.  He sighed as the academic part of his mind took in the damage to all the circuitry.  To his right was an organic wall regenerating, its surface mimicking gray-purple human membranes with veins of blue blood.

            "What's over there?"

            "The ship protected the injured just before we crashed.  From what we've been able to gather with the remaining sensors is that everything behind that wall is fine."

            Arc let out his breath.  _Cale's okay._  "So…where are we?"

            Carrie stood up and offered her hand.  "Julie needs to fill you in on that.  I tuned her out after five minutes.  She has such a monotone voice, it's dull."

            Arc shook his head and grabbed her hand. _And we're supposed to unite as a team._

            The fins that stuck out to the side of the ship doubled as the Dynasty dungeon with cells that lined up directly against the outer hull.  Each cell contained enough room to barely hold 500 humanoids, though the cells lacked beds and heat.  Since they were against the hull, the cold of space snuck through and settled in each cell, creating a dank atmosphere.  In total, each fin had thirty cells, fifteen on each side.  

            Rachel walked down the hallway of one such dungeon.  She ignored the creatures inside begging for blankets, food and medicine for those that had caught a virus from the cold.  Yuli had given her a specific target to locate.  

            _"I have sensed one that is similar to Strata.  If we can harvest his power, we can use him to defeat the Ronins before they summon the Inferno._"

            She stopped before the final cell and scanned its interior for the boy Yuli had mentioned.  _Is it him? No, too short.  He's too fat.  It's not her. _She wrinkled her nose as a multi-appendage, blue-skinned man caught her eye._  Wrong species._  

She sighed.  _Now what can I do to speed this up?_  She paced back and forth in front of the cell, glancing up every now and then to see if she could spot the mystery man.  _Threaten them?  No, we do that anyways.  Maybe if I…I..._  She punched her fist into the wall next to the cell.  _Damn it! I can't think with all this whining! _ She turned her back to the cell and crossed her arms.  "Damn mortals.  What could they be complaining about now?"  She listened to the cries for a few minutes, and then realized that the cries were for food.  _Say, there's an idea._  She turned around and faced the cell again. "Hey listen up!"  Everyone in the cell quieted and looked at her.  "If you isolate the Alpha in your party and turn him over, your cell will receive an extra ration of food."

            Within minutes, the cell was in a frenzy searching for the boy.  She smirked as the sandy-haired boy was thrown to the front of the cell in a matter of minutes.  While he stood still and tried to look unafraid, his green eyes betrayed the terror at being singled out from the others.  She grabbed his shoulder and teleported him outside the cell.  

            The boy snarled, though weakly.  "I know who you are.  The Ronins'll get you."

            Rachel snorted and slammed the heel of her hand against his temple.  He went limp in her arms.  "Doubtful.  Not with you fighting for us."  She turned and carried the boy away.

            "You mean you have no clue as to where the hell we are?"  Arc rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.    
            "I didn't say that.  I said until we repair the scanners to a higher degree, I can't give you a precise location." Julie typed on one of the few cylindrical consoles on the bridge as an isomorphic screen ghosted just over her.  

Arc quickly took in the damage around him.  The side of the bridge where the conduit erupted was completely melted, black molten metal mixed with red bioelectrical fluids.  On the other side of the bridge, all consoles were perfectly intact, except for the lack of power, which reminded Arc of Cale's training sessions in complete darkness.  _At least half the central matrix is still intact, not to mention the entrance._

"I can tell you that Sigma IV's constellation is in the sky, and from its trajectory, we're in the Toya system.  Which planet, I can't tell you."

            "How many support life?" Arc walked over to the smelted section of the bridge and fingered the fluids.  _It feels like…blood.  What did she put in this thing?_

            "Four out of eighteen.  Not counting moons."

            Arc's braid flew over his shoulder as he snapped his head at her, startled.  "Are they inhabited?" 

            Julie tilted her head for a moment.  "From what I recall, two are colonized by natives, but they had just broken the threshold for interplanetary colonization."  Julie glanced at Arc's slightly confused face.  "Colonizing worlds nearby the home world."

            Arc nodded in understanding.  "So we should find out if we have help."  He headed for the door, throwing his braid back where it belonged.

            "I wouldn't recommend that."

            Arc paused, his eyebrows knitting together as he looked at her.  "Why not? The ship needs repairs."

            She looked up as the screen flickered out for a moment.  She frowned, but her tone remained steady.  "One, they're xenophobic.  Two, if they're involved with us, Yuli will definitely target them."

            Arc pursed his lips, his eyes darting to the ground for a moment.  "He'll target them anyways for energy."

            "But their xenophobia could be used by Yuli against us."  She tilted her head as a new screen appeared just under the main one.  

            Arc sighed.  "So what do we do?"

            Julie moved to another console.  "I'm working on repairs, but the Dynasty will find us far quicker than we can make repairs.  I suggest we find some place to hide both us and the ship."

            Arc nodded.  "I'll send Carrie and Amelia to find some place for the ship.  They can cover the most area.  Kate and I will try and find caves or something.  With luck, it'll hide our power signatures."

            Julie paused in her work and looked at him, her mask of impartiality disrupted by the wrinkles in her forehead.  "Wise.  I'll focus on getting the ship into water.  The water will help mask the core energy while the nutrients will speed up the healing process."  She turned back to the screens and typed something.  Another console sprang to life and she walked towards it.  "There should be survival supplies near the quarters. Good luck."

            "Thanks." Arc grinned and hurried out, heading for the other Ronin.  _Maybe we can last long enough to come up with a way to wipe out the Dynasty._

            Karen watched the stars streak by through the pink translucent sphere and grumbled as she waited for her trip to Earth to end.  She and the Warlord named David had been sent with Nether Spirits to gather the remaining energy imprint of something called Black Inferno around the African ocean on Earth.  "Why're we doing this again?  I wanna go skin Ronins."  She shifted in the transport sphere and slammed one fist into her hand, pouting slightly.

            David growled.  _Doesn't she ever stop whining? She said that ten minutes ago. And then ten before that._  He clenched his teeth, then took a big breath and let it out, calming himself before speaking.  "I keep telling you.  I'm still healing and we need your acid to penetrate the shielding and keep away the guardians.  You can skin Ronins when we get back after we find them."

            "But what do we need this armor for? I'm strong enough to kick all four of their asses."  Karen tossed her hair back and flexed her muscles.

            David glanced at her.  "Don't underestimate them.  Besides, it's not for us.  It's for some person that can rival Strata."   
            Karen rolled her eyes.  "That brat?  Please.  When I get back I'll show them who's strongest."

            David shook his head and looked ahead.  "Heads up, we're approaching Earth."

            Yuli eyed the six screens in his throne room with suspicion.  Each screen held a single planet, each a possible target.  "So which planet holds the Ronin?"

            Beth shrugged.  "One of these six.  We don't have enough energy to do more sensitive searching for Ronin energies.  These are the only places we detected recently subspace tunnel activity."  

            Yuli growled and threw his goblet at a screen.  The goblet shattered the screen and fell through the void behind it.  The shards floated back to the screen and reformed into a perfect picture.  "Not good enough! I want to know where they are and crush them now!"  
            Daryl stepped towards one screen and tilted his head, his brown eyes flashing green momentarily.  "What planet is this?"

            "Toya III.  No native life above animals."

            Daryl nodded and continued to look at the screen, examining it closely.

            Yuli sat up and looked at the Warlord of Illusion.  "Do you think they're there?"

            "I can't promise, but I can sense four strong psyches there."

            "One Ronin didn't survive?" Beth smirked. "That's not all bad."

            Daryl shook his head.  "Strata blocks my mental scans.  I noticed that I couldn't sense him in my last battle with them."

            Yuli looked at Beth.  "Set the ship to Toya III.  We'll wipe out the Ronin before they have a chance to regroup."  He sat back in his throne and laughed.

            Beth nodded as a golden aura folded around her and teleported her away.

            Daryl glanced at the other screens.  "You know it'll take about a week to reach Toya III with the power we have."

            Yuli grunted.  "They won't have discovered enough power to defeat us by then.  We'll crush them."

            Off in a corner of the throne room, in a column of purple and black light, a nude, green-eyed youth withered and writhed as Nether energies laced into his soul.  His head was thrown back as silent screams of anguish escaped his soul.

            "We have to stay here?! But it's cold and slimy and-"

            "Wet?" Carrie smirked at the complaining Torrent bearer.    
            Amelia glared at her.  "I'm so going to hurt you."

            "Do it later." Kate walked over to a corner of the cave and dropped her oversized backpack.  "We need to set up camp for tonight.  Tomorrow we have a lot of work ahead of us."

            Carrie dropped her own bag and glanced at Kate, frowning slightly.  "What's that?"

            "We have to move the ship into a nearby lake."

            Amelia's eyes widened.  "Is that bookworm NUTS?! That thing's huge! We'll never be able to move it!"

            Kate rolled her eyes and typed a command on the keypad on top of the bag she set down.  "With Arc's telekinesis, my powers, and the armors' strength, it shouldn't be TOO hard.  It'll just take much of our day." She stood back and waited.  
            "But what about the marine life? I won't have us disturbing them just for some stupid space ship project." Amelia folded her arms.  "What are we waiting for, anyways?"

            Kate nodded to the bag.  "Just wait.  And Julie's done a scan on the lake.  There's no real marine life to speak of."  The keypad suddenly beeped and the bag began moving.

            "What the hell?!" Amelia moved behind Carrie and peeked out over her shoulder.

            Carrie glanced back at her.  "Didn't you take Basic Survival 101?"  
            Amelia shook her head, her eyes wide as the bag stretched out a floor of synthetic velvet.  "We're taught on Atlantis to just find the nearest body of water and survive there until help arrives."

            Kate watched the bag carefully, monitoring its progress.  "It's a standard survival habitat.  It can house up to twenty people, facilities, a small kitchen, and walls to separate rooms."  The middle of the bag inflated, its radius matching the size of the velvet floor it deployed just moments before.  A blue-purple polymer grew on the walls and hardened.  "It also is undetectable when located over 100 feet underground and isn't technological in nature after deployed.  So we can use it as a haven from the Dynasty."

            Amelia noticed a pole structure rising over the walls, the last of the bag, and deploy a roof identical to the walls.  She blinked a couple times.  "Is it also portable?"

            Carrie nodded.  "Of course.  What use would it be if it could only be left in one place?" She stepped towards the finished structure, now taking up all but a small annex at the entrance to the cavern.  "Come on.  We need to unpack these supplies."  She ran a hand through her hair before picking up her bag.

            Kate waved her hand and the Staff appeared.  She grinned at the other two Ronins.  "I'm going to set up wards, just in case the Dynasty sends minions to scout."  She turned and walked out the tunnel.

            Amelia stared at the structure another moment, overcoming her awe.  "You don't think they have an aquatic version of this, do you? Because sometimes I could use my own room when-"

            "Amelia."  Amelia looked at her friend.  Carrie smiled and shook her head. "Let's just get this stuff unpacked." 

            Amelia nodded and ran over to help her friend.

            Arc crossed his arms and sighed.  _It'll be an easy move, she said.  If we all work together it'll take no time at all.  Sure._  He closed his eyes and shook his head.  Everything was unpacked when he had returned with Julie.  He cooked everyone dinner, which they loved.  _Not an easy task.  Making food rations taste GOOD._  After Julie explained everything, they all turned in, and there wasn't a peep until the morning.  _I'm starting to think someone's trying to punish me, giving me four girls as partners._  He had awoken to Carrie screaming because Amelia had some moss on her face (not that he wanted to know what THAT was for), followed shortly by Kate also screaming, waking up from some nightmare or other.  And Julie, well, she gave everyone a scare by not even being there until an hour later.  She had been up since dawn working on the ship.  

            Needless to say, breakfast had been tense.  But, with some soothing words from him, and some reason from Julie, they got through it.  Then they got to the site of the crashed ship.  Kate had underestimated how much she could contribute to lifting the ship with the Staff, and neither Carrie nor Amelia were very cooperative taking orders from Julie.  At the moment, all four girls were arguing with each other over what to do next.  _This is ridiculous._  "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"  
            The girls went silent and stared at him, taken aback.  _At least THAT works._  "We're supposed to be working together, not acting like two damn debate teams."

            Amelia and Kate looked down.  Carrie crossed her arms and leveled a glare at Arc, her mouth grim, but she kept silent.  Julie remained expressionless, but Arc sensed a hint of annoyance, as well as encouragement.  

            "Good.  Julie, scrap your plan."

            That statement turned Julie's straight face into one of moderate anger, her eyes narrowing.  "What do you mean 'scrap your plan'?  This needs to be done correctly or damage will result.  Not that you'd know that since you haven't been working on the repairs."

            Arc knew whatever encouragement she would offer had just evaporated.  _Oh well._  "I mean scrap it.  It isn't working."  He looked at Carrie.  "You take to the air and just wait for my next command, alright?"

            Carrie frowned and glanced uncertainly at Amelia.  Amelia shrugged.  Carrie took a deep breath, spread her wings, and took to the air.  
            "Amelia, you get to the lake and wait till I contact you.  And go to full armor.  I'll need your full control over your element."  Arc met Amelia's eye.  "And no goofing off.  Just do it."

            Amelia nodded quickly and ran for the lake.  Her armor call was heard in the distance moments later.

            Arc brushed the bangs out of his eyes and licked his lips, evaluating his options.  "Okay.  Kate, call your armor.  We'll use the Hardrock armor and channel through the Staff to try and get the ground to shift enough to get this thing moving."

            Kate frowned.  "Arc, what Julie said was right.  You haven't been working on the repairs, and such a tactic would-"

            Arc rolled his eyes.  "Just do it, Kate.  I know what I'm doing, okay?  You said the ancient Strata was a genius.  Some of it must've been passed to me.  So just relax."

            Kate stood still, glancing between Julie and Arc.  After a moment her shoulders slumped.  "I hope I don't regret this.  Armor of Hardrock, Dow Gi!"  

            Arc looked over at Julie.  "You in?"

            "Jostling this thing using this method will cause more harm than good."  Her mouth was set in a deep frown and her arms were crossed.  "Then we'll have no escape, and it'll probably kill Cale too."

            Arc repressed the urge to flinch at the verbal jab.  "Not if I use Strata and my power to create a small cushion that'll smooth out the ride.  But it's not perfect.  I need you to monitor the ship and the injured to ensure both survive."

            Julie blinked at his order.  Her arms slowly unfolded and her eyes moved back and forth, as if reviewing something that only she could see.  "Yes…yes.  I see what you mean.  If we use just the right amount of air pressure, it won't harm the hull at all, but Kate's power can't hold out that long, so-" her head snapped up and she regarded Arc with new respect, "so you had Amelia go to the lake and she'll submerge the ship before it reaches the lake.  But your telekinesis will run out…" her eyes roved back and forth again.  "Carrie.  Once submerged, the ship will be lighter, and with Amelia maintaining a solid surface, Carrie can push it towards the lake, letting inertia take over and-"

            "Get it in the lake.  Yes.  So, does it meet with your approval?"

            Julie nodded quickly and ran for the ship.  "Let me make some final adjustments and then go for it!"

            Arc caught a small smile on Julie's face and relaxed.  ~Okay everyone, here's the plan…~

            "Good work everybody."  Arc smiled at the girls and relaxed in the purple chair the habitat had grown specifically at his request.  

            "If it weren't for your plan, we'd still be arguing with Julie."  Kate nudged her friend, who rolled her eyes and sipped the warm mug of green tea.  

            "I'm just glad we got done by sunset."  Carrie was lying on her stomach on the ground to Arc's left.  Amelia was kneeling next to her, kneading her shoulder blades.  "A little to the left."  
            Amelia nodded.  "Sorry about that.  I thought it was pretty light."

            "Hey, no prob.  This isn't the worst muscle I've pulled."  Carrie smirked and closed her eyes.  

            Arc nodded and looked at the purple wall to his right.  His eyes glazed over as his muscles tensed.

            "There he goes again."  Kate got up to get more tea.  "He really shouldn't keep checking."

            "He's the only family he's got left.  You can't blame him."  Carrie arched her back.  "Thanks Amelia.  Anyways, if I was telepathic, I'd be contacting my family too."

            Amelia tapped on the floor of the habitat.  "Can we have the couch back now?"  The floor behind Amelia glowed, and a navy couch formed out of the ground.  She flashed a smile and jumped onto it.  "Ohh.  I love this thing.  Can I get one when this is over?"

            Julie tried not to choke on her tea.  

            Carrie giggled and plopped next to Amelia.  "Yeah, can't we get one?"

            Julie shook her head and looked at Arc.  "I wonder what his life was like."

            "What do you mean?"  Kate came in with a new mug of tea and sat next to Julie.    
            "Well, I know all of your life stories, but his is a mystery."  
            "WHAT?!"  All three girls stared at her, eyes wide.  

            Julie blinked and looked at all three.  "Of course.  Once I knew who you were, I ran a search of each of your files and read them.  His was completely falsified, but that's not surprising considering where he came from."  She raised an eyebrow at the upset faces.  "Didn't you do the same?"

            "No we did NOT do the same!  I can't believe you DID that!"  Carrie glared at the redhead.  "What on Avalon possessed you to do THAT?!"  
            "Since we would be fighting together for a while, it was logical to do background checks so that I could analyze your behavior patterns and try to accommodate each accordingly."  
            Kate started shaking and she set her tea down.  

            "Kate?"  Amelia's anger turned into worry.  "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing…it's just…um…" Kate gave up and fell over laughing.  The other three stared at her for a few minutes.  "Whew, I'm sorry.  It's just the way you said that, so serious and, well, mechanical, that it struck me as funny."  She giggled.  "It really is, if you think about it."  
            Amelia and Carrie looked at each other, then Amelia broke into giggles as well.  

Carrie threw up her hand.  "What the hell."  She grinned.

            Julie watched all three, eyebrows raised and her eyes confused.  "I…don't get it."

            Carrie laughed at that.  

            Kate patted Julie's hand.  "If you don't get it, just forget about it.  It'd take too long to explain."

            Arc suddenly shook his head and looked around.  "What? Did I miss something?"  
            Carrie, still recovering from her bout of laughter, just waved him off.  

            Arc shrugged and looked at the ceiling.  "Do you ever wonder why we were chosen?"

            The female Ronins calmed down and looked at each other.  

            "What do you mean?"  Kate moved closer to Arc.  

            "For the armors, I mean.  Why us? Why me?  I've seen Cale's memories.  He tries to hide them, but the last Dynasty war…"  He looked down at his hands.  "I just wonder, why us?  Why such a different set of people?  Why we have to suffer?"

            Carrie reached out to touch his shoulder.  "Arc-"

            Amelia popped up right in front of Arc.  "Don't wonder about that!"  

            "Gah!"  Arc scrambled back.  
            Julie and Kate looked at each other, the former blinking questioningly and the latter shrugging in response.

            "If you wonder about that then you'll get depressed and you won't be able to fight your hardest and then we'll all die!"    
            Arc stared at her, black eyes wide as they can open.  "Uhh…"

            "Okay, so it's not logical or mythological or anything like that, but it makes sense.  Now stop wondering that."  Amelia leaned back with a broad smile and nodded her head once.  

            Carrie blinked a couple times, trying to figure what just happened.  "Okay…that was weird."

            "But it made sense, right?"  Amelia hopped back on the couch.

            "In some strange way, yeah."  Carrie shook her head and took her place next to Amelia again.  
            Arc looked at Kate.  ~Are Atlantians always like this?~

            Kate shook her head.

            ~Thank gods.~ "Um, anyways, what do we do now?  Has anyone thought it over?"

            Julie raised her hand.  

Carrie groaned.  "Great.  Another plan from the human computer."

            Julie ignored her.  "You're the leader, Arcturus of Strata.  You need to tell us what to do next.  We'll follow your lead."

            Arc blinked. "Run that by me again."

            Kate sipped her tea.  "Julie and I discussed it earlier.  We'll go with whatever you decide."  She looked over at Carrie and Amelia.

            Carrie nodded her head.  "We're in too." 

Amelia grinned.  "Lead on, Arcy-poo."

Arc groaned.  "For starters, PLEASE don't call me that."  He took a deep breath and looked around.  _Well, at least we got a consensus._  "Tomorrow we start training for the Dynasty.  We have to be ready when they do show up, be it tomorrow or three months."

Julie reached behind her and pulled out a data pad.  "I've been researching the armors, but there's not too much on these.  Just what I told you before."

Arc shook his head, his braid falling over his left shoulder.  "That's alright.  I have Cale's stories to help.  For starters, we'll practice sure-kills.  We need to build up stamina for them.  Carrie, that lightning fist thing you threw at Daryl?"

            "Like I said, I know a few air and fire attacks too.  But that's it."

            Amelia sighed.

            "Once I contact Avalon again, though, I'm sure I can find a water attack."

            "And Carrie was right, there are some Staff techniques that I can use that are equivalent to the elemental based ones."  Kate tapped one finger on her knee, her eyes closed in thought.

            "What about Inferno?"

            Arc tilted his head.  "Inferno…Inferno…what's that again?"

            Julie tapped on the pad and looked over it.  "A white armor.  It's the combination of all five armors and contains the ultimate attack."

            "I'm guessing it's a Wildfire thing, with a name like Inferno."

            Julie shrugged.  "We'll try that later, I guess.  We'll need it to destroy Yuli."  
            "After we have our sure-kills down.  That okay with everybody?"  Four affirmatives replied to Arc's inquiry.  "Okay.  Then let's head for bed.  Tomorrow we start training."

            "We're arriving in the Toya system."  

            Beth opened her eyes to slits and examined the screen.  She was leaning against the far wall of the throne room, her legs and arms crossed.  "How long till we reach Toya III?"

            "Another day or so."

            Beth opened her eyes fully and stretched.  "Well, what shall we do until then, Daryl?"

            Daryl frowned.  "From what I'm sensing…"

            Beth smirked and walked up behind him.  She encircled his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.  "I always did love telepaths.  You dig right to the dirty parts of minds."

            Daryl turned around and looked down at her.  He noticed the black torches dimmed.  "It would be unwise to do this.  We must be at full strength for when we arrive."

            "My dear Illusion, have you never heard of Bouchuu magic?  By controlling the flow of ki during sexual intercourse, one can increase his or her power."

            Daryl raised a brown eyebrow.  "So you're basically looking for a one night stand."

            "Of course not.  This is to increase our power for when we take on the Ronins."  She kissed him lightly on the nose.  "Besides, what's a little pleasure before business?"

            Daryl looked up at the ceiling.  _A man only lives one lifetime. Take what you can get._  "Sure." He smiled and led her away.  
            Beth traced a finger down his chest and tossed her blond hair over her shoulder, her eye focusing on the shadowed figure in the far corner for only a moment.  Then she and Daryl left the room.

            David shook with rage.  He knew Beth could sense him.  He knew that she knows of his feelings.  His fists were shaking so hard that blood was starting to flow from where his nails were biting into his skin.  _I'll kill him.  When this is all finished, I'll kill him._  He turned and stormed off, punching a support pillar on his way out.

            After a moment, Karen slipped out from behind the punched pillar and examined the fist-sized hole in it.  "Okay.  No more spying on Warlords unless there's better cover."  She tossed a poison dagger in the air and caught it.  "Still, this is getting interesting.  I wonder who'll kill whom first.  And will I get a shot."  Her emerald eyes sparkled with anticipation as she walked behind the pillar once more.

            Yuli's eyes snapped open as the viewing portrait displayed five armor signatures.  "I've found them."  He frowned.  "But we're still a day away.  Unless…Rachel!"  

            The mistress of Starlight appeared and bowed in front of Yuli.  "You called, Master?"  
            "I've located the Ronins.  Your powers allow you to travel greater distances than the other Warlords.  I want you to go and destroy Strata.  He's floating in the atmosphere, so the others won't interrupt."

            Rachel gave a feral grin and ran a hand through her ponytail.  "It would be an honor, Master Yuli."  She faded from his site.  
            Yuli looked back at the viewing portrait.  "I feel that the armors are bonded most strongly with Strata."  He rested his elbow on his throne and his chin on his hand.  "But why Strata?  Why not Wildfire?  There's something amiss here…"

            Arc focused his energies on the silver arrow in his hand.  _Cale's taught you, you've done it a million times.  You're just calling it again.  That's all._  "Arrow Shock Wave!" Golden beams of energy swirled into the tip of the arrow and he released it, sending the attack into the surface of the moon.  He winced as a new crater was formed.  _Better be careful where I aim that._

            ~Kate to Arc.~  
            Arc looked down at the continent below.  ~Yeah?  Something wrong?~

            ~The Staff is going nuts.  The Dynasty is close.~

            Arc let out a curse and turned to re-enter the atmosphere.  ~Anything else?~  
            ~Julie says look out behind you.~

            ~What do you-~ "AGH!"  Arc was sent spinning away from his position.  He shook his head and focused his thoughts, returning to a stabilized flight.  "Who the hell are you?"

            Rachel pulled out her jittes and twirled them around.  "You don't remember me.  I'm hurt."

            "Remember? Have we even MET?"  
            Rachel's eyes narrowed.  "That super model that you rejected?  You remember her?"

            Arc scratched his helmet and tilted his head.  "Not really, no.  Could you narrow the field?"  
            Rachel screamed and lunged at him.  Arc brought up his bow and blocked her, but was pushed back.  _Let the fun begin._

            "I'm going up there." Carrie flew into the air and sensed for Arc's armor signature.

            Julie cupped her hands around her mouth.  "And how do you think you'll survive in space?  We don't have the resources.  Arc's on his own until he returns." 

            "We can't just leave him there!"

            Kate's narrow eyes watched the battle-taking place above.  ~It's not good, Anubis.  He just let out a sure-kill.  He's got to build up his energy again.~

            ~Do not worry, child.  The armor chooses one who can handle its power and survive great attacks.  He will be fine.~  
            ~I wish I had your confidence…~   
  


            Winds ensnared Arc's arms as he flew above Rachel.  _Here goes nothing._  "Tatsumaki!"  He aimed his foot at Rachel's chest and the winds slithered down his body to his toe.  Rachel was able to dodge the main attack, but the wind still hit her shield, weakening it slightly.  "Shit."  _This is not going my way._

            "What's wrong?"  She dived under him, then came up behind him.  "Am I too fast for you?"  She took a swipe at his back, slicing into the silver plating.

            Arc grit his teeth and backed off, facing her.  "That isn't the only trick I've got."  
            "Oh, let me guess, you're little sure-kill.  Forget it."  She placed the ends of her jittes together and began twirling them.  "Mine's superior.  Starlight Sword Scream!"  

            Arc's eyes flashed blue and he rocketed out of line of the attack.  _One shot. _He pulled out an arrow and quickly gathered the energies.  "Arrow Shock Wave!"  

            Rachel's eyes flashed black as the gold bands on her body flared up and rose to meet the attack.  

            Arc had to shield his eyes from the explosion.  After a minute, the lights died down, but the smoke remained.  He summoned a small gust to blow it away.  His eyes widened and he stumbled back when he saw Rachel, completely untouched.  "How…"

            "Hope you're ready for this one, big boy.  Starlight Rain!"  Her armor glowed, and streaks of light flew out at Arc.    
            Arc pulled his arms back and called upon the winds once more.  "Hakuchou Yarinage!"  His helmet flashed and he hurled the elemental attack at Starlight's sure-kill.  
            Rachel laughed.  "That weak thing? Don't count on it.  Starlight Rain is three times as deadly as the Starlight Sword Scream."

            Arc screamed as the sure-kill tore through his winds with no effort and struck him dead on.  The force caused him to fall into the atmosphere, and the pain prevented him from focusing.  
  


            Kate jumped up from her crouching position and ran towards the nearest mountain.  ~I told you.~  
            ~Ye of little faith.~  Anubis floated alongside her.   
            ~Screw faith!~ 

            "Kate! Where're you going?!"  Amelia ran after her.

            Carrie looked up and noticed a falling object.  "Is that…Arc?!"  She flew up to catch him.  "Arc!  What happened?"

            Julie followed Carrie's trajectory with her eyes.  "Carrie! Watch out!"  
            "Starlight Sword Scream!"

            Carrie yelled and fell back as the bars of light struck her.  
            "Damn it!"  Julie ran after Carrie's body.  "Hold on!"  

            Arc slammed into the ground first, creating a large crater.  Carrie landed a hundred yards away, forming a twin crater.  Kate and Amelia ran for Arc.  Julie went after Carrie.  
            "Arc!  Hold on!"  

Arc managed to roll on his side before coughing up the blood in his mouth.  ~Wait…don't…~  
            "Well, well, well.  Three Ronins, all for the picking."

Kate lifted the Staff and aimed the sharp end at Rachel.  "Let's see how you like this, bitch!  Yarinage Shinkirou!"  The Staff's white aura flared and shot out a javelin of energy directly at Rachel's chest.  

Rachel smirked.  "Please, I don't have a Ronin armor."  She watched the energy crackle as it hit the shield, but otherwise fade away.  "Those energies don't affect me."

"How about this.  Super Wave Smasher!"  Amelia had taken position under Rachel and aimed directly at her.  

Rachel yawned as that, too, was deflected.  "Pathetic.  Try This, Ronins.  Star Vortex Destroy!"  The sky darkened, revealing the stars.  The star above Rachel glowed brightly, and the purple energies swirled down towards the Ronins.

Arc closed his eyes.  _I can't let them die.  I can't!  But my attacks…they won't work.  _Images of Kate and Amelia defending him flashed through his mind.  _I can't lose.  I won't die!_

_~Then don't.~_

_Who's there?  _Arc felt his consciousness pulled inside the armor.  His body, dressed in a dark blue kimono with sakura blossoms, appeared in a clear green field.  Above him the stars of Earth shined proudly.  _What's going on?_

_~Welcome, Arcturus.~  _A man, wearing the same kimono as Arc, walked towards him.  He had sapphire eyes and dark blue hair, which had a forelock that dangled right between his eyes.  __

_Who are you?  Where are we?_  Arc stepped back as the man approached.  

The man smiled.  _~I am Rowen Hashiba, the last bearer of the armor of Strata.  When I died, I purposefully left my soul in this small pocket so that I could guide the armor and aid the new bearer.~_

_Rowen, you're dead.  And I never felt your soul before._  He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.  _You also could've come forward sooner, like when we NEEDED guidance._

_~I guided the armor to the correct bearer generation after generation.  It's not an easy task for a spirit.  Believe me.~  _The spirit looked up at the sky.  _~They're beautiful, aren't they?~_

_Yeah, yeah.  My friends and I are about to die and you wanna look at stars?  Some aid.  
            _The spirit of Rowen chuckled.  _~You certainly have the Hashiba urgency.  Unlike the others, I realized that the new bearers might not be human.  Thus, I remained here to ensure you would be able to unlock the powers hidden in this armor.~_

_Hidden power?_ Arc tilted his head.  _What hidden power?_

Rowen's spirit stepped forward.  _~This.~_  He grabbed Arc's head.  Arc and Rowen closed their eyes, and Rowen glowed translucent blue, his head tilted back and kanji glowing strongly.  Arc's kanji lit up as well.  The light created from Rowen's spirit grew brighter as he passed on the information, and crossed over into eternal slumber.  

Arc rolled onto his back and placed his hands in front of him towards the oncoming attack.  His kanji flared as winds and telekinetic energy formed into a sphere between his hands.  

"Hmm? What's he up to now?"  Rachel crossed her arms and waited.  "Not that he can stop his demise now."

He closed his eyes.  Rowen's words formed in his mind.  "Gale Winds!"  The sphere between his hands expanded outwards, passing harmlessly through the two nearby Ronins and forming a protective barrier of winds and telekinetic energy.  Starlight's ultimate sure-kill closed in and struck the barrier.    
            "Impressive.  But he can only hold out for so long."  Rachel turned towards the second crater.  "They're next."

Arc twisted the shield, forming a concave surface redirecting the attack towards Rachel.  

Rachel never even saw the attack until it struck her from behind.  Her back arched and she let out a howl as the energy forced her back into space.  Once free of the atmosphere, she fell limp, her own attack defeating her.  "This is far from over, Strata."  She closed her eyes and blacked out.

            Arc panted as the shield died.  "That…was pretty cool."  
            "Arc!  What the hell was that?  How did you do it?  Can you teach me, huh? Can you?"

            Kate batted Amelia away and examined Arc's wounds.  He carefully sat up, but doubled over as Julie touched his abdomen.  "Definitely some broken ribs.  Perhaps a punctured lung.  Nothing we can't fix."  She helped him to his feet.  

            Arc yelled and practically collapsed as he put pressure on his right leg.  Kate glanced down and found his knee bent backwards.  "Sorry."  
            "Aww, come on!"  Amelia put Arc's other arm over her shoulder and both girls headed towards Julie and Carrie.  "We'll have you fixed in no time and you can tell us how you did that."

            Arc nodded and looked at the stars.  _They are beautiful.  Thanks Rowen. _


	10. Chapter 9: New Powers Revealed! The Calm...

When the Future Comes…

By Cypher

**Chapter Nine- _2391:_**_ New Powers Revealed! The Calms and The Storms_

            "So how'd you do that?"

            "Julie, now is not the time to be interrogating him over his attack."  Carrie shifted her grip on Arc's sub-armored leg, careful not to move the already dislocated bone.  "Amelia, you got a firm hold on him?"

            Amelia nodded.  She had her hands around Arc's chest, keeping him in place.  "But why do I have to?  It shouldn't hurt to heal his leg, right?"

            Kate, who was standing off to the left and watching the setting sun, glanced back at Amelia.  "She used all her energies on healing herself and us.  That, plus the fact that she's already tired from Starlight's attack, means her body's under a lot of strain.  She can't use a total healing on a bone.  The bone has to be reset and she can speed up the regeneration of muscles.  So she has to set his leg the old fashioned way."

            Amelia furrowed her brow.  "Old fashioned way?  What way's that?"  
            "You're about to find out."  Carrie tightened her grip.  "Ready, Arc?"

            Arc had his eyes clenched shut.  "You're positive there's no pain reliever?"

            "We have to save it for serious injuries.  On the count of three.  One.  Two."

            Amelia tightened her hold on Arc's torso.  
            "Three!"  She pulled the joint back into place.  

            Arc screamed, his telekinetic energies attempting to force any external stimuli away sub-consciously.

            Amelia gritted her teeth and held on despite the pressure.  "Arc!  Control your powers!  We can't hang on!"  
            Carrie wrapped her hands around Arc's knee and began to heal the muscles.  "It's almost over."

            Arc stopped screaming after a minute, his energies dying with the noise.  However, he kept his eyes shut as he panted, trying to relieve the pain.  

            "It's okay, Arc.  It's okay."  Amelia reached up and examined his disheveled braid.  

            Arc's hand snapped back and grabbed hers.  ~Don't.  Touch.  The.  Hair.~

            Amelia blinked, but dropped the hair.  "Sorry."

            Carrie fell back and lay on her back, her wings fully extended.  "I don't have any more.  Not without risking my own personal chi."

            "I'll handle the rest.  The Staff should be able to push the armor to heal him."  Kate stepped forward and laid the top of the Staff over Arc's knee.  

            "Now then, about that power."  Julie sat next to Arc.  "How did you call it."

            "Julie…"  Kate gave her a warning look.

            "No.  It'll keep my mind off," he hissed as he shifted his weight.  "Off the pain."  He took a deep breath and forced his muscles to relax.  _Just like Sekhmet taught you, Arc.  Relax the muscles and the blood flow slows down, decreasing the pain._  Part of his mind winced, remembering how Sekhmet had died.  "Inside my armor.  The previous bearer was inside my armor.  Part of his soul or something.  He knew that the next bearer wouldn't be human, so he left it for a time of great need.  I guess he didn't consider it great enough when we crash landed."    
            Kate eyed him.  "Rowen Hashiba?"

            Arc looked at her.  "Figures you'd know.  Yeah, Rowen Hashiba.  He opened up something inside me.  A…" he searched for the word, trying to find the best way to articulate his experience.  "A deeper link between the armor and myself.  A way to meld my powers with that of the armor."

            Kate pulled the Staff away.  "That should help the knee.  Be gentle on it for a few days.  Don't bend it too quickly or too much."  She stood up and crossed her arms.  "Odd, though.  I hadn't sensed Rowen's spirit within you."  She turned her head to her left.  ~Did you?~

            The ghost of Anubis shook his head.  ~But Strata, unlike the others, has been cut off from Earth and the others the longest.  And if anyone could find a way to hide within an armor, it would be Rowen.~

            "Kate?"  Arc blinked and waved his arm towards her.  "Whatcha staring at?"

            "Just consulting some ties of the Staff."  She looked back at Arc.  "Apparently, since Strata was missing the longest from the others, he found a way to partially isolate his full signature from the Staff.  But I can vouch personally for the others, there is no pocket in their armors containing aid."

            "So how do we discover what Arc did?  Our second sure-kills?"  Carrie had her arms behind her head and she stared at the sky.  "Meditate?  Or do we have to be in a life-threatening position to gain this power?"

            "I don't know.  Julie?"

            Julie tilted her head, her eyes closing slightly.  "Because of the link of the armors and from what I can discern of Inferno, all are connected, and now that Arc has awakened his power, we should all be able to awaken ours shortly thereafter.  How, though, I'm afraid I wouldn't know."

            "Great."  Amelia laid on her stomach, facing Arc.  "So to sum everything up, we can now get our new cooler powers, but we don't know how or when, and the Dynasty is nearly here.  On top of that, there's this strange Inferno thingy that we have to learn about and use."  
            The others blinked and looked at her.

            She blinked back.  "What?"

            "Every now and then, Mouri, you amaze us with your ability to comprehend and summarize situations."

            Amelia frowned at Julie.  "Are you saying most of the time I'm not smart?"

            "An apt, if crude description, yes."

            Kate raised an eyebrow at Julie.

            Arc sighed and hung his head.  _Someone has a twisted sense of humor setting me up with these four._

            Carrie groaned and closed her eyes.  "Tell me when the fight's over.

            Yuli stood over the stone tablet holding Rachel of Starlight.  He growled and turned around, his eyes boring into the walls.  _Damn you, Rowen.  I'll make sure your soul rests with your descendant's in Hell._  A picture Rowen Hashiba walking a young boy back to sleeping bags under the African sky flashed through Yuli's mind and he placed a hand to his forehead, leaning forward slightly.  

            "Master Yuli?"  Beth placed a hand on Yuli's shoulder.  "Are you okay?"  
            Yuli's pupils narrowed and glowed red as he gathered strength from the fear of the prisoners below.  He shrugged Beth off violently.  "I'm fine.  Just a headache."  He stood up straight and turned around.  "How long until Rachel is at full strength again?  She almost defeated Strata."

            "Not for three days.  Her sure-kill made a mess of internal organs.  The dark energies can only move so fast."  She rubbed her forearm and bit her lip in thought.  "Master Yuli, I believe it would be best if Daryl and I attacked when we're in range."

            Yuli looked over at her.  "Why not you and David?"

            Beth shrugged.  "He's not ready.  Daryl and I have enough experience that we can probably take them out."

            Yuli walked to the other side of the room, examining the naked boy on another stone table.  Unlike Rachel's, this table contained runes inscribed on its surface.  Around the pillar of the table was a collection of black crystals.  The runes glowed faintly as the power of the crystals was fed into them.  "Karen and David shall go first."  
            Beth stepped back, frowning.  "They're-"

            "Shut up!"

            Bath stood straight and bowed her head.  "Yes sir."

            Yuli lifted the boy's arm and examined the patches of darkness growing on it.  The boy groaned in response, his green eyes fluttering a moment.  "You and Illusion have done the majority of the attacks while Venom and Darkness have run my errands.  It's time they had a chance to fight."  He placed the arm back down and looked at Beth.  "You and Daryl will search for the Ronin strong hold.  I haven't been able to sense them in the evenings, which means they've found some way to shield themselves without being conspicuous.  I want to strike while they sleep if it means victory.  Clear?"

            Beth nodded.  "Yes, Master Yuli."  She glanced over at the boy behind Yuli, feeling a bit of sympathy for the carrot-topped child as he flinched in pain.  "Is that…?"  
            Yuli glanced over his shoulder.  "Should Inferno be awakened, we'll have one to fight back with."  He walked towards the door.  "Tell Venom and Darkness to be ready the instant we're in range of the planet."

            Beth bowed her head and watched him leave.  She walked over to Rachel and used the dark energies to examine the battle from Starlight's perspective. "So he's discovered his secondary power."  She smirked slightly and removed her hand.  "These fights will certainly be interesting."  She spun on her heel and walked out.  
                        

            Twin-suns ascended over the horizon of the fifth planet of the Toya system, revealing mountain chains filled with light-red forests and miles of lush emerald fields, and a large aqua lake, thriving with tangerine protozoa and mud-colored plant life.  If one looked down the center of the lake, they would find a diamond-shaped structure, a ship whose hull twitched and writhed as it drew from the nutrients of the water to regenerate and grow.  If one were a marine creature, then a faint humming could be heard emanating from the hulk, similar to that of a blue whale, just on a frequency only marine life could register.

_            Yet another reason I should be doing this somewhere else,_ Amelia thought as she floated near the shore.  She had shifted to her mermaid form and summoned her sub-armor.  Kate had informed them the night before that meditating in the armors' natural environment might entice the second sure-kill to surface.  _Meditate.  Right.  I haven't meditated ever.  I'm just supposed to float here with my eyes closed until my armor says something to me? What an idiotic idea._

            She sunk below the surface of the lake and headed for the far shore.  _Stupid ship.  I wanted to do this in the cave but noooo.  Arc's recovering and they thought he'd be a distraction to me.  Humph._  She thumped her tail on the bottom of the lake.  _They just want him for themselves, I bet._  

            The humming from the ship increased in pitch and she glanced at it.  _Now what?  Julie said it'd be fine.  Then again, she seems all talk.  I bet she's never designed a ship in her life and now it's gonna blow up or something._  

            Instead of an explosion from below, however, a red-pink sphere from above blasted into the surface.  Amelia threw her hands in front of her face to shield herself from the attack.  A moment later, her nose picked up a hint of vinegar.  While she wasn't sure what the stuff was, years of emergency drills on Lost Atlantis alerted her to the hazardous nature of the smell.  _Acid.  Maybe poison._  She looked towards the surface and noticed a figure floating above the center of the lake.  _Uh oh…_

            Another sphere of acid hit the surface and exploded.  Amelia noticed the humming of the ship had changed to a shrill tone, almost a shriek.  She winced and glanced around.  _What do I do?  I can't fight this person alone…can I?_  She sensed another blast coming and swum farther away from the center as it impacted.  _Guess I have to._

            "Armor of Torrent, Dow Shin!"  The water around Amelia swirled into a small whirlpool, and sakura blossoms and scrolls surrounded her.  As the transformation occurred, the whirlpool inverted, rising Amelia on a pillar of water.  A moment later, Amelia emerged from the cyan-sphere of power that encompassed her transformation.  The armor around her tail separated and forced her back to a hybrid form.  The gold and blue clamshell designs from the tips of her fins returned to their proper location at the knees, and the armor also covered the fins that formed on her calves with silver armor and blue tips.  

            She stood at full height and eyed her attacker.  They wore poison red body armor with tropical green armor guards on the legs, arms, and shoulders.  The armor itself seemed to shine in the light, and instead of solid metal, looked like scales, similar to a reptile's.  Two swords rested on each of the person's hips, and two more were on their back.  In the attacker's hands were two elongated katana.  The longer katana were green, and like the green part of the armor, were covered with fang-shaped spikes.  The helmet that hid the person's face was green as well, but a crown of four red spikes rested on its top, and the faceplate was white, in the shape of a snake.  

            The attacker grinned and tapped her swords together.  "My name is Karen.  Warrior of Venom.  Prepare to die."  Karen dived into the pillar of water and sent an explosion up it, right onto Amelia's foothold.  The pillar exploded, with Amelia landing on the far shore of the lake.

            "Owwww.  No fair."  Amelia pushed herself to her knees and looked over at Karen.  

            Karen was flying over as fast as she could.  Her arms blurred into six, and she started thrusting them at Amelia.

            Amelia yelped and dodged them.  "Stop! Watch it! Please!"  One finally landed its mark on her upper right arm. "OW!"  

            Karen paused in her attack, and Amelia took the opportunity to back away.  She held her arm and winced as she felt it burning.  _It is poison.  An acidic one._

            Karen licked the tip of her sword.  "Ready for the next one?"  She pulled out the other eight swords and connected them tip to end, forming a sword whip.  "Snake Fang Strike!"

            Amelia extended the fins on her forearms and used them to protect her face.  Despite the attempt, she still yelped as the energy lashed and even cut some holes into the armored fins.  When the attack finished, Amelia lowered her arms slowly, a look of complete terror on her face.  _I'm gonna die._

            "I like that face."  Karen put all her swords away and crouched on the ground.  "I like terror.  I like fear."  She rushed forward and pushed Amelia to the ground, holding down Torrent's shoulders.  "I like pain."  Steam rose and Amelia screamed as acid began eating the armor.  "Oh yeah…my armor's pure acid to touch."  Karen moved her left hand towards Amelia's neck.  "Pain…death…."  Karen's pupils contracted.  "Death…"

            "I can't get a response! All I'm getting is pain!"  Arc looked over at Julie.  "She's going to die if Kate doesn't get there soon."

            Julie was calmly typing on a three-dimensional keyboard.  "Don't worry.  We still have an ace up our armor."  She called up another screen and maneuvered commands around.  "Can you reach Carrie yet?"

            Arc shook his head.  "She's still isolated her mind for meditation.  If I breach it, who knows what could happen."  He rubbed his forehead, and paused.  "Oh shit."

            "What?"  Julie typed another command into the keyboard.

            "Kate just got delayed."  Arc swallowed and looked at Julie.  "Darkness just arrived."

            David stood before Hardrock.  _This time I'VE got the advantage._  "It's time to pay you back for what you did before."

            Kate growled.  She had already transformed into her full armor after Arc's call to help Amelia.  "I don't have time for you.  Now beat it or get bashed again."

            "Perhaps you didn't notice," David crossed his arms and smirked, "but my armor's changed.  Your attack won't do more than scratch it now."  

            David's armor of Darkness had changed, but not by much.  There now rested an extra set of claws on his right wrist, and the armor was more formfitting than before.  Other than that, however, the brown armor, chest spikes, and red sub-armor remained the same.  Even the helmet had retained its original form: brown with two black things that looked like a dog's ears rising from the top, and a red facemask.  

            Kate looked over it for less than a second.  She rolled her eyes and lifted her bo staff into the air.  Spinning it, she faced David.  "Iron Rock Crusher!" 

            David's armor glowed.  A moment later, he was hidden behind the attacking energy.  By the time the attack finished, Kate was already on the run again.  She never expected the blow in the abdomen, causing her to fall to the side.  "What the hell…"  She noticed a black wolf, twice the size of a normal Earth one.  It had a brown armor over it's body, legs, and wore a red facemask.  "Darkness?" She sat up.

            The wolf lunged.  Kate held up her arm to ward off the mouth, and cried out when the teeth went right through the armor into her flesh.  ~Arc, we have a MAJOR problem!~

            Arc pounded his fist into the wall.  "Why can't I teleport to Amelia?! She's dying!"

            Julie shook her head.  "You need at least another day to heal that leg."  She hit one final command, and sat back.  "Besides, I just saved Amelia…at least for a few minutes."

            Arc raised an eyebrow.  "What do you mean?"  
            "Well…"

            Amelia was in pain so intense she had never even imagined it.  Every cell in her body was burning, her throat was starting to sizzle, and her screams were deafened by Venom's laughter.  It took her a few minutes to realize that her body was no longer under attack, and that Karen wasn't on top of her any more.  Coughing, and pushed herself onto her elbows and found the Warlord yards away, unconscious, but starting to come to.  "Wha…"  Then she noticed the steam from the lake.  _It almost looks like…but that's impossible…isn't it?_

            "You mean we had WEAPONS available before engines?!  What the hell kinda system was that!"

            Julie shrugged.  "At the time, it made sense."  She started typing again.  "But it was only for one shot.  So tell her to get to water.  Fast.  It'll help heal her."

            Arc nodded.  ~Amelia.  Get into the lake.  I'll explain later.~

            Kate used all her weight and threw the wolf away from her.  Unfortunately, the wolf hadn't released its grip on her arm, and part of the armor and her flesh were torn away.  She concentrated all her energy on not passing out or screaming.  _I need to focus.  He'll strike again if I blink._

            ~Well, Darkness has certainly created a surprise for us.~

            Kate jumped to her feet, holding her bloody arm close to her chest.  ~If you aren't going to help, Anubis, shut up.~

            Anubis shook his head.  ~You need to use it.~  
            Kate glanced at Anubis a moment, then back at the wolf.

            The wolf was encircled by a brown glow, and grew, eventually shifting to its hind legs.  Then it shifted back into David's human form.  He was still smirking.  "What do you think now?"

            "Shove it."  Kate's eyes darted around, searching for a place she could protect herself.

            ~Use it.~

            ~I don't want them to know I can, Anubis.~

            ~Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you do.~

            "Shove this, Ronin."  David summoned the darkness to the area and pointed his no-datchi at Kate.  "Canine Darkness!" 

            The darkness around Kate consumed her.  While the darkness did not scare her, the wolves that appeared and started attacking her from all sides, did.  ~What the hell?!  My weapon goes right through them!~  
            Anubis grunted, feeling the energy from the attack.  ~They're phantom wolves.  If they were focused on me, I could be injured.~

            Kate spun her bo around in an effort to shoo the phantom wolves, to no effect.  ~So what do I do? Sit here until they kill me?~

            Anubis closed his eyes.  ~Give me a moment.~

            David laughed.  "No one can escape that!  My wolves will attack until you're dead!  Nothing can stop them.  Do you hear? Nothing!"  He thumped his chest.  "Take that Ronin!"

            Anubis stepped up to Kate.  ~Okay, the Staff's got a spell to destroy it.  But you get only one shot.  It'll be out of energy once you do.~

            ~I get the picture.  I'll use the attack.~  Kate swung her good arm, forming the Staff of Ancients in her hand.  The Staff reacted, sending a light to pierce the darkness.  Once one beam of light peeked in, the attack dissipated.  _So it won't work if there's light inside._

            David stared, his mouth agape.  _How…the…screw it._  He began calling the darkness again.

            ~Now Kate!~

            Kate sent the Staff away and recalled her bo.  She placed it perpendicular to the ground facing David.  "Tremor Assault!"

            David frowned.  For a moment, he could've sworn he felt the earth move.  When he heard the cracks, he glanced down to see fissures had opened up all around him as a result of tremors, all focusing where he was standing.  Before he could move, the ground beneath him shattered and he plummeted.

            Kate spun the bo.  "Iron Rock Crusher!"  She sent the attack on top of the hole, sealing the Warlord in.  "Finally…" Sending her bo away, she coddled her wounded arm.  ~Arc?  I'm wounded.  I can't help Amelia.  I'm going to meet you at base.~  She turned and ran for the cave.

            Amelia dragged herself into the shallow area of the lake just as Venom had gotten back to her feet.  While before, she had scared Amelia, the look on Karen's face made her want to dive to the bottom of the lake and hide. 

            "Now."  Karen cracked her knuckles.  "I.  Am.  Pissed."  Her eyes narrowed and the armor took on an aura of it's own.  A sickly red color.

            Amelia felt the water slowly healing her, but it wasn't fast enough to deal with the obvious attack that was coming.  She closed her eyes.  _If there's any gods out there, pleas please PLEASE give me something to fight with._

            Karen reared back, gathering the aura in a sphere.  "Poison Crush!"  The sphere dissipated and reappeared around Amelia, shrinking quickly.  One of Amelia's calf fins brushed against the surface, and she could feel it melt on contact.  

_I'm doomed.  Arc, I'm sorry._

Arc closed his eyes.  "Screw what's right or wrong.  If I don't do something now, she's gonna die."

Julie sighed.  "I'm on my way there.  Don't go teleporting yourself."  She ran off.

"I wouldn't dream of it."  _I'm just delving into her mind and pulling out whatever damned power she has._

~Hold on Amelia.  Help's on the way.~  
            Amelia held her breath and curled into a ball, trying to avoid the sphere.  _Arc?  He's…in my mind?_

~Found it!  Okay Amelia…this is going to hurt at first, but it's our last hope.~

"What do you mean?  Arc?"  She felt something inside her mind suddenly tear away, like a scab being pulled from an unhealed wound.  She yelled and held her head.  Then, she felt something well up in her mind.  Something she knew she wasn't ready for, but it wasn't completely alien.  Summoning the last of her energy, she grasped the power in her mind, and the words formed as she did.  "Tsunami Destruction!"  

Walls of water formed around her and attacked, countering the sphere with the power of tsunamis from old Earth, a time when it was still forming.  Power so great it caused entire islands to sink.  The sphere burst, and the waves continued.  One hit Venom, and then the rest of the tsunamis refocused themselves on her as well.  She was hit with wave after wave of water powerful enough to tear out her torso.  With a scream of rage, the bones of her body dislocated and she was sent flying into the distance. 

Amelia collapsed into the water, her armor powering down to sub-armor.  She lapsed into unconsciousness, never seeing Julie arrive, and never knowing that Julie carried her back to safety.

            Yuli observed his two planet-side Warlords on his viewing portrait with a mixture of disgust and worry.  Disgust that they couldn't even destroy a lone Ronin, but fear that the second sure-kill knowledge was spreading through the Ronins.  _This is not going as planned._

Beth watched as David, in his wolf form, tried to dig his way out of his situation.  Though she felt sorry for her friend, she was standing only a few feet away from Yuli, and refused to show any weak emotion in front of her master.

Daryl, standing on the opposite side of the room and watching Karen, was just frowning.  _Honestly, almost every bone in her body's broken, and she's thrashing like a wild animal.  Idiot._  

            Beth was the first to break the silence.  "Are you going to retrieve them, Master Yuli?  They need healing and more training."

            Yuli waved his arm at the portrait.  The two Warlords on it vanished in a green and brown light.  "Tend to them.  I want them ready in two days to attack."  He looked at Beth and Daryl, his eyes glowing red.  "All five of you will attack at once.  And you will crush them."  The energy around him crackled.  "Or else."

            Beth nodded and hurried away.  Daryl watched the portrait for a few more minutes before following his comrade.  

            Yuli waited until the two were gone before standing up and going to a separate room.  He had moved the red-haired boy into it, and the black growths on him had begun to form an armor.  His head remained clear of any growth for now, but Yuli was going to make sure that changed.  "Just a few more days, child.  A few more days, and I'll have reincarnated the Black Inferno into the most powerful armor ever."

            The boy's eyes opened to slits, the first signs of consciousness since the process started.  He looked at Yuli, grunted, and closed them again.

            Yuli sneered, then fell back holding his head.  

Images of Africa, the Black Inferno and White Inferno attacking each other, the crystal caverns, even the last Dynasty war flashed through his mind's eye.  A boy, pure in heart and mind appeared and spoke.  "_This is who you are.  Why are you doing this? Why are you evil?"_

Yuli growled and summoned all the dark energies, draining many of the prisoners below of their life's essence to subdue the images, feelings, and especially him.  That boy.  He glared at the pained youth on the rune-inscribed table.  "Clever, telepath.  But your attempt is in vain.  And soon, you'll work for me."  With that, Yuli turned and left the room.

On a hill, not too far from the cliff containing the sanctuary of the Ronins, sat the dragon-human hybrid of the group.  Oblivious to all surroundings, her emerald wings stretched towards the heavens and her eyes closed, she searched for her inner powers.  For a short time, she felt Arc's mind brush against her shields, but she ignored it.  Her full attention was focused inward, on her armor, and herself.  

As the sun began to set, Carrie finally opened her violet eyes, aware that she had failed to find her inner power, but not unhappy.  Instead of walking all the way back to the cave, she spread her wings to the side and glided on the winds, landing a few meters away from the entrance.  Retracting her wings, she walked into the cave.  

"I'm back! Did I miss much?"  She poked her head into the habitat, smiling.  Her smile faded when she saw Arc's face full of worry and anger.  "What's wrong?"

"You missed the action."  Arc rubbed his forehead, his eyes closed.  "The Dynasty attacked."

Carrie frowned.  "I didn't sense it."

Arc growled and looked at her.  "No. You didn't.  And because of that, we almost lost Amelia." 

Carrie sat across the room from Arc; careful to avoid the dark glare he was giving her.  "I was just trying to find that new power, and you said-"

"I said to meditate, not completely retreat into the subconscious state.  I know what it's like, Dais showed me how."  He sat up and crossed his arms, wincing only a moment as the movement jostled his levitating leg.  "By doing so, you completely lost contact with the outside world.  What if the Warlords had gone after you? You'd be dead!"

Carrie crossed her own arms and tossed her hair back.  "Okay, I made a mistake.  What's got you so pissed off, though?  Nothing bad happened, and Amelia's still alive."

"Go take a look in Amelia's room."

Carrie blinked and stood up.  "Alright.  I'll see what I can do to heal-"

"Just look.  No healing yet.  You haven't regained your full powers."

"I can help."

Arc leveled his glare at her again, this time meeting her eyes.  "No."

She swallowed and walked towards Amelia's room.  _He can be scary at times._  Arriving at the entrance, she glanced in.  _Oh dear…_

Amelia was lying on her back in sub-armor.  Her eyes were closed, but one was puffing up, and part of her face had been hit by acid.  The sub-armor itself was disfigured in places, and Carrie could tell that whatever had hit her disfigured the skin underneath.  Her upper fins had holes, while one of the fins on her calves had been partially burned off.  

Julie was applying any medical treatment she could with the limited supplies they had.  Glancing at the door, she motioned for Carrie to be quite, nodding to Amelia, then to Kate.

Kate was standing at the head of Amelia's bed with the Staff of Ancient's in her hand while chanting softly.  Her eyes weren't closed, but they had glazed over as her right hand drew invisible symbols in the air.  

Carrie watched for another minute, and then headed back to Arc.  Arc had shifted to a more informal posture, but a stern look remained on his face.  Fortunately, the glare had vanished.

"Why…why is Kate doing that?  Trying to get the armor to heal her?"  Carrie took the seat she had before, rubbing her hand over the velvet-textured armrest.

"Partially."  He looked to the ceiling.  "I'm a telepath, you know.  A strong one.  Because you didn't make it, I had to rip the barrier of Amelia's new power as a last resort.  The mental stress…shock…could've killed her.  Kate's repairing as much damage as she can."

"Why aren't you?"

"Her mind will reject my presence for a while, and because of that, I would cause more harm than good."  He lowered his head down to look at her again.  "If you hadn't been in the subconscious, I could've contacted you, and you could've saved her."

Carrie nodded and leaned back, her eyes downcast.  "Alright.  I won't do that anymore.  I promise."  She ran a hand through her short brown hair.  "Will…will she be okay?"

Arc nodded.  "Julie says she'll probably recover, and her mind was halfway to releasing the new power, so she'll make it."  Brushing his bangs back for a moment, his eyes examined his leg.  "You did discover your power, I hope."

Carrie shrunk in the chair, her shoulders riding up.  "Actually…no.  I couldn't find it anywhere."

Arc closed his eyes, letting out a breath.  "That's three, at least.  With luck, you and Julie will discover yours soon."

Carrie tilted her head.  "You've got that tone again."

He stretched, yawning.  "What tone?"

"The one that says you have a plan."

Arc relaxed into his chair, his eyes half closed.  

Carrie waited for an explanation, but when he remained silent, she realized he wasn't going to reveal what it was.  Finally, she stood.  "Alright.  I'm going to bathe, then get some dinner.  I'll see you then."

Arc waved his hand, and then placed his arm over his eyes.

_Must've taken a lot out of him to use his mental powers that way._  Carrie headed for the underground pool.

            When he was sure Carrie had left, Arc put his arm down and stared at the ceiling.  ~I know you can't hear me, being in a coma and all, but I need to talk to somebody.~  Sighing, he floated himself off the ground and into his room.  Shutting the door and landing himself on the bed, Arc hugged his pillow.  ~She almost died today.  I don't know if I could live with her death on my conscious.  If I could deal with any of their deaths.  I know it's the Dynasty's doing…but I feel…responsible.~  He chuckled softly.  ~Kinda how Dais and Sehkmet felt responsible for me when we went on trips.  They always felt so guilty if I fell or hurt myself.~  He rolled on his side, mindful of his leg.  ~I miss them so much.  I miss you too…and…I'm not sure if I can handle this alone.  I need you…~

            In the medbay of Ship, in the healing chamber containing a man with a scar under his right eye, the mental activity of the patient's monitor increased dramatically.  For a moment, one could see through the green liquid and glimpse a clear drop of salt water on the man's face.  Then, before a minute had passed, the tear vanished, and the monitor stabilized once more.

            The next day, Yuli watched his viewing portraits.  All five of the Ronins were out, and the portrait had divided into four views.  One showed Wildfire, wearing her sub-armor and sitting almost perfectly still.  Another, Halo, was on the top of the mountain again, this time though, her eyes remained open.  Hardrock stayed with Torrent and Strata.  Torrent was in a lake, her armor glowing as it healed her.  Hardrock sat at the shore of the lake, chatting with Torrent.  Strata was testing his now fully healed leg, practicing some moves for the next battle.

            The final portion of the viewing portrait gave a bird's eye view of the lake where Torrent and Venom had battled the day before.  _So that's where they've hidden their starship.  But they don't leave from there.  It must've crashed, but that beam,_ he looked to the side, the chamber of Nether energies where his Warlords were being enhanced and repaired, _it's still active.  Just not functional._

            "Master Yuli?"

            Yuli didn't even glance in Beth's direction.  "No.  They're not ready yet."

            She stepped forward.  "But sir, we should attack now, while Torrent and Strata are still weak."

            "Two of you can't handle even one of them."  He heard David grunt.  "Halo was completely vulnerable, yet they avoided her.  With incompetence like that, I don't want any of you going down without the other four.  With luck, Illusion and your brains will counter their idiocy and achieve at least one death."

            Daryl, arms and legs crossed as he leaned against a corner behind Yuli's throne, opened his hazel eyes.  "Sir, why not just have Beth use her more powerful sure-kill to destroy the planet and be done with them?"

            Yuli snorted.  "She's no where near that powerful.  Besides…"  He looked towards the door containing the Alpha named Anthony, his final weapon.  "Once his transformation is complete, his power will be able to achieve that."

            "And we'll be obsolete?"  Daryl thought allowed.

            Yuli stood and walked towards Daryl.  "Is that what you're worried about?"

            Daryl shrugged, still calm in posture.  "Just a question.  Once you have the most powerful armor, why would you need the four of us?"

            "Daryl…" Beth started towards them.

            Yuli held up his hand, telling Beth to stay away.  "Why would I need the four of you?  To control that armor.  He will be loyal, but he'll also be hard to control.  I'm not going to unleash something that'll destroy the universe I want to conquer.  That's what you four are for.  He's a last resort weapon."  
            Daryl thought about it for a moment, his eyes on the floor.  "Alright.  That makes sense."

            "Good." Yuli grabbed Daryl by the throat and tossed him into the Nether energies.  "Now never question me again!"

            Daryl yelled as the spirits tortured him for questioning their master.

            Beth rubbed her right eye.  "May I be dismissed, Master Yuli?"

            Yuli sat down in his throne again.  "Yes.  I have a mission for you."  
            Beth perked up a little, but remained wary.  She knew it wouldn't take much to get herself in Daryl's position.  "Yes?"

            "I want you to locate the perfect place to set a trap.  One where that ship of theirs can't fire.  Tomorrow, we'll lure them to us by using some of the students from below."

            She bowed.  "As you wish, Master Yuli."  Turning, she headed for the exit.  
            "Cruelty."  

            Beth paused and glanced over her shoulder.  "Yes, Master?"

            "When you're finished, go to the Nether chamber as well.  I want them to increase your power for the battle."

            Beth bowed her head.  "As you wish."  She left.

            Rubbing his hands together, Yuli watched as Torrent and Hardrock laughed at something.  Pain shot through his head as images of a British and a Chinese teen were laughing, playing in a lake, near a dock and by a large house.  He shook his head and called more power from the prisoners.  "Damn that boy.  Soon he'll realize that person is dead, and nothing can bring him back.  Especially his memories."

            "I just don't see what's so funny about me falling!"  Arc rubbed his newly healed leg while his disheveled hair hung over his shoulder.  
            Kate, who was still laughing, waved her hand in his direction.  "It's just something we said before it happened.  Long story."  
            Amelia was splashing her tail in amusement.  

            Arc grumbled and undid what was left of his braid.  "Yeah, yeah."  Straightening his hair, he examined some of it.  

            Amelia tapped her tail in the water again.  "How come you just don't put it in a ponytail?"

            "It'd be too long.  Besides, Sekhmet taught me how to…"

            Amelia and Kate exchanged looks as Arc slowly redid his braid, staring at nothing.  Amelia waved her hand at Kate, telling her to do something.

            Kate rested her head on her knuckles.  "Say, Arc," Arc looked at her  "You never did ask how I knew my second sure-kill."

            Arc paused his braiding.  "You're right.  I was so worried about Amelia, it didn't even cross my mind you had discovered it.  How?"

            "Meditation.  It actually worked for me."

            "Would it work for the others?"

            A cough behind Kate, one she knew to be Anubis' spirit, made the corners of her mouth twitch upward.  "Only if they really, really, REALLY tried.  But I think it's mostly a need to access thing.  I mean, if Amelia weren't in danger, you wouldn't have been able to find her powers at all."

            Arc tied off his braid and tossed it over his shoulder.  "Guess that makes sense.  But why'd you figure it out?"

            "I had some help from the Staff."  Kate could feel Anubis' glare on the back of her head.

            ~Sure, just forget that I pointed you in all the right directions.~  Anubis harrumphed and watched Arc start practicing again.

            Kate just grinned.

            Amelia splashed Kate a bit.  "Figures you'd cheat."

            "It's not cheating.  I just got some help, that's all."

            "Cheater."  
            "Am not."  
            "Cheater."

            Kate cracked her knuckles and crouched.

            Amelia's eyes widened and she turned around.

            Kate jumped in, grabbing Amelia's waist.  "AM NOT!"

            Amelia shrieked and tried to push her off.  "Are too! Get off! You're heavy!"

            "Are you saying I'm fat?"  
            "You said it, not me!"

            "Why you-"

            Arc put his fingers in his ears and walked off.  _Women._

            Contrary to what any observer may see, Julie of Wildfire was not meditating, at least not in the usual sense.  She had been able to install a temporary iso-matrix on her sub-armor, therefore allowing her to access third-dimension controls at any time through simple, and often minute hand gestures.  Through these controls, she was able to coordinate repairs on Ship.

            At the moment, even, she was working on repairing the conventional drives on Ship, so that the Ronins could escape this planet should anything drastic occur again.  As her mind accessed and reviewed information gathered on eye contacts designed to interface with the iso-matrix, a small part detached itself from her body, placing her outside the corporeal form, almost like a person's spirit before they die.  

            To her, meditation was not sitting, doing nothing, and praying something came in a vision.  A woman of science, meditation occurred when she theorized or when she was working, like now.  While the majority of her brain focused on the repairs, the detached part could explore with the sub-conscious at her control, allowing her to complete her work, and discover her new power.  

            She had done this before while she was designing and growing Ship in an effort to understand Wildfire and its capabilities.  As before, the spirit sat back-to-back with the body, and accessed a 3-D interface, like the physical counterpart.  Unlike the sub-armored flesh, the spirit was dressed in a simple red jumpsuit, and had let her hair grow long, almost down to her torso.  The interface the spirit accessed was a vast network of synapses and desires, knowledge and fears, all interconnected in the complex human psyche.  This is where the spirit could find the new powers.  

            As are all mysteries, however, the spirit must search long and hard before finding the answer.  Activating the necessary areas of the sub-conscious, she begins her journey.

            Carrie couldn't meditate.  She knew it from the moment she sat down she wouldn't be able to.  She had tried all the techniques her father and mother had taught her, and nothing helped.  

            _It's because of yesterday.  I'm so worried it'll happen again.  And this time…_  Arc's words of her being the victim haunted her.  _But how will I discover my power?_

            The dragon spirit within her was restless with Carrie's worry.  Carrie and the spirit knew this, yet Carrie did nothing to calm it down.  When it became unbearable, she reached down to touch it, calm it.

            Instead of the calm dragon energies she usually encountered, she felt a great shock as new power surged through the touch.  Within minutes, centuries flashed through her mind, all containing secrets of lightning and thunder spells.  Then, before she even could grasp one, it vanished.  

            Physically, she fell forward, barely stopping herself from rolling down the mountain.  Her mind went to work, trying to figure out what happened, why the spirit had done that.

            Then her mind came upon a cocoon.  At least, that was the best description she could come up with.  It was warm to touch, and about ready to split open.  _What is this?_  Her mind once again reached to the dragon spirit, but it had returned to its calm state.  _Is this the power?  You've been guarding it?_

            The dragon spirit didn't answer, but the power she felt from the cocoon confirmed her thoughts.  Leaning back to stare at the suns, she sighed.  "Mom always said the dragon part of me held untapped potential.  Wonder what she'd say if she knew how right she was."

            "Master Yuli."

            Yuli turned away from the emerging Warlords, freshly healed from the Nether spirits.  "Is it ready, Beth?"

            Beth nodded.  "Tomorrow morning, we'll send some of the prisoners down.  The Ronins will come.  Then we take the students back and attack the Ronins."

            Yuli looked at the Nether chamber again.  "Good.  These three Warlords need to rest.  You rest within the chamber.  Boost your energy."  He shifted his eyes towards the viewing portrait, disgust and hatred in his eyes.  "Kill a Ronin for me tomorrow."

            Beth bowed and entered the chamber.

            "ARCTURUS!"

            Arc fell out of his bed, not yet awake enough to use telekinesis.  "Kae?"  He looked at his door with half-lidded eyes.

            Kate stood in sub-armor, both her hands on the doorway.  "Julie says some of the students have appeared on the planet!"  

            Arc's eyes snapped open and after a moment of fumbling with his still sleeping body, he stood and stuck his head out of his room.  "Julie?  You've detected-"

            "Yes.  But we have to move fast.  They're fading."  

            Arc and Kate hurried to the main chamber, where Julie and the others were sitting around the bearer of Wildfire.  Julie was typing on her floating keyboard, while a small screen floated in front of her depicting the students.

            "I don't like it."  Carrie shook her head.  "It could be Daryl."

            "I would've detected Illusion's energies.  Remember, we're not as stupid as the previous Ronin bearers.  We don't fall for illusions."  Julie overlapped the screen with multiple scanning fields to reassure Carrie that the people were real.

            "At least not yet."  Arc knelt by Julie and examined the screen.  "But Carrie's right, it could be a trap of some sort."

            "Of course it's a trap."  The group looked at Amelia, who had backed away towards the door.  "But even so, we should try and rescue them.  They must be terrified."

            Julie looked at Amelia, emotionless.  "Amelia, just because they're innocents in this battle doesn't mean it's worth risking this team to save them."  

            Amelia stared at Julie in disbelief.  "How can you be so cold?  What if it was you that had been trapped!  How would you feel?"

            "I'd have found a way to survive and wait for rescue.  The issue isn't how they feel.  It's if we risk our lives to save them when it might already be too late."

            "What do you mean, too late?"  Kate tapped a ring on the Staff.  "They're alive, aren't they?"

            Julie typed on the keyboard.  "True.  However, from what I've gathered from historical data and their current state, their life essence could be drained in an instant, killing them in seconds.  That's all Yuli has to do to get them out of the way."

            Amelia pouted and stomped her foot.  "We should go anyways!  Maybe Kate can rig up some ward or something to protect them.  We can't just leave them there!"

            "I agree."  Carrie stood by Amelia.  "Even if it is a trap, I wouldn't want to leave them at that monster's mercy for another minute."

            Kate looked between Julie and Amelia.  Sighing, she sat next to Julie.  "Even if we got there, the Staff doesn't have enough power to create a ward big enough to protect them, and we need to save its power for crisis' with the armors."

Julie waved her arm, shutting down the screen and keyboard.  "They're merely statistics, Amelia, Carrie.  The odds are against their survival.  The best way to deal with them is let them be until we rescue them all by defeating Yuli."

            Amelia fumed.  "Frigid bitch."

            "That may be your opinion, but it is the best-"

            "Shut up, both of you."  Carrie gave a pleading look to Arc.  "It's two to two.  Arc, you're the deciding factor.  Do we stay, or go."

            Arc activated the image of the students again by waving his arm and stared at it.  _It's a trap…but to leave them to Yuli…_  Waving the image away, hen tapped Julie and Kate on the shoulder.  "Up you two.  We're Ronin Warriors.  It's our duty to defend them.  Even if it's a trap."

            Julie shook her head, muttering something about irrationality.  Kate stood quietly, while Amelia hugged Arc.  

            Carrie held open the entrance.  "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

            "Here they come, the little idiots."

            "They know it's a trap."  Daryl floated next to Beth.  "Don't kid yourself.  There's disagreement among them about saving these people.  We won't be able to take them by surprise."

            "That's what you think.  Darkness! Starlight!  I want you two ready to make the first strike!"

            David hid himself in the shadows of some trees while Rachel floated behind a cloud.

"Venom!  Go after Torrent right afterwards!"  

            Karen licked her lips and drew two swords.

Beth cracked her knuckles.  "Strata, however, is ours, Daryl."

            "If you say so."  Floating away from Beth, he waited for the attack.  _You can have Strata.  I'm going for Wildfire._

            "There they are!"  Amelia ran ahead of the others, trying to reach the students faster.    
            "Amelia! Wait up!"  Arc signaled Carrie in the air to hold the Torrent bearer back.

            Carrie swooped down and held her just beyond the area where the students were being held.  "Hold on.  Lets have  all of us go at once.  That way you won't be overwhelmed by the Warlords."

            Amelia grumbled, but waited for the others.  

            Julie slowed as they approached.  "I'm detecting two Warlords on the ground, three in the air."

            "And only two of us can be airborne."  Arc looked at Carrie.  ~You and I have to go after the ones in the air.~  
            "If you say so."  Carrie let Amelia go and hovered above the blond.  
            Arc stepped up next to Amelia.  "Alright, let's transform. Armor of Strata! Dow Inochi!"

            "Armor of Halo, Dow Chi!"

            "Armor of Wildfire, Dow Jin!"

            "Armor of Torrent, Dow Shin!"

            "Armor of Hardrock, Dow Gi!"

            Sakura blossoms and scrolls surrounded all five Ronins and in a flash of lights, the Ronins were armed in their black and silver based armors.  

            Arc floated into the air and looked around.  "Julie, can we transport them somewhere?"

            Julie was watching the data on her contact.  "Hold on, something's not right."  Drawing a katana, she launched a fire bolt at the people.  It detonated on a dome shield.  "I told you it was a trap."

            "Canine Darkness!"  
            "Starlight Rain!"

            Carrie pulled out her no-datchi and illuminated the dark sphere she had been trapped in.  The attack vanished soon after.  "Kate told us how to beat you!"  David tackled the Halo bearer.  When they separated, both had their weapons drawn.  In the blink of an eye, the two were locked in combat.

            "Gale Winds!"  Arc's shield of wind protected him from the onslaught of energy from Rachel.  "You returned for more?  I'm surprised."  Drawing his bow and an arrow, he flew up to meet Starlight.    
            Karen lunged for Amelia.  "DIE!"  

Amelia dodged the thrust and ran away from the Warlord.  _Not her again!  I wanted to face someone else!_

            Kate's eyes roamed the area, searching for the other Warlords.  "There!"  Kate spotted Cruelty in the air and ran for her, already pulling out her bo staff and spinning it.

            Julie pulled out her second katana.  The dome and people flickered, then started to dissolve, streams of energy flying for the sky.  _There go the students._  _I told them it was a trap.  Guess I'm left to deal with Illusion._  Following the Illusion energy signature, she headed off to face her enemy.

             Beth hung her head.  "Idiots.  Can't even execute a simple plan.  It's now up to you and me, Daryl.  We must crush the Ronins."  When she heard nothing, she looked up to find the Warlord of Illusion gone.  Clenching her fists, she ground her teeth and seethed.  _I'm surrounded by idiots._

            "Iron Rock Crusher!"

            Hearing the attack, Beth flew out of the way before the stones and energy hit her.  Landing a bit away from Kate, she readied her kursi-gama.  "Sorry dear, but you're a bit below my level."

            "Really?  What gives you that idea?"  Kate held her weapon perpendicular to the ground.  "Tremor Assault!"

            Beth merely floated when the ground beneath her collapsed.  She rolled her eyes.  "That's a good indication of how far low you are.  Quake With Fear!"

            Darkness and Halo fought off to the left of the others.  Sounds of their swords striking could be heard, as well as the occasional yelp from Carrie due to a claw blow from David.  

            "You're not nearly as good as you claim to be."  David landed another hit to Carrie's abdomen with his claws.  "I could transform and tear you apart."

            "I'd like to see you try."  She pulled one fist back and charged it with electricity.  "Shuurai Kiru!" Slamming it into David's stomach, she used the force to jump away.

            David stumbled back as the lightning died down.  "You think that's enough to stop me?"  His eyes glowed brown and his form began to shift.

            "Oh no you don't!"  Putting her weapon away, she took a flying leap at him.  "Denkou Torikumu!"  Her body charged with electricity as she tackled the shifting form.

            David let out scream that shifted into a howl of pain as his full wolf form took over.  

            Carrie let go and flipped away before the wolf could take a bite out of her.  "Still think I can't beat you?"

            The wolf ran for her, teeth bared.  

            Carrie put both her hands together and lifted them above her head. Just before David landed his bite, she brought her two-handed fist on his head, a lightning ball forming around it as she shouted, "Denpa Gachan!"

            The wolf impacted onto the ground whimpering, its eyes closed.

            Carrie stepped on its neck, one hand on her waist, the other resting on the hilt of her sword.  "You're no match for me."

             David's eyes snapped open and he clawed her leg, ripping the flesh from both sides.  

            Carrie yelled and flew into the air, holding her leg. 

            David's form reverted to its natural state.  He was panting and his armor showed signs of major burns, but he was smirking.  "You should give me more credit than that."  He pulled out his no-datchi and gathered his negative thunder.  "Black Lightning Slash!"  

            Carrie placed her wings in front of her to take the brunt of the attack.  The force of the black lightning caused her to crash into the ground, one of her ribs cracking in the process.  When she pulled her blacked wings away, David was standing a few feet from her, rubbing his neck, but keeping his weapon aimed at her.  She pulled out her no-datchi and pushed herself up, her injured leg wobbling.

            David simply called his powers of cold and night.  "Canine Darkness."

            Carrie readied her weapon, hoping its power of light would kill the phantom wolves as it had last time.  The wolves had been slowed, but the attacks kept coming.

            "What's wrong Halo? Why don't you flash yourself out like last time?  Oh, that's right.  You've wasted all your light power to beat me up.  Look who's losing now."  Crossing his arms and tilting his head back, he laughed.

            "Shit."  Carrie winced as the wolves began biting through her armor.  One butted her in the head when it attacked.  She licked at the blood from her mouth and closed her eyes.  _Use your mind, not your eyes._  Despite her training, the wolves kept attacking and she could not fight it.  _Damn it.  I need more power!_

            Just then, in her mind, the cocoon cracked.  It took her by surprise, but her dragon spirit floated up and helped to open the object, absorbing the power within.  When the cocoon died away fully, Carrie knew her dragon half had learned the secret and unleashed a new source of power.  She called to her dragon half, and assimilated it into her consciousness.  Her body glowed as the words formed in her mind.  

            Raising her no-datchi above her head, light began to form around the point.  "Blinding Flare!"  The brilliance of light was harmless to her eyes, as Halo protected her.  To the wolves and sphere of darkness, however, it was deadly.  Light penetrated through the darkness and killed off the attack.

            David tried to hide his eyes from the light peaking through, but when his attack dissolved, he screamed.  The retinas of his eyes burned off, sending searing pain through his mind, and destroyed his sight.  "How?! You were out of power!"

            "Never.  Underestimate.  A.  Ronin."  Raising her sword again, she pulled it to the side and tapped into her new power.  "Thunder…Bolt…CUT!"

            David screamed again, but before the attack finished, his form collapsed to a sphere and flew into space.  Yuli had saved him.

            Carrie lowered her no-datchi and leaned on it, panting.  As she limped her way back towards the others, she began recharging her energy and healing her wings.  _I hope they had better luck than I did with the other Warlords._

Amelia paused in her running to aim her trident at the Warlord of Venom.  "Super Wave Smasher!"  The attack pushed Karen back, but failed to stop her.  Her shoulders slumped.  "Aaaaaiiiiiieee!  Why can't you disappear like last time?"

Karen connected her ten swords together and formed her whip of poison.  "Snake Fang Strike!"

            Dodging the attack, Amelia kept wailing and began running again.  "Stay away from me!  Someone help me!"  _I don't wanna get burned like last time!_

            Nearby, Julie was calmly standing still, her fingers moving ever so slightly on the hilts of her two katana.  Her eyes glanced around, taking in readings and her surroundings.

            "So you've resigned yourself to die?"  Daryl's voice came from all around her.  "You could join us, you know.  It would save your life."

            Julie blinked and tilted her right wrist up.  "Your attempts to infiltrate my mind and influence me will fail."  

            Daryl, hiding behind his illusion, pulled back.  _How did she know I was trying?_  He focused his attention to entering her mind, and found it blocked by some sort of knowledge wall.  Complex physic equations and literary analysis' kept him at bay.  _Amazing._  "You did this last time.  I can sense you, but not enter.  How?"  An image of Julie launching her sure-kill in his mind caused him to pull out of hers.  "You're not telepathic.  How?  I don't understand."

            Julie turned to the left and stepped back, raising both katana.  _Found you._  "Because you're a simpleton.  You, as a telepath, use approximately 15% of your brain, perhaps 17%.  I use 23%.  Therefore, I have a superior mind, and an inferior type cannot enter."  She aimed a sword where she was facing and launched a fire bolt.

            Daryl's illusion faded as he was forced back by the heat.  "You…you dare call yourself superior?"  He readied his throwing stars and growled.  "We'll see who's superior!"  He faded into another illusion.

            Julie followed the armor energy with her contact.  When a star came flying for her head, she moved it slightly and the star flew by.  Another came seconds later, and she deflected it with her sword.  "Your shuriken will be useless.  I can detect where you're standing."

            _How is she doing that?_  "Then what about these?"  He tossed a dozen bola spheres all around her, so that no matter where she moved she would be caught by at least one.

            Julie twitched her middle finger on the left hand and vanished in a flash of light as the spheres landed harmlessly on the ground.

            "What the hell?!"  Daryl let down his illusion and turned in a circle, trying to find Wildfire.  A leg shot out and tripped him, followed by another that lurched forward and landed a blow to his jaw, snapping his head back.  

            "I'm right here."  Julie stood up and pulled out her katana again.  "Ship is still repairing itself, but I have accessed its systems directly, so teleportation and weapons are at my command."  She connected the hilts of her weapons and lifted them above her head, aiming for Daryl.  "This is the end.  Flare Up Now."

            Daryl started rolling away, hoping to avoid most of the power and be struck by just the tip if the energy.  _I'm not going to make it._

            "Get away you psycho!"  Amelia ran right between Daryl and Julie's attack, unaware of the danger.

            Julie's eyes widened and she willed the power to dissipate before it struck her teammate.  An instant before it hit Torrent, the red energy halted and split apart, dissipating harmlessly into the air.

            Meanwhile, Amelia stood staring where the attack had been, her mouth agape.  _Fire…hot…not good…not my day…_

            "Snake Fang Strike!"  

            Not paying attention, Amelia suffered the full brunt of the attack and flew towards Julie, screaming as acid swords sliced her armor.  Julie, unable to dodge in time, ended up cushioning Amelia's fall.

            Julie growled and struggled to get out from under her teammate.  "Get off me."

            "Oww…"  Amelia wrapped her arms around her chest and tried to roll off Julie.  
            Daryl laughed and stood up, dusting off his armor.  "Thanks a bunch, Torrent.  I'll tell Karen to make your death swift."  He pulled out his scythes and slammed them into the ground.  "Web of Deception!"

            Karen pulled together her power and infected the webs with acid.  "I've got you now, my pretty."

Daryl rolled his eyes at Venom's comment.  "Now then, Wildfire.  About being superior."

Both Ronins were caught up in the attack of venomous fibers.  Julie ended up looking down at Amelia in the web, and remained perfectly still.  Amelia, on the other hand, struggled and yelled as the webs ate at the armor while she tried to escape.

            "Stop struggling you idiot," Julie hissed.

            Amelia looked up at Julie and started to cry.  "But…but…we're going to die."  She tried to move her wrist up to her face and got her arm more tangled than before.

            "We'll do nothing of the sort."   Julie moved her fingers her eyes looking through the Warlords for a minute.  "Look out behind you, Warlords."

            Daryl snorted and put his scythes back.  "Like that's going to work with us."  
            "Arrow Shock Wave!"  The arrow struck Daryl in the arm, and blasted both him  and Karen into the air.  Karen landed close by while Daryl kept afloat in air outside of the energy.   Arc sliced through the webbing with an arrow.  "Julie, if you EVER teleport me again without tell me-"

            "We'll talk about it later."  Julie shrugged off the webbing and looked above Arc.  "We've got company."  
            Rachel, her armor torn in areas and a crack in her tiara, placed her jittes together and took aim at Arc's back.  "Starlight Sword Scream!"

            Arc held his hands behind him, palms facing where he heard Rachel's voice.  "Gale Winds!"  Arc's attack deflected Rachel's and he turned around, drawing another arrow.  "Can't you just die!?  I've shot you over a dozen times!"

            Rachel landed next to Karen, who was getting back on her feet.  "This time, your winds won't protect you."  She raised a jitte to the sky, the other hanging limp at her side.  "Star…Vortex…"

            ~Use your Tsunamis.  Now.~  
            Amelia nodded, faced Rachel, and aimed her trident.  "Tsunami Destruction!"  The waves roared around the trident a moment before slamming into Rachel and Karen.  Unfortunately for the Ronins, Rachel's body shield absorbed most of the attack, protecting both Warlords, but disrupting Rachel's attack.  "It didn't work!"

            "If I may."  Julie pushed Amelia to the side and stepped forward.  "Rachel!"

            Rachel rebalanced herself and looked at Wildfire with a sneer.  "What, bitch?"

            "You require a visual lock in order to complete your attack, correct?"

            Rachel slumped a bit, confused.  "Huh?"

            Karen crossed her swords and summoned her poison energy.  "Enough talk!  Poison Crush!"  
            Arc crossed his arms.  "Gale Winds!"    
            The sphere of wind expanded, fighting the poison sphere that formed around the three Ronins.  It was obvious to all three, however, that the poison was winning.

            Julie checked her contact and sighed.  "We can't transport out of here."  

            "Now what?"  Amelia hugged Arc's waist, her eyes wide with fear as she trembled a bit.

            Arc reinforced his winds with even more telekinetic energy, but it only slowed the shrinking sphere.  _Why are my winds dying?  I don't understand._

            Julie deactivated her iso-matrix and contacts, and focused inward.  Her spirit had found what it was looking for when she meditated, and had stored it in her conscious memory.  Julie recalled that information, memorizing the words and abilities.  She opened her eyes and held her hands before her, visualizing the attack before summoning her energy.  "Fire Wall."

            A blazing wall of fire formed and merged with Arc's winds.  The strength of both wind and fire was able to increase the expansion over the bubble's contraction, and the powers burst through the poison.  The fires and winds faded moments later.

            Karen jumped forward, her swords poised to kill Amelia.  "DIE!"

            Arc pulled Amelia closer, gathered his natural energies, and teleported both of them a few feet away.

            Karen landed in a roll, regained her footing, and faced Amelia.  Once more, she readied her attack pose.  She failed to remember the Ronin behind her.

            "Flare Up Now."

            With her back turned, Karen was unable to prepare herself for the blow of fire energy.  Letting out a scream, she fell to her knees, the back of her scaly armor burnt black.

            "Starlight Rain!"

            Julie jumped to the right, making sure to keep Starlight and Venom in her sights.

            Karen's homicidal instinct increased as her body glowed poison red and she began to push herself up.  "Kill."  

            Julie focused most of her attention on Venom.  _Is her body…glowing?_  She recalled Carrie's conversation of battle auras and recognized that Karen's was growing.  

            Rachel landed next to Karen and helped her stand up.  "Karen, new target.  Kill Wildfire."

            Venom turned around to face Julie, her pupils completely contracted.  "Wildfire.  Kill."

            Assessing the situation in milliseconds, her mind analyzed the possible actions she could take with the powers she had on hand.  Redesigning her new power within her mind, Julie then held out her hands.  "Fire Wall."

Rachel and Karen, not expecting the defensive power used in an offensive way, were stunned as a cube of fire surrounded them on all sides.  
            "Why'd you do that?"  Julie looked up and noticed Daryl was floating above her, grinning.  "You just protected them from your attacks."  He rested his chin on his hand.  "So it was a waste of energy."

            Julie shook her head.  "On the contrary."  Two screams were heard within the cube.  "A fire wall can be used to keep something out or something in.  I've inverted my attack, causing any attacks they launch to ricochet and strike them within the cube."  Louder, more desperate screams were heard.  "And now I've caused a fire throughout the inside.  They are burning alive."

            Daryl floated higher, his eyes wide.  _She has the ability to be as cold as us.  Why is she on their side?_  He noticed two spheres dash out of the cube to space and let out a small breath.  _Yuli recalled them._  "I guess our fight is back on."  He pulled out his scythes.

            "KATE!"

            Both Ronin and Warlord looked towards Arc's voice.  Leaving Amelia behind, the Ronin of Air was running for the Ronin of Hardrock, who was still locked in Beth's chains, being crushed and impaled by the spikes.  

            "Let her go!"  

            Beth's eyes flashed and she recalled the chains.  Kate fell to the ground coughing, the Staff lay fallen on the other side of the field.    
            "It's your turn, Strata."  Beth swung her kursi-gama around and hurled it at the Ronin.  "Quake With Fear!"

            Arc held up his hands.  "Gale Winds!"  When nothing happened, Arc called a weak shield to protect his body as the chains ensnared him.  "What's going on?!  Why didn't my attack work?!"

            Amelia rushed over to the fallen Ronin and helped Kate get up.  Kate shook her head and looked up at Arc.  "Arc!  Our new powers have limits!  If you can't summon them anymore, that means its reserve is empty!"

            "Oh shit, NOW you tell us!"  Flexing his body shield, he was able to slip through the chains.  He used his armor to float to the ground next to Kate.  "Your attack too?"

            Kate nodded, exhausted.

            Amelia raised her arm towards Beth.  "Tsunami Destruction!"  Spurts of water formed, and a small wave hit the Warlord.  Beth didn't even flinch as the water splashed off her armor.  "Damn."  She shoved the spear end of her trident into the ground and began absorbing the moisture from the ground.  _With luck, I can get enough to call one big attack again.  
            _Julie jogged closer to Arc and the others, drawing her two katana in preparation for the battle.  _The odds are continuing to decline.  Maybe we can lure them close enough to Ship to use the weapon systems._

            Beth laughed, recalling her chains once more.  "How pathetic!"  She held her weapon up and looked at the three grounded Ronins.    
            Daryl continued to float, being sure to remain above Julie no matter what.  _Now we can finish them._  
            Carrie arrived in time to see Arc's power fail and bit her lip in thought.  Snapping her fingers, she flashed the sun's light off her sword to gain Kate's attention.  Once the Ronin of Earth looked over, Carrie mouthed 'Inferno.'

            Kate nodded and looked to Julie.  "We have to form Inferno!"    
            Julie looked up at the two Warlords, then back at Kate.  "Are you sure?"  
            "Julie, we don't have a choice!"  Carrie leaned on her no-datchi, blood trailing down her mouth.  
            "That's right Ronins."  Beth twirled the kursi-gama.  "Argue.  It'll make it all the more easier for us!"

            ~Julie, do it!~ 

            Julie swallowed what fear she had and put her swords away.  "Armor of Inferno!"

            The four other Ronins felt the calling of their armors and released them to Julie.

            Julie's eyes widened as she felt the four powers coming towards her.  _No.  Something's not right._  Her armor burst into cherry blossoms and streaks of energy altered her sub-armor from black to silver.  Five streaks of white light swirled around her.  Two struck the silver arm guards, turning them white.  Two more slammed into the silver guards on her legs, also turning them white.  The final streak flew into the air, then slammed into the ground beneath her feet.  Five pillars rose in a pentagram formation and converged on her.  _Is it supposed to burn?_  The five pillars merged into one great one.  

            Daryl, who was unfortunately floating above Wildfire a moment before, screamed as the purifying energies of Inferno engulfed him.  His burnt and battered form exploded from the pillar and onto the ground miles away.  

            Beth quickly backed away from the pillar.  A dash of pink light from the corner of her eye informed her that Yuli had teleported Illusion away.  _What is this?  _She eyed the other Ronins.  _They're just as amazed.  _She narrowed her eyes.  _They're powers though…they're extremely weakened.  Perhaps…_  "Quake With-"  
            Arc jumped into the air and used his telekinesis to accelerate his body towards Beth.  Before she could finish her attack, he had slammed his elbow into her gut, sending her hurtling towards the pillar. _Maybe Inferno's power will be enough._

            Beth regained her balance just as tendrils of Inferno's power started lashing at her armor.  "You think that's going to be enough to stop me?!"  She flew away and laughed.  "Try again."  
            "Try this!" Amelia left her trident and ran to Carrie, then used a boost from Carrie's hands and jumped into the air.  She performed a triple axle, calling a wave of water from what she had just gathered to wash over her body.  As she finished her axle, she extended the armored fin on her forearm to full strength and buried it in Beth's upper arm, cutting through the armor..  
            Beth yelled and grabbed Amelia's neck.  "You die now!"

            Amelia's eyes blazed.  She ripped her fin out and lodged four extended nails in the now exposed skin.  "Au contraire."  

            Carrie's wings had healed enough to fly up behind Beth.  She raised her sword and called forth the rest of any power she had.  "Dengeki Suraisu!"  Electricity jumped through her sword and she brought it down, severing Beth's hand.

            Beth screamed and backed up.  She pulled her chain back to attack the dragon hybrid, but suddenly realized it felt heavy.  She glanced at the wound in her arm and stared at the nails. _Drugged…shit.  Damn it to Hell._  "I'll be back stronger than ever, next time!"

            Carrie caught Amelia and both glared at Beth.  "Saitei!"

            Beth started falling towards the planet, her concentration finally failing her.  But after a moment, she felt Yuli's presence whisk her back to the ship. 

            Carrie landed with Amelia and patted her back. "Great job!"

            Kate nodded her head, grinning.

            That's when Julie's scream pierced the air.    
            "What's wrong?"  Carrie turned to the pillar.  In the center of the white energy she could see Julie's body begin to distort.  "Kate! What's going on?!"

            "I don't know!  We've never used-"  
            "It's rejecting her!"  Arc grabbed Kate's fallen Staff and tossed it to her.  "It's not working!  Break the command!"  
            Kate nodded and chanted something.  Then she pulled back the Staff and let out a yell before hurling it into the column.  The Staff landed next to Julie and emitted a bright golden light.  The column dissipated and the Ronins felt the power of their armors return.  Wildfire returned to Julie's body, then faded along with her sub-armor as her eyes closed and she collapsed on the ground.  

            Arc ran over and cradled her.  "Julie!  Carrie, get over here!  She's really burnt!"  He checked her pulse.  ~She's alive.  We have to get back to our safe house!  She needs medical as well as mystical treatment!~ 

            Carrie rested her hands on Julie's chest and stared at the blackened face.  "Kami…what happened?  Why…why?"

            "Later.  Come on!"  He lifted Julie up and all four ran for the cave.

            "Why?  Why did Inferno reject her?"  Arc stared at his hands.  He had yet to remove his sub-armor.  Then again, lately none of them had really taken it off except to shower.  It was too risky with the Dynasty around.  "Why couldn't she form it?  What are we missing?"

            Amelia had resorted to rubbing Arc's shoulders.  She neither had answers, nor knew what to say.  However, she could at least relax him.  _I should at least try and comfort him._  "Kate and Carrie are doing everything they can for her.  She'll be up and about in no time with a theory about it, I'm sure."

            Arc glanced at her.  "How can you be so sure?  Those are fifth degree burns.  If it was just a little, it's no big deal.  But you saw her body.  It burnt her through the armor."

            Amelia winced.  "Carrie and Kate can help her better than anyone else.  Believe in them."

            Arc put his head in his hands.  _I just wish I knew why it didn't work._

            ~Your minds weren't together.~

            Arc's head snapped up and he stared at the wall.

            Amelia frowned.  _He always stares at that wall when he's checking on Cale.  To snap up like that-_

            "It…it's impossible."  Arc slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off the wall.  "But…I can feel him.  I can feel him!"  Arc ran out the exit, his braid flapping behind him.

            "Arc wait!"  Amelia chased after him.  _Damn it.  What if it's a Dynasty trick._

            As soon as Arc was outside he called his full armor and took to the air, heading straight for the lake where they had left the ship.

            Amelia stared after him.  "I hope you're not making a mistake, Arc.  We can't lose you too."  She sighed and sat by the entrance, resting her back on the stone.  "I'll just wait until he comes back."

            Arc hovered over the lake a moment before summoning his power and teleporting into the ship.  He ran for the medical section and stopped right before the membrane protecting the injured.  His eyes scanned over the surface.  "It's him.  It's time."  Arc closed his eyes and searched out Cale's signature.  ~I'm coming to get you.  Hold on.~  A moment later, a nude and dripping wet Cale appeared before Arc in a flash of blue light.  Arc dismissed his armor and hugged Cale tightly.  "Cale!  You're okay!"

            Cale winced and stumbled.  "Arc, please.  I'm not fully healed yet."  Despite the protest, Cale had wrapped his arms around Arc as well, lightly rubbing his back.

            Arc sniffed as tears rolled down his cheeks.  "I'm sorry."  He loosened his grip slightly.  "It's just, after Sekhmet and Dais and the attack and everything.  I guess I was still worried that you wouldn't….that the computer would fail to…"  He rested his head against Cale's shoulder and cried.  

            Cale kept rubbing Arc's back.  "It's okay.  You saved me.  I wouldn't let your effort be for naught."  ~I hung on just for you.  I knew you'd need one of us.~

            Arc nodded and pulled away, rubbing his arm across his eyes.  "We…we should…"

            "I know.  I've been able to watch you through our link since my consciousness became coherent again."  He placed a hand on Arc's shoulder.  "I'm very proud with what you've been able to do."

            Arc smiled and blushed slightly, looking at the floor.  "Dad…"  Over the past year, he had started to refer to Cale as "dad" to keep up appearances at school.  Now whenever he was embarrassed or they shared an intimate moment, he reverted to calling Cale that.

            Cale laughed.  "That's the Arc I know.  Come on.  Let's get me cleaned up, dressed, and we'll return."  His face turned serious.  "We have to talk about Inferno."

            Arc nodded and led Cale towards what rooms remained working.

            "It's good to see you're well, Cale."  Kate leaned against the far wall, her sub-armor glowing faintly as it pulled energy from the cave outside to re-energize the energy lost in the battle and in healing Julie.  "Arc's been very worried about you."

            "I know."  Cale, sitting on the couch next to Arc, had found a spare medical uniform from the orderlies in stasis on the ship.  While he didn't mind the black pants or boots, he did feel a little uncomfortable in the bright aquamarine shirt and matching coat with gold bars on the right arm.  _Bright just isn't me.  Why couldn't they wear dark green or something?_  "But we need to talk about Inferno."

            Carrie raised her hand.  She was sitting near the photosynthesis cells and pulling light energy to replenish her lost power.  "Shouldn't Julie be a part of this discussion?"

            Cale looked into the next room where Wildfire had been laid out on the bed.  Her skin had been fully healed, but there were slight traces of her heated blood from the red of her cheeks.  "No.  She needs to heal."

            "How do you know about what happened during the attack, though?"  Amelia scratched the back of her head and yawned.  Her body was attempting to replenish the poison she had pumped into the Warlord of Cruelty, but she refused to leave.  "Arc tell you?"

            "In a sense."  Cale glanced at Arc.  He was watching Julie sleep.  _He has too much guilt in himself.  I'll have to fix that._  "He and I are linked psychically.  When I could finally awaken my mind, I could see everything he did.  I've been watching you for, oh, a few weeks now."

            "Oh."  Amelia sat back in her chair and put on leg over the other.  

            "So what about Inferno?"  Kate eyed Anubis' ghost, who was standing behind Cale and watching him.  "Why didn't it form."

            Cale closed his eyes and rubbed his hands together.  "Back when we were fighting against the last generation of Ronins, we had captured Torrent, Hardrock, and Halo.  Talpa wanted the armor of Inferno, we can all guess why."  He waited for the four to nod before continuing.  "Badaman looked into forcing the white armor onto one of the three captured.  He discovered that while Inferno was related to Wildfire, it wasn't dependent upon the armor.  The wills of the armor bearers melded with the armors.  Whoever they had elected as their leader, who they looked up to the most, is whom the armors would all converge upon.  The last time, yes.  It was indeed Ryo of the Wildfire because they all believed in him."  He looked at the Ronins.  "Because not all of you fully believe in Julie, nor look up to her for guidance, the five armors could not unify."

            Kate frowned and looked at Amelia.  Amelia looked down and started filing her nails.

            Cale turned to Arc.  "However, Arc, all four look up to you.  All four believe in you.  You are the Ronin leader of this generation.  And as such…you are the bearer of Inferno."

            Arc's eyes widened and he stared at Cale.  "B-but…the armor of Inferno is a fire-based armor.  I'm Strata.  Wind and air.  Are you absolutely sure that-"

            Kate raised the Staff and aimed the ornate end at Arc's throat.  She began chanting and the outlines of all five armors glowed upon each Ronin, including the sleeping Julie.  Kate then turned the Staff around and drew a pentagram in front of Arc's face.  The pentagram formed thin streams from each girl.  Each stream reflected the color of the girl's armor.  The top of the pentagram gathered the four streams and shot a white one onto Arc's forehead.  His kanji ignited, then turned white as a blue stream from Arc's chest joined the four in the pentagram.  

            Carrie's jaw dropped.  "It's the same color as the column."  

            Amelia shielded her eyes, but her face held the same awed expression as Carrie.

            Kate sighed and finished her spell.  She lowered the Staff and returned to gathering energy from the earth around her.  The pentagram and Arc's kanji faded and the colored streams shattered.  "You are the bearer.  Had you not been, the four energies focusing on you would have had a similar, though not as devastating, effect that they had on Julie.  You control Inferno."

            Arc stared at all of them, disbelieving.  "I…I…"

            Cale shook his head.  ~I'm sorry this burden falls to you, Arc.  But don't worry.  We're all here to back you up.  Especially me.~

            Arc slowly turned to Cale.  "Me…Inferno."  He looked at his hands.  "I…don't even know how to fight well with a sword."

            Cale grinned.  "That's one reason I awakened.  To begin your training."

            Arc groaned and fell back onto the couch.  "Not again.  Can't we just download a book or something?"

            Cale laughed.  "After you all get some rest.  I'll watch to make sure nothing happens."

            Carrie stood up.  "But you don't have an armor-"

            "If there's any problems, I can awaken Arc, and he can awaken you.  Now go.  I'll be fine."

            Slowly the three girls filed out.  

Arc looked at Cale a moment, then hugged him.  ~I'm scared.~

            "I know, Arc.  I know."  He patted Arc's back and pulled away.  "Now get some rest.  Tomorrow you need to begin your training."

            Arc nodded and trudged off to his room.


	11. Chapter 10: Final Atacks! Ronins versus...

**When the Future Comes….**

By Cypher

 Chapter Ten- **_2391:_**_ Final Attacks!  Ronins versus Warlords_

            Beth was the first to awaken among the Warlords.  The poison was relatively easy for the Nether Energies to purge, and the spirits had regenerated her hand.  As she walked out of the Nether Chamber, she was staring at it, flexing her fingers experimentally.  _Amazing.  The Dynasty is centuries behind this world, yet they could do medical miracles centuries before us._  Twisting her wrist in one final evaluation, she nodded and lowered it.  

            "You're healed?"

            Beth turned around and stood rigid, her eyes lowering slightly.  "Yes, Master Yuli."  Bowing, she placed her hand over her heart.  "I'm afraid…we failed you."  
            "Obviously."  He walked passed her towards the throne room.  

            Beth winced and followed.  _I'd better get back in his good graces._  "I'm sure next time-"

            "What makes you think there's going to be a next time?"  He turned and sat in his throne, his right hand taping the armrest.  

            "You're going to get new Warlords?"

            Yuli shrugged.  "I believe a change might alter the battle situation to my advantage.  You five are obviously completely incompetent.  Why I put up with you-"

            "If they hadn't formed Inferno we would've won!"  Beth suddenly stepped back and bowed.  "I'm sorry, Master Yuli."  She swallowed.

            Yuli eyed her a moment.  He waved his left hand and a goblet of wine appeared.  He sipped it and eyed the currently blank viewing portrait.  "Do you know how long you've been in the Chamber?"

            Beth shook her head.

            "Four days.  It's been four days since your disgraceful attack."  He stretched his neck from side to side.  "Tell me why I should waste my time on Warlords that require days to heal while the enemy gets stronger and stronger?  It would be better if I just took the armor and gave it to a new person under mind control.  The Ronins wouldn't have had time to recuperate."

            Beth hesitated, then slowly looked up, her blue eyes quivering slightly.  "Why…haven't you?"

            Yuli remained silent and sipped his wine.

            Beth took a step forward.  "You've had four days…why haven't you replaced us if you're so upset with us?"

            Yuli's mouth twitched up towards a smirk.  "You tell me."

            Beth stared at him, her mouth slightly open.  After a few minutes, she regained her composure.  "You don't intend to replace us.  This is just a dressing down.  You son of a-"

            Yuli raised an eyebrow at her.

            Beth shut her mouth before she said something she would regret.  "Are you going to do this to all of us?"

            Yuli shrugged.  "Considering how you tend to take out your feelings on your subordinates, I figured you could give them the message."  He stood, placing his glass on the armrest, and walked over to the portrait.  Waving his arm, the frame came alive and displayed Torrent out for a swim in the lake containing the Ronin ship.  Not too far away Strata and the previous bearer of Darkness were sparing using bamboo swords.  "Now, any ideas how to deal with the Ronins?  Obviously, a frontal assault doesn't work."

            Beth moved over and stood next to Yuli.  "In the previous war, Talpa used an energy tornado to separate the Ronins.  If we did something like that, wouldn't it separate them throughout the universe?"

            "It wouldn't matter.  The Ronins would awaken each other and return even stronger than now."

            Beth nodded.  "True," she crossed her arms, "but by the time they returned, we would've gained so much power that they wouldn't stand a chance against us.  We would have destroyed Earth, Mars, Lost Atlantis, Avalon, Alpha Centauri-"

            "Alpha Centauri and those other places you speak of are impervious to us."

            Beth's head snapped towards him.  "How?  We're the Dynasty.  We counter all technology."

            Yuli headed back for his throne.  "Four days is a long time.  I thought about conquering other places, and sent probes to test their defenses.  Earth is impossible to touch with the Jewel in their possession and all the Ancients they have ready to fight.  Avalon and Lost Atlantis use mystical defenses as well as technological, and the attack inside them would be even more tedious."

            Beth turned to face him as he sat, moving her arms behind her back.  "But Mars and Alpha Centauri are technologically based."

            Yuli paused.  "Somehow, Mars has created an organically-based defense.  When my probe attempted to penetrate it…was assimilated."

            "And Alpha Centauri?"

            "Have you seen their space?"

            Beth shook her head.  "They're an isolationist empire.  No one's really seen anything but the surface of their empire."

            Yuli paused and considered something.  "It's just best to know that Alpha Centauri is off limits."

            "But what happened to your-"

            "It's off limits."  Yuli rubbed his forehead.  _They bring too many memories from Him to the front._

            Beth frowned.  _He's hiding something._  She thought, looking at the floor and resting her chin on her hand.  "There are other worlds."

            "Which are minor in power and can only offer weak sustenance." 

            "The unexplored sectors?"

            "Too risky."  He looked at the portrait and growled.  "The only way we'll gain enough power and strength to defeat the major powers in this area is through gaining the Ronin energies."

            Beth began pacing.  "Well, the energy tornado would at least allow us a chance to hunt down one, maybe two armors before they awoke."

            Yuli looked towards the chamber he kept his ultimate weapon in.  "I tried."

            "What?  When?"

            "Shortly after the battle you were defeated in.  Not only did the tornado have no effect, they didn't even notice it.  Their armor powers are too evolved and too different to be affected by it."

            Beth sighed.  "Great…"

            Yuli leaned back in his throne and stared at the ceiling.  "I'm thinking it may be time to bring the ship into a lower orbit, where we can fire the Dynasty weapons."

            Beth pursed her lips.  "Are you sure that's wise?"

            "We're running out of options.  My energy is beginning to wane.  The prisoners are beginning to overcome their fears and fighting back.  They are different from the past; they have hope even when death awaits them.  We must make a final strike, and we must make it soon."

            Beth leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.  _The tornado won't work, but there must be something we can do.  The previous war nearly defeated them except for Anubis.  Talpa separated them when they arrived in his castle and pit them against their…_  Beth opened her eyes and chuckled.  "Master Yuli?"

            "Yes?"

            "When will the others be ready?"

            "Another day.  Maybe two."  He rubbed his forehead again.  "Have you got a plan?"

            "Possibly.  Tell me, in the last war, Talpa used the Nether Spirits to block the Ronin armors.  Do you think we could block their armor powers?"

            "Only if they were on the ship.  My power won't extend too far beyond the hull anymore."  He looked at her.  "What are you thinking?"

            "I'm thinking…in two days, we make our final strike, and invite them to enjoy Dynasty hospitality."

            Yuli looked over to his final weapon again.  "Very well.  Only because we're desperate, and he'll be ready by then."

            Beth looked to the room.  "He…will?"

            Yuli nodded.  "Should you five fail, he will destroy them."

            Inside the room, Anthony arched his back as the black armor began to layer itself over what it had already grown. Crystal-like armor wrapped around his legs, forming serrated leg-plating that had three points at the knee joint.  His arms and body were covered as well, the forearm guards thickening even further with a jagged edge.  A slight imprint was forming on his chest and waist plates, while his shoulder armor stretched out slightly beyond the table.  The helmet had yet to form, but black splotches were beginning for form along the sides of his face, including what appeared to be a horn from his head.  The most amazing transformation was the visible skin, the area around his upper legs, upper arms, neck and face, had begun to flash a translucent blue.  

            Arc collapsed back and stared at the sky, panting.  Sweat covered his face, and his hair was matted to his head.  In each of his hands was a bamboo sword, which he dropped a few minutes after collapsing on the ground.  _This brings backs WAAAYYY too many memories._  He closed his eyes and relaxed, absorbing the sun and breeze.

            "Arc?"

            Arc sighed and opened his eyes.  ~I can fight.  Can't we stop?~

            Cale shook his head and sat next to his adopted son.  "The Dynasty is very difficult to defeat.  You must know everything I do, and more so."

            Arc closed his eyes again and tilted his head to the side.  "I read everything you told me."

            "But I have hundreds of years of skill you need to learn in a few days."

            Arc reached up and placed his hand on Cale's cheek.  

            Cale paused, then frowned when he felt something in his mind tingle.  ~No.  It's best if you experience it the other way.~  He pulled Arc's hand away.

            Arc lowered his arm across his chest and shrugged.  ~Too late.  Besides, Dad, if I practice too much more like this, I won't be able to even stand up when the Dynasty comes next.  And it'll be soon.  I'm sure of it.~

            Cale's shoulders slumped and he shook his head.  "Very well."

            "I GOT IT!"

            Cale fell back, Arc winced, and off to the side, they both heard Amelia jump out of the water in surprise.  

            ~Thank you, Julie, for that emergency testing of the comm system.  And when we all regain our hearing again, we'll be sure to whap you for screaming like that.~

            "You don't get it, Arc.  I finished.  It's done.  It works, it's healed.  We can leave."

            Arc slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.  "The ship?"

            "That's right.  Engines, weapons, shields, everything is finished."

            "Julie, I am SO gonna kill you!"

            "Carrie? You okay?"  Arc asked as he looked over at Cale.

            "She caused me to fall down the damn mountain!  Do you KNOW how many rocks jut out from the ground?!"

            Arc looked down and put his face in his hands.

            "That's great, Julie.  The injured?"

            "So far they're fine, Kate.  I've also been able to manipulate some of the code to allow room for the prisoners.  They'll be placed in stasis once they board, but they'll be safe."

            "Good."

            "For a recovering Ronin, you certainly can do a lot."

            "Just because I'm not fully healed doesn't mean I have to be confined to bed.  Unlike you, I can help rectify the situation we're in."

            "What?!"  Amelia growled.  

            Cale patted Arc's back.  "At least they're unified in battle."

            "Thanks…just keep telling me that, okay?"

            Cale sighed.

            Later, after Arc made sure none of the other girls (or himself, for that matter) would disembowel Julie for her outburst, he teleported himself and Cale to Ship.  Though he was pretty sure this was the corridor towards the bridge, he couldn't help but wonder if he was wrong.  Unlike the black and gray colors of before, the walls had become tinted dark blue with a light shiny sheen.  _What happened to the normal corridors?_

            Julie's voice was heard from a panel on the wall.  "Arc?  Just keep walking forward.  I know it looks odd.  I'll explain when you arrive."

            "Gotcha."  Arc nodded towards Cale and headed off again.

            "It looks alive."  Cale felt the wall.  "It even feels like skin."

            "It is a living ship.  But something's not quite right."  He felt the wall himself.  "Last time it wasn't like this at all."  He entered the elliptical doorway into the inner sanctum of the ship, also known as the bridge.  Unlike the rest of the ship, the bridge remained the same as the last time he was there.  There was hardly any visual sign of the biological aspect of the vessel; complete black and grays dominated the entire area with areas of green and white light.  

            Cale stared, his eyebrows raised.  "Are we in the same ship?"

            Julie sighed.  "Yes.  The inner sanctum is isolated from the rest of the vessel and has its own genetic code to go by."  She stood up and brushed her red hair out of her eyes.  "The rest of the ship had to adapt their emergency aquatic genetics.  In order to complete the physical aspect of the ship, I had to completely rewrite the structural eugenics to include virtual walls and Kudonian processes."

            Arc and Cale just blinked at her.  

            Julie activated a floating screen and observed the engine stats as it powered up.  "Kudonian processes are based off a brilliant geneticist who was able to reorganize the biological process in a more efficient, and as he called it, 'enlightened' state."

Cale scratched his head and shrugged at Arc.

Arc patted his shoulder and nodded.  "Basically, you changed it so that it would work."

            Julie tried not to fall over her console.  _Why can they not grasp such a simple concept?  The Gods must be punishing me…_

            Cale reached out to a cylinder and activated the console.  "We are in the Toya system."

            Julie nodded and went back to work.  "Of course.  I have a photographic memory, and wouldn't have suggested Toya if the astrological alignments didn't match with what I had stored."

            Cale shook his head.  "It was just an observation."  He kept typing.  "So how will we overpower the Dynasty ship with this vessel?  If we fire, we risk hitting the hostages."

            Arc wandered over to the center of the bridge and felt over the column located there.  "Can we transport directly through whatever shields they have?"

            "Of course not.  We'll have to get nanites within the ship that are programmed to locate the hostages and boost their biological signatures."

            "And how do we get nanites on board?"  Arc looked up to the top of the column.  _How do any of us reach those controls?  They're nine feet of the ground._

            Julie blinked and looked over at Arc.  "We'll go on board the Dynasty ship, of course."

            "Of course," Cale said dryly, "and they're just going to invite us on board."

            Julie finished her work and activated alternate screens around the bridge.  "Ronin energy can penetrate the Dynasty shield easily.  Considering how easily the Warlords are defeated, transporting on board is an acceptable risk."  She walked over to one screen that provided a schematic of the Dynasty ship.  "We will penetrate-"

            "Hold it."  Arc touched her shoulder.  "Let's wait until we have everybody here."

            Julie nodded and moved across the bridge again.  "Then I shall begin modifying our transporters to receive and deliver the subjects."

            "When can we take off?"

            "Any time we wish."  Julie activated her 3D interface to work faster.  "Now, if you mean unconventional drives, not until we dock somewhere and I can locate and install the necessary materials."

            Cale finished looking over the Toya information and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.  "But won't it take us months to return to civilization, then?"

            "I've been looking over the data from the Dynasty ship.  Their conventional propulsion is powered by diquarzine colbolt-92 crystals."

            Arc furrowed his brow.  "I've never heard of diquarzine colbolt-92."

            "You wouldn't have.  It's an experimental substance being tested for long-term propulsion drives.  How the Dynasty got their hands on some or created it when it's only been successfully done four or five times is beyond even me."

            "What's it look like?  Perhaps it's a natural crystal in the Dynasty.  Things are different there."

            Julie gave him a dubious look.  "It has a natural tendency to glow blood red and must be formed in a temperature of 106.43 degrees Fahrenheit with no light."

            "That sounds like the fire caves in the Dynast…"  Arc paused and looked at Cale, who looked equally surprised.  "You mean this diquarzine colbolt-92 that grew abundantly in a Dynasty cave complex is a form of power?"

            Julie nodded.  "It disrupts the space-time continuum to form a tunnel through the dimensions, thereby creating a temporary interdimensional tunnel without the structures or unique power sources normally involved.  However, the drain is great and the crystal dissolves by the end of the trip.  If my calculations are correct, as they usually are, the amount the Dynasty has will allow us to travel to the edge of Sol space."

            Arc grinned.  "Then we can just go to Earth and get help from Kate's home."

            Julie frowned.  "Mars.  Earth is not prepared to handle a vessel as well designed as this."

            "Whatever."  Cale waved at Arc, indicating he shouldn't rebut Julie's statement.  "So when do you feel we SHOULD launch?"

            "It will take at least six hours to remove our habitat on this planet, plus twelve hours of rest and time for preparations, I'd say around 23 hours."

            Cale nodded and looked at Arc.  "Get the others started.  I'm going to stay here and learn how to control this thing."

            "Why?"

            "Because I'm going to be the one who has to teleport the prisoners back.  Without an armor, if I go to the Dynasty, they'll succeed in killing me."

            Arc nodded slowly.  "Wise idea.  I'll see you in a few hours."  Arc left the central chamber and teleported away.

            "Now, where's the transport control?"

            Julie tsked and shook her head.  "If I'm going to trust you with my creation, you have to have the full tutorial.  Now, this is a console…"

            _This is going to be a loooonnnggg 23 hours._

            David rubbed his eyes.  While the Nether Chamber had healed the wounds inflicted by Halo, he could feel a phantom burning at the back of his eyes.  "I can't believe you're going to bring them to this ship.  We were lucky to survive last time."

            "You of all people should understand that we'll have a home court advantage over them."  Beth tossed her hair back and looked over her fellow Warlords.  "Besides, the Nether Energies will force them down to sub-armor.  Without the main powers or weapons, they'll be practically defenseless."

            Karen's eyes lit up and she cracked her wrists.  "Torrent will die."

            David shook his head.  "I don't want Halo.  She can use her lightning power even without her armor.  Remember the space station?"

            Daryl grimaced.  "Don't remind us."

            Beth tilted her head and tapped her fingers against her leg.  "We'll just have to increase the amount of Nether energy in the room you're in."  
            David crossed his arms.  "No."

            "It's either you do this, David, or Master Yuli will find a new Darkness bearer."

            David paled and stepped back.  "He…he wouldn't!"

            Beth nodded.  "He's threatened to.  So you see, this HAS to work, or we're done for anyways."

            Rachel fiddled with a jitte, her eyes on the floor.  "Darkness brings up a good point.  Their natural abilities will be a great danger to us.  We have to find a way to limit them."

            "We'll drain it."  The others looked at Daryl.  "We've been doing so with some of the prisoners.  Once they're out of armor, their defense against Dynasty magic is greatly reduced.  By the time they notice their powers dwindling, it'll be to late."

            Beth patted Daryl's shoulder.  "Perfect."  She looked at David.

            David weighed the plan in his mind.  Finally, he leaned against the wall and shrugged.  "What the hell.  Let's give it a shot." 

            "...and that's the plan."

            Arc took a break from consoling Cale, who had a headache to rival Kate's second-sure-kill, to glance at the other Ronins.  Carrie and Kate nodded in approval, while Amelia looked apprehensive.  But in their eyes, he could see their determination.  "Are we all agreed, then?"

            "I have a question."  Amelia rubbed the back of her head.  "Do I have to face Venom again?"  She tugged at a piece of her blond hair.  "She's..."

            "Insane?" Carrie examined her nails.

            "Scary?"  Kate tapped one of the rings on her Staff.

            "Mentally deficient?" Julie picked up the gray cube that held billions of nanites condensed together.

            "Yes!  Can't one of you take her on?  Julie fried her last time, so I think she should do it."  Amelia nodded and crossed her arms.

            "Who we fight is not our choice.  We will be on their ship, and they will undoubtedly take advantage of the situation."  Julie checked her contacts and iso-matrix to ensure their functionality.  

            "Julie's right."  Carrie put a hand on Amelia's shoulder.  "We'll be lucky if they don't throw everything they've got at us the instant we arrive.  We just have to deal with whatever we get stuck with.  But I'll give you a hand or two, okay?"  She winked.

            Amelia relaxed a bit.  "Alright."

            "Cale, are you alright?"  Kate felt Cale's head.  "I can try the Staff-"

            "For what I have, the Staff won't be able to fix."  He glared at Julie for a moment.    

            Arc rolled his eyes and stretched.  "Well, I guess it's time we lifted off."

            "Right," the girls responded in unison.  

            Cale grinned.  "You're a leader, all right.  It sounded like the old days with Ryo and the others."

            ~Is that an insult or a compliment?~

            "Both."  Cale tapped a consol.  "Julie, one final question."

            Julie adjusted her right contact.  _It's off by three degrees.  I need optimum performance and visualization.  _"What is it?  Did you not understand how the secondary gyrodyne relays convert the biosynthetic ammonium?"

            The three girls stared, while Arc just shook his head, quietly powering up the ship for launch.

            "No, but that's not my question."  He rubbed his forehead.  _More talk like that and my headache will come back._  "How do we get the crystals onboard?  If the Ronins are fighting the Dynasty, and I'm rescuing the hostages, who will locate and retrieve the fire crystals?"

            "Diquarzine colbolt-92.  And Ship will be retrieving and installing the drive source.  Three percent of the nanites are programmed to search for the energy signature, and once located, they will emit a low temporal stasis field.  Ship will then go out of temporal sync for three-point-seven seconds, where it will match the temporal stasis field's modulation and transport the element onboard to begin installation."

            Amelia tapped Carrie's shoulder and whispered, "She's not human, is she.  She's got a computer in her brain or something, right?"

            Carrie rubbed her eyes and shook her head.  "It seems like it, doesn't it."  

            "She's just good at what she does."  Kate rested an arm on Carrie's other shoulder.  "Though she doesn't have to be THAT good."

            ~Can we focus, girls?~  Arc looked over at them.  ~I know it's unnerving, but if it weren't for her, we'd be stuck here with no plan on how to defeat the Dynasty or get home.~

            Kate waved her hand in Arc's direction.  "Yeah, yeah."

            Cale's head suddenly snapped up.  "They're entering the atmosphere!"

            "What?  Who?"  Amelia tilted her head.  "A rescue team?"

            "Of course not!"  Carrie pushed Amelia back a bit and stood behind Cale.  "The Dynasty."

            Julie brought up a new screen, and sure enough, there was the Dynasty ship descending lower and eclipsing the sun, giving it a haunting look.  

            "Julie, do they have weapons or anything?"

            "Yes, but if I'm reading this right, they only have enough power to fire one volley."  She hesitated.  "I could be wrong, however, since the Dynasty uses techniques I am unaccustomed to."

            "Let's not give them the chance."  Arc typed away on his cylinder console.  "I'm finalizing the warm-up stage of the engines.  Julie, can the Dynasty leave the gravity well they just entered?"

            Julie walked across the bridge to another wall and worked on the instruments there.  "I don't think so."  She looked over at Arc.  "It appears their power reserve is extremely low."  She went back to the console.  "Considering the diquarzine colbolt-92, that shouldn't be, unless they are unaware of how to properly focus its power."

            "I'm willing to bet they're using a different power."  Cale worked at the station Julie had modified for him to transport the prisoners from.  "And if that's the case, we'd better rescue the prisoners quickly."

            "Then we're on our way.  Launching now."  Arc looked at the screen of the Dynasty ship and pushed the launch code.  "The war is on."

            "Look at them.  They're sitting ducks in that lake."  David smirked and put his hands on his waist.  "It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel."

            "Don't be so sure."  Beth stepped up next to him, examining the lake from where they were standing on the tower at the fore of the ship.  "That weapon of theirs could probably do significant damage."

            "They wouldn't dare fire while we control the lives of the students."  He tapped one finger against his sub-armor.  "And their shields will be useless.  The lake will conduct all firepower to everything within.  We've already won."

            "Never underestimate the enemy."  Daryl appeared behind them, wearing his full armor.  "The minds I can sense are prepared for battle, and one is quite...confident.  I believe they may have a way to counter any strike we make."

            "Then we should strike now!"  David turned to Beth.  "One weak volley, then one strong one.  They won't be expecting that."

            Beth leaned on the edge of the tower and stared below.  "It is already too late."

            "What do you mean?" David stepped up next to her.  
            Daryl stepped back, already guessing what she meant.

            All three heard the enormous crash of the water as a diamond-shaped ship lifted itself from the lake.  The remaining liquid drizzled off like rain, and the ship's cyan hull blended into the sky as it rose higher and higher.  

            "They're going into high orbit!"  Beth teleported away.  "Master Yuli-"

            "I see it."  Yuli was standing before the viewing portrait, his eyes glowing red, but the glow was very weak.  "I didn't expect them to have propulsion capabilities so soon."  

            "It's all Wildfire's fault."  Beth cracked her knuckles.  "Do we have enough power to follow them?"

            "Only if we cancel the plan."  He looked over at her.  "Do you think we should?"

            Beth blinked, surprised he asked her opinion.  Studying the portrait, she shook her head.  "We still have the prisoners.  As long as we control them, they won't leave.  There's still a chance they'll come aboard."

            "Very well, we will wait-"

            "Master Yuli!"  Daryl appeared behind Yuli and Beth, a fist over his heart and bowing, full armor glowing.  "The Ronins have penetrated our defenses and are in the main corridor on the third level!"

            A smile slowly spread across Beth's face.  "Then alert the others, Daryl.  The plan begins now."

            "Kate, your magic is great, and the Staff was a wonderful idea to transport aboard."  Arc grunted and pulled his arm out.  "But couldn't you have done better at our landing?!"

            "I said sorry!"

            Arc was lying on his side, one arm had his head resting on it and the other was drumming its fingers against the stone floor.  

            On top of him was Julie, on her stomach, who looked as if she were about to tear something apart.  

            Carrie had landed on top of Julie, her wings unfurled, one of them being tangled in Arc's braid.  She was grinding her teeth at the weight on her abdomen.

            Kate had also landed on her back, the majority of her weight on Carrie's stomach.  The Staff was in her right hand, which stuck straight out.

            On top of the pile, was Amelia, who had a clueless look on her face.  "Where did everyone go?"

            "Down here you protozoa in a multicellular body!"  

            Amelia looked down.  "What does THAT mean?"

            "She said you were an idiot!"  Kate tried to move her Staff arm.  "Get your damn foot off my arm!"

            "Not when you called me an idiot."

            "Amelia, I am going to count to three..."  Carrie glared at the ceiling.

            _They work as a team in battle.  They work as a team in battle.  It's not as reassuring as I hoped it would be._  Arc kept drumming his fingers.  "In case anyone forgot, WE'RE HERE ON A RESCUE AND BATTLE MISSION!"

            The girls went silent and looked, or tried to, at him.  

            "First, GET OFF ME!  I can't feel my legs!"

            The girls scrambled off.  Arc slowly pushed himself up.  "Thank you.  Now forget what happened, and let's get to work.  The Dynasty probably already knows we're here."

            "Great."  Carrie untangled her wing from Arc's hair.  "Now what?"

            "Julie,"

            Julie placed the cube on the floor.  It shrunk and vanished.

            Amelia tilted her head.  "What's all the little clicking sounds?"

            "Those are nanites.  How can you hear them?"

            "Well, sea creatures can hear sounds people on land can't." She smirked.  "Not so dumb now, huh?"

            "I didn't say that."

            "Enough.  We have to find the Warlords and Yuli."

            "Should we split up?"  Kate looked around.  "It's pretty big."

            "Three groups, two, two, and one.  I'll be the one."  Arc nodded.  "Let's-"

            The Staff lit up and Kate moved to a defensive position.  "They're here!"

            "Welcome, Ronins."  Yuli appeared at the far end of the hall, half his body and face covered in shadow.  "Welcome to the Dynasty."

            "We're here to destroy you and your power."  Arc punched a fist into his palm.  "You gonna surrender before we even begin?"

            "I was going to ask you the same, Strata."  Yuli's eyes glowed bright red.  "Now you will face the true and terrifying power of the new Dynasty!"

            Kate ran forward, the Staff ringing the loudest it had ever and glowing a blinding light.  "Be gone from this world, Evil One!"

            Before Kate struck, though, a tornado of black energy formed in front of Yuli.  Kate was blown towards the others, before all five were swept up by the Nether powers.  Moments later, the hall was empty save for Yuli, he slumped against the wall, panting.  The bright glow had vanished from his eyes, and his natural eyes, his blue ones, were left.  Eventually, the dull glow returned, and Yuli straightened himself up.  "Damn the Ancient.  She nearly destroyed me.  No matter, by this time tomorrow, I will control all nine armors, and nothing will stand in my way.  Nothing."

            Arc's first instinct when he found himself in the dark was to call to Cale's armor, try and locate where he would strike from as they had done so many times in practice.  Then he realized that he couldn't hear Cale's armor, or even his own, for that matter.  "What the..."  He looked down and felt his sub-armor.  "What's going on?"  
            "Your demise."  Rachel appeared behind a wave of cherry blossoms.  "How does it feel, Ronin, to be helpless, armorless," she sneered, "powerless."

            "Armor of Strata, Dow Inochi!"  Nothing happened, and he stared at Rachel.  "How?"

            "Master Yuli is blocking your powers.  You're a weakling, now."

            "I'm not nearly as powerless as you think."  Reaching in, he tapped his telekinetic energies.  _If I can't armor up, it's up to you._  He realized something else had tapped into his power as well.  Frowning, he risked a few seconds to trace it, and paled when he saw the Nether energies draining his powers.

            "I see now you realize the true trouble you are in.  Even your natural abilities will vanish within the hour, and you'll be as ordinary as any human."  She laughed.

            Arc furrowed his brow and searched his mind.  _If they've locked down my armor, and are draining my telekinesis...that only leaves my skill,_ he grimaced, _and my telepathy._  Searching his mind, he found that his telepathy was untouched by the Dynasty.  In fact, the Nether energies appeared to be deliberately avoiding it at all costs.  _So the Dynasty doesn't like telepathy.  But how can I use it against Rachel?  As long as she has the armor, any attack I launch at her mind will be deflected while still draining me completely._

            Rachel drew a jitte slowly and ran her finger along its length.  "So, ready to die, Arcturus of Strata?"  

            Arc stepped away and looked over Rachel.  _Her tiara.  It's the main shield, and I bet it's shielding her mind._

            "No retort?  I guess without your armor you lose your confidence."  She aimed the weapon at him.  "Starlight Rain!"

            Arc dove to the right of the attack, landing against the wall.  "Not really.  Just trying not to stare at all the bags you have on your face."

            Rachel's face turned red, and her eyes narrowed, fire burning behind them.

            _Uh oh.  Guess she doesn't like insults about her looks._

            "Star Vortex Destroy!"  Though the stars weren't visible, the energies burned a hole through the ceiling to get at their target.  

            Arc swallowed.  _Defiantly doesn't like them._  Following the rim of the vortex, he noted that the ceiling above him would not be harmed.  _Guess I'd better make the telekinesis work while I still have it._  Partly scaling-floating up the wall, Arc winced as only the edges of the attack brushed against his sub-armor.  He was able to see Rachel through the spiraling power.  _This is all or nothing._  Gathering a bit of the Vortex's power within a telekinetic missile, took aim at Rachel's tiara.  _If this doesn't work, I won't have any telekinesis left._  The attack began to dissipate.  _Now!_  He fired the missile.

            Rachel didn't even realize Arc was alive until the missile struck her tiara, and its pieces fell to the floor around her.  "How could you still be alive?!"  She glared at the corner.

            Arc took the opportunity to swing over to the hole in the ceiling.  His face curled in pain a moment, but he was able to haul himself out.

            "You won't get away that easily!"  Rachel flew out of the hole and into the air.

            Arc looked around.  _A courtyard?_  Looking up, he could see the sky, some of the stars, and even Ship to the right.  To his left, he saw the entrance to the main pagoda.  _Yuli._

            "Starlight Rain!"  

            Arc rolled away from the hole.  The attack followed a moment before dying, expanding hole from the first attack.  _No rest for the weary._  He jumped to his feet.  A jitte suddenly lodged itself in his calf and he screamed, kneeling immediately.  _Focus! Damnit!  Focus!  _

            Rachel laughed.  "You won't be going anywhere this time, Strata!"  She pointed a jitte at him.  "Star Vortex-"

            ~STOP!~

            Rachel froze.  _I...just heard him...but that's impossible, isn't it?_

            Slowly, Arc stood, his wounded leg shaking slightly as the blood ran down his leg.  ~The Dynasty is afraid of my telepathy, so I have full use of that.~  He narrowed his eyes.  ~Do you know what the full power of a telepath can do?~  He dug into her mind, exploring every part, leaving nothing untouched.

            Rachel stared at the ground, her eyes widening.  _The tiara!_  "$#&^!  Star Vortex De-"  Rachel tried to complete her call, but couldn't.  She grabbed her throat, dropping her other weapon.  She tried to yell, scream, even whisper.  Nothing came out.

            "A telepath can intercept commands given to and from the brain."  Arc just kept his narrowed eyes on her.  "I destroyed all communication between the mind and your vocal chords."

            Rachel fell to the ground and grabbed her dropped jitte.  Taking to the air again, she dove for him, aiming for his chest.

            Arc fell to his stomach.  Rachel's jitte sliced his back, but otherwise did no damage.  Floating into the sky again, she prepared to attack once more.  Arc twisted his torso and looked up at her.  "I don't want to kill, Rachel.  We can get you help, find some way to reverse what the Dynasty has done."

            Rachel tried to let out a raged yell and charged him again.

            Arc closed his eyes and sighed.  ~Die.~

            Rachel's eyes suddenly glazed over, and her form went limp, her inertia leading her to fall to the ground a few feet from Arc's head.  

            Arc picked up the weapon she dropped and dragged himself over to her.  "I have to make sure.  Yuli could bring you back otherwise.  May your soul find redemption in your new life."  He stabbed the weapon through her forehead and pulled until her head was split in two, blood and gray matter oozing on the ground.  He threw the bloody weapon to the side and turned to pay attention to his leg.  _It's gonna be hard to take on Yuli with this there._

            The jitte suddenly faded out of his leg.  Yelping, he clamped his hands around the open wound, only to discover a new armor had covered it instead.  Lifting his hand, he found it was covered in white sub-armor.  Something graced his forehead, and he reached up.  His eyes widened when he felt the tiara.  _Starlight...I'm wearing Starlight!_  His wounded leg tingled,  and he realized the wound was nearly healed.  _It's going to be a while before I figure this out..._  Standing, he pulled out the jittes and tested the weight.  Satisfied he could handle them, he headed for the pagoda.  _But at least now I can fight Yuli, and get my armor back.  I just hope the girls are okay..._

            "So now I have a chance to exact my revenge."  David remained hidden in the darkness, unmoving.

            Carrie snorted, her wings folded around her body like a cape.  "I'm not afraid of you, Darkness.  Not even when I'm in a room where your power thrives."

            "Oh really?  Try calling your armor, go on.  Or any other power, for that matter."

            Carrie turned her nose up.  "Why should I bother?  You'll lose either way."  Despite her retort, she searched her mind.  _Let's see...elemental attacks, check.  Armor, check.  Power reserve to summon either of them, none.  WHAT?!_  _How did they drain almost all my power?!_

            "Well, if you're so confident," he drew his no-datchi and aimed it at Carrie, "let's see just how good you really are.  Black Lightning Slash!"

            Carrie, stepped to the right.  The attack still hit her, though, and she gritted her teeth as her left wing turned slightly black.  _Shit._  Closing her eyes, she tuned out as many sounds as she could, from her breathing, to the subtle noise made by her sub-armor as she moved.  _Where are you, you bastard?_  A light ruffle of a cape touched her senses.  _There._  She dove to the right, twisting her body to maneuver her fist for the where she sensed the Warlord was.  "Shuurai Kiru!"  A brief spark appeared around her fist, but when she hit his armor, the blow barely even scratched it.

            David laughed.  "Nice try."  He belted her, sending her flying across the room.  "I think this evens the odds quite a bit.  Without those special attacks of yours, you're just a normal fighter."  He walked towards her.  "And without your armor, you're practically human.  This'll be an easy kill.  Not like last time."  The darkness around him swirled and solidified.  "Canine Darkness." The darkness moved around Carries form.  "Die from the bites of a thousand phantom wolves."

            Carrie wrapped her wings tighter around her, covering her head for added protection.  _Shit shit shit shit what do I do?!  My armor's still locked down, my elemental attacks are worthless, and my dragon powers...dragon powers.  Are they still intact?_  She let out a yelp as a phantom breached her wings and scratched her right cheek.  _Dragon power...is still intact.  Dad used to say something about dragons.  Dragons and the Dynasty...what was it?_  More phantoms breached her defenses, but Carrie focused inward, ignoring the pain.  _Dragons...dragons were the gods of the Dynasty?  Yes, that was it.  Dragons used to be the Gods of the Dynasty._  A history of her family came to mind.  _Great-great-grandfather traversed from this world to the Dynasty, while it was still forming, and the people worshiped him because of his massive form and power.  But great-great-grandfather was a Dragon of Light, and the Dynasty was in Darkness.  He somehow created light within darkness.  How?  I have his blood in my veins, I should be able to figure this out._

            David penetrated his attack, staring down at the curled up form of Halo.  Her wings were in tatters, hair covered with green blood.  His phantoms continued to attack, tearing small chunks of her arms, legs, even abdomen away.  What unnerved David about his apparent victory, though, was how the girl just stared off at nothing.  Other than the few initial yelps and cries, she had gone silent, not even wincing when part of her arm bone had been broken at such an angle it jutted through the skin.  _What's going on?  Is this an illusion?_  He raised his no-datchi.  "Might as well finish you off while I still can."

            Within her consciousness, Carrie suddenly shivered, a feeling of dread covering her entire psyche.  _I don't have much time.  Dragons of Light absorb energies from light sources around them to enhance their power.  The Dynasty was in darkness, which means great-great-grandfather found his power from something else.  A power...a light...what?  What could have produced his power in darkness?_

            Her dragon energies, feeling the dilemma, finally approached her.  It pulsated a soft green, beckoning her.

            _It's always been a source of comfort..._  Carrie touched the energies, a shapeless yet defined aspect of her mind.  _It's always helped me.  Help me now.  What is the light?  Where can I find the power to defeat the evil?_

            The nebula-like energies began to swirl, forming shapes.

            _What's going on?  Are you...telling me where the light is?_

            The green energy took on defined forms, dragons.  
            Carrie stepped towards the forms.  _That's grandfather...and that...that's my uncle, isn't it?_  More dragon forms emerged, some she recognized, and others she had never seen.  One form began to form in front of the others.  Unlike the others, this one took on a humanoid form.  A figure she knew from history books and family pictures.  _Sage of Halo._

            The Sage-shaped energy stepped forward and touched her heart.  It almost appeared to be smiling.

            _The light came from...within?  But where from within?_

            The dragons began merging together, the energies forming into one giant dragon.  

            _Do you mean...all the dragons of history...are passed from one generation to the next?  Is that where the power comes from?_

The Sage form stepped back, streams of green unraveling his form as he joined with the giant dragon that had appeared.

            Carrie stepped towards the dragon.  _It's not just the dragons from before...it's...it's the need, the desire to protect.  Great-great-grandfather wanted to protect the Dynasty from the darkness and evil...and the dragons from before wanted to protect them as well.  That's it, isn't it?_  The dragon reared back a bit.  The form of Halo appeared.  _The symbol of one chosen to protect the many.  _The armor's form returned to the dragon, which bowed its head before Carrie.    The armor symbol appeared on its forehead.  _I choose to protect the many, even if it means my sacrifice.  _She touched the symbol.  _But I can't do it alone...help me protect the prisoners, Arcturus, Avalon...help me defeat the Dynasty!  _

The dragon roared and exploded in a blast of light.  

            "Black Lightn-"

            Light erupting from Carrie's body filled the room, throwing David into the wall and destroying his sure-kill.  Carrie's consciousness returned to her body.  Seeing through the brightness, she was able to make out Darkness' form curled up against the wall in pain.  He was screaming.  She stepped towards him.  "You failed, Darkness.  The Dynasty tried to take my power, but I have power you don't even realize, that even I didn't realize."

            Darkness had his eyes shut, his arms covering them in an attempt to block out the light.  It did little good.

            "Dragons were considered Gods to the Dynasty."  Her eyes turned bright green, lightning crackling around the rims.  "And you have just tried to kill a God."  The light emitted by her body grew brighter.  "Now it's time you met my wrath."  A green form appeared around her, almost like a long dragon curling around her body.  She raised her good arm above her head, where the mouth of the dragon appeared to be.  A sphere of green energy appeared, and she narrowed her eyes.  "My wrath and those that have sworn to protect this universe."  She threw her arm forward.

            The sphere led the dragon form right at the huddling Warlord.  When the sphere struck him, he screamed even louder, his body writhing in agony.  His eyes were burned from their sockets, and as he jerked, bolts of lightning burst through parts of his body.  Then, with one final scream of anguish, he went silent.

            The glow left Carrie's eyes and she collapsed, her wounds overtaking her.  _So tired..._  The light in the room died down, save for a small glow emitted from Carrie's sub-armor as it healed her.  _Did I win?_  Forcing her eyes open for another moment, she glanced where David had been.  On the ground was David's armor.  She was able to make out a charred skull under the helmet.  _Fried from the inside out._  She closed her eyes, a tear escaping from the pain.  _Thank you, _was her final thought to the dragon energies, before she slipped into unconsciousness.

            Arc used his telepathy to tear through the Nether spirits that came near him.  _I can't stop to find the others.  I have to get to Yuli.  We'll meet there.  It's our only hope._  Slicing through another spirit with a jitte laced with his mental energy, he felt something in his mind fade out.  _What the..._  A link with a Ronin armor had faded.  _Carrie!_  He slowed down and leaned against a wall.  _No...no, she's not dead._  He let out a sigh of relief.  _Just very outta it._  Pushing off the wall, he continued towards Yuli's energy signature.  

            "Stop running!  Snake Fang Strike!"  Karen lashed the sword whip in Amelia's direction.

            Amelia dodged to the side again.  "No!  This is exactly what I didn't want!"  She paused and watched Karen.  "I mean, facing Darkness or Cruelty would be better.  They're sane!  You're...."

            "Insane?"  Karen's pupils dilated and she grinned.  "Yes, I am.  And I'm glad I am.  Now..."  She gathered poison energy around her.  "I will kill you slowly, and painfully...until all that's left is your corpse, which will make a tasty brunch."

            Amelia gagged and turned green.  She leaned over a bit.  "That's sick..."

            "You're fish, after all.  I bet you'd be tasty with a bit a lemon.  I'll ask Master Yuli to get me some."  The pink energy brightened.  

            "Eww...ick ick ick."  _Carrie, where are you?  You promised you'd help._  Glancing around the room, she gulped.  _There's no entrance or exit.  Okay, I guess I have to figure this one out on my own.  I'm an opposite of her armor, I should know of something to stop her...or something..._

            "Poison..."

            Amelia yelped and looked around.  _Think think think think oh gods help me!_  She scrambled away from Karen's line of sight, hoping to delay her.  _I got this armor but this is not what I wanna be doing!  Shape up, armor!  You helped Arc!  Help me!  I need help!_  She stopped running when her armor tugged her towards a wall.  Reaching out, she touched the wall, and her hand glowed in response.  _I know that feeling..._

            "CRUSH!"  

            Amelia extended her fore-fins and punched them through the wall.  

            Karen just smirked as the pink bubble formed around Torrent.  "And now you die, Ronin."  She licked one of her swords.  "Too easy."

            "Maybe not!  My armor just told me something!"

            Karen blinked and looked at the sphere.  Then she heard water lapping against her armor.  Glancing down, she saw water quickly filling the room.  "What the..."  Searching the room, she found the hole Amelia had created before being entrapped by the sphere.  "How did you know of the bathroom?!"

            "My armor told me."  The sphere became submerged in the water.  Moments later, Amelia cut her way through the bubble with her fore-fin.  She grinned.  "Your attacks can't hurt me in the water.  Last time I didn't realize that poison and acid couldn't hurt me.  But this time I know."  She cracked her knuckles, her grin growing wider.  Her legs merged to form a giant flipper as she went to full mermaid form.  ~And it's payback time.~

            "Bring it on!"  Karen charged her, the swords in her hands blurring to appear like six arms.  

            Amelia swam back and slammed her tail into Karen's chin, sending the Warlord back.  ~I don't like swords.  Don't use them.~

            "Or you'll what."  Karen growled and got back up, pulling out all the swords and forming the sword whip again.  Her pupils began to expand, getting a glint.  "Kill me?"

            Amelia took in some water, then let out a high-pitched wail, high enough that the walls cracked a bit.

            Karen screamed and dropped her weapons, trying to block the sound waves with her hands.  After a minute, the swords themselves cracked and shattered.  Seconds later, Karen's helmet split apart and fell to the side.  Karen didn't notice, instead sticking her fingers in her ears, holding her breath and clenching her teeth.  She didn't even notice as parts of her armor formed cracks and some blood dribbled from her ears.

            Amelia let the wail die.  ~I learned that from some whale friends of mine.~  Noticing the helmet gone, Amelia expanded her nails.  ~Never thought it'd work with mystical armor, but hey, there's a first time for everything.~ She swam and slapped Karen into a sidewall with her tail.  ~Guess I'm not as easy as you thought.~

            Karen opened her mouth to retort, but swallowed a lungful of water.  Choking, she turned and kicked the wall behind her.  Amelia's wail had weakened it, and Karen's acid-laced armor kicking it was the final straw.  A chest-sized hole burst open, gushing the water into another room. She coughed and vomited water.

            Amelia frowned, noticing the room was now barely half full of water.  ~Okay...now what?~  She tilted her head, trying to think.  _Without my armor, I can't do a sure-kill.  So how do I end this?_

            "DIE!"  Karen lunged for Torrent.

            Amelia, remembering the last time Venom had touched her, sunk under and swam around, trying to avoid her nemesis.  _The wail seemed to hurt her, but out of water it's just strong enough to break glass.  _She glanced at her tail.  _Now that part of her is above water, it won't be immune to the acid.  And my nails don't work._

            "THERE!"  Karen thrust her hand under the surface.

            Amelia yelped and swam to the side, barely avoiding the hand from above and leg from the side.  _I can't do this all day...Arc's expecting me to win.  So what hurt her the most?_  Amelia smelled a bit of nickel and iron in the water.  _The blood from her ears..._  Vaguely, Amelia's basic biology classes came back to her.  _Bleeding from the body is bad, but from the head it can be deadly.  And if it's from the ears...it could mean a brain hemorrhage...whatever that is.  But it's bad.  I just have to get her under long enough for it to work.  _Making a sharp turn, she swam by Karen and slammed her tail into the Warlords' legs, trying to topple her.  

            Instead, Karen stumbled just slightly and reached down, grabbing the tip of the tail and bringing it to the surface a moment.  "Nice try!"

            Amelia winced and shook the hand off, swimming near the hole that had let the water in.  Part of Venom's helmet rested near her wounded fin, and she blinked.  _She couldn't breath without the armor's helmet.  _She crossed her arms and thought, head nodding slightly every now and then.  _I guess that's the only way.  Burst her brain and drown her.  That should make sure she's dead.  Just to be safe, I'll put nails through her neck.  _Amelia nodded at the brilliance of her plan.  _Just one problem: how do I get her under?_

            "GOTCHA!"

            Amelia retracted the fore-fin Karen had grabbed, sending the Warlord off balance for a second.  _She's trying to burn me with her armor...I've got to avoid that armor and still do this._  Amelia looked at her slightly burned fin.  _No...no, I need to touch the armor.  I need to get her under, and the only way is through the armor.  _She bit her lip and swam behind Karen.  _Oh please please please let this work._  She surfaced.  ~Hey Venom!~

            Karen turned around and smirked.  "Giving up?"

            ~You want me?  You can have me!~  Amelia swam like a torpedo and tackled Karen.  Ignoring the initial pain on her hands and arms from the acid armor, she held the Warlord under water.  

            Karen thrashed about, trying to dislodge the sudden weight on her chest.  She kneed Amelia where the scales met flesh.

            Amelia bit harder on her lip, hard enough to draw blood.  ~You're not going to win!  I'm not going to let you!~  Pulling her tail up, she slammed it repeatedly against Karen's legs.  After a few cracks and Karen's eyes widening in pain, Amelia stopped and risked a glance back.  One of Karen's legs was bent backwards, and the other was limp, just floating in the water.  _Broken.  Good._  Swallowing the pain again as the acid in the armor began to override the water protection, she let out another wail.  Beneath her, Karen went stiff, her mouth open and a colony of bubbles escaped her mouth.  The thrashing got worse, but Amelia wrapped her tail around the legs to keep a better grip.  Finally, Karen's eyes glazed over, and blood seeped from her ears.    
            A moment later, the walls under the water formed multiple cracks, and the water drained form the room.  Amelia reverted to her hybrid form and aimed her nails at Karen's neck.  Karen's body convulsed slightly.  Amelia yelped and shut her eyes, firing the nails at the same time.  Karen went still again.  Opening one eye at a time, Amelia looked down at the body.  Her nails had lodged like multiple 'x's through Karen's neck.  She rolled to the side and sighed.  "Finally..."  She held up her arms and winced at how burned they were.  "Guess I used up the water shield quickly blocking that sure-kill."  Sighing again, she pulled herself to her feet.  "At least now I can go to Arc."  Looking at the walls, she paused.  Two were open, one a bathroom, the other leading to a room identical to the one she was in, and the others just had cracks.  She walked over to one with cracks and punched it.  

            "OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!" Amelia held her wrist and hopped around while her fist throbbed.  Sitting next to the head-sized hole to the bathroom, Amelia blew on her now injured hand.  "That was SO pathetic.  I defeat a Warlord on my own without sustaining too many injuries, and I nearly break my hand trying to escape the room."  Leaning back and staring at the ceiling, she shrugged.  "Arc will be along soon enough to save me, I'm sure.  Or Carrie.  After all, all five of us need to face Yuli.  I think..."

            Cale typed frantically on his consoles.  As soon as one set of students was safely aboard, he had to recalibrate and redirect the destination for each transport.  Nonetheless, he had a feeling that the prisoners would feel like sardines once this trip was over.  _She said there was room, but I'm not so sure._  The ship shook slightly, and Cale had a sudden wave of nausea.  Leaning over his console, he tried not to heave on the bridge.  The feeling lasted only a few seconds, but the nausea remained, though not as strong.  _What the hell was that?_

            "Diquarzine colbolt-92 material has been transported aboard.  Temporal realignment complete.  Integrating new element to alternate engine core.  Estimated time to completion: One hour, thirty-two minutes, fifty-eight seconds.  Do you wish to be apprised of updates more than quarter percentages?"

            Cale dry heaved for a moment.  "N...no, thanks..."  _She coulda warned me that this temporal stuff would make me sick._

            "Announcements will be made at each quarter completion.  You may continue transporting the 34.1% population left on board the Dynasty vessel now."

            Slowly, Cale straightened up and held a hand to his stomach.  With the other, he began the transport process again.  _She and I are gonna have a long talk when this is over._  Fleetingly, his mind reminded him that she may never return, but he banished it before more worries could form in his mind.  _I'm sure she's fine._

            "Quake With Fear!" Beth hurled the chain into the ground.

            Julie blinked slowly and raised an eyebrow.  Diving to the side, she found herself trapped in a corner of the room, as a web of chains covered the only way to the center of the room.  "Not wasting any time, are we?"

            "You never do."  Beth held her kursi-gama, tossing it in her hand a moment.  "Now I'll finally have a chance to get back at you."

            "That's nice."  Though she was crouching, Julie held her arm out.  "Armor of Wildfire, Dow Jin."  When the normal feeling of the armor energies didn't appear, she tilted her head.  Her eyes moved back and forth, staring past Beth.  "You have somehow blocked the energies of Wildfire."

            "Any technology you have is useless now as well."  Beth grinned and began to constrict the chains.  "You can't contact that blasted ship of yours, and any weapon you brought with you is worthless.  Being a normal human, you'll fall faster than any other Ronin."  She raised the blade end of her weapon and pointed it at Julie.  "Prepare to meet your fate, Julie of the Wildfire."

            Julie blinked a couple times and looked at Beth.  "I'm sorry, did you say something?  I was busy thinking of how to defeat you that I tuned you out."

            Beth ground her teeth together and turned red.  "You...you always do this!  What makes you think you're so damned superior?!  Look at you!  You're powerless!  Stop being so smug and act afraid you bitch!"

            "Who said anything about being powerless?"  Julie activated her iso-matrix and contacts.  "I assumed you would use any technology-negating energy to try and thwart me, so I temporally realigned all nanites and made quantum copies of the technology with me.  I would have made a quantum copy of myself who would've been immune to your Dynasty energies, but I didn't have enough time."

            Beth growled and threw the sickle through a hole in the chains.  "Stop being so arrogant!  You won't win this time!"

            Julie held up her iso-matrix laced hand and fired a bolt of blue energy from her palm, deflecting the blade away from her.  "I also integrated a particle core into the iso-matrix, to ensure shielding and weaponry should the need arise."

            Beth screamed in rage, her blue eyes cold as ice.  "You bitch."

            Julie stood up, firing on the chains and disintegrating them.  "I suggest you accept the fact that I am superior to you, and therefore anything you do is futile.  In the end, they are merely feeble attempts to prolong your existence.  When you joined the Dynasty, it was a given you would fall."  She raised her palm towards Beth.  "So now I must complete the given."  She fired.  
            Beth grunted as the blue sphere of energy struck her stomach and skidded her back a few feet.  She stood up straight when the pain subsided a bit.  "Heh, you think that's gonna be enough to beat me?  You'll need a bigger gun than that."

            "Your armor cannot continue to absorb the energy.  Eventually, the energy will penetrate it and you will die."  Julie fired again.

            Beth held up her arm and its armor absorbed the energy.  "Maybe, but not before I land a killing blow to you."  She threw the kursi-gama at Julie.  "Final Promise!"

            Julie fired off a few shots before twitching her fingers and redirecting the energy to create a shield.  _The shield is designed to face a certain direction.  As I recall, this attack forms a sphere and contracts._  Julie put her back against the wall and held up the shield.  

            Beth laughed.  "Idiot!  Do you really think something as small as a wall can stop my rage and power?"  Even as she spoke, the weapon burrowed through the wall to complete its net of chains.

            Julie looked up, her mind analyzing the options.  _I hate to do this...but I have no choice.  All other options lead to my death._  Reaching out, she grabbed a length of chain.

            Beth's laughing died down as the chain, and her entire weapon, for that matter, turned a bright blue.  "What the hell?!"  The part of the weapon she was holding turned blue, and it transferred to her armor.  Yelping, Beth tried to drop the chain, but found it stuck.  "What are you doing?!"

            Julie twitched her eye.  Her hand turned black, and she winced slightly as the iso-matrix overloaded and exploded, burning her hand and a good portion of her wrist and arm.  But it did the job.  The chains around her exploded.  She covered her face to protect it from the projectiles.

            Beth watched the chain vanish until it came to her hand.  "I...lost?  So soon?"  She shut her eyes, waiting for the pain.  None came, but she felt her armor explode off her.  Opening first one eye, then the other, she looked at herself.  She still wore her gray sub-armor at full power, but her weapon and full armor had disappeared.  "What did you do?!"

            Julie slowly uncovered her face, removing the contacts.  Her armor had taken some punishment from the exploding energy, and with it at such low power, some patches had disintegrated with the energized pieces of metal.  Her face had a few cuts, but otherwise she was okay.  Sighing, Julie crushed the contacts.  "I used the particle core to infect your weapon, and apparently it continued to your armor, and blew it into 15th-dimensional space."

            "YOU!"  Beth clenched her hand into a fist.  Before Julie could counter it, Beth had dashed over and belted her, throwing the Ronin into the wall.  Beth paused, then a slow grin spread across her face.  "Of course.  My sub-armor's at full power, but yours is barely functioning due to the drain.  You rely so much on technology, you assumed it'd be easy to just shoot me down."  She cracked her knuckles and stalked towards Julie.

            Julie felt her jaw, making sure it wasn't broken.  Glancing up, she began to scramble back as Beth approached.  "Your point?"

            "I bet you barely have any hand-to-hand combat experience.  Which means without your technology or armor, you're easy prey."  She grabbed Julie's arm and threw her across the room.

            Julie yelled as her back hit the wall.  Pushing herself up, she pushed her hair back.  "That doesn't mean I'm easy."  She got to her feet.  "Bring it on."

            "Oh, Julie Sanada, the brain of the Ronins, wants to fight with fists?"  Beth chuckled.  "This is going to be fun."  She rushed Julie, punching her across the face.  Julie yelped, but managed to kick Beth in the chest.  Beth stumbled a bit, but stood her ground.  "My sub-armor's at full power.  That was just a little shove."  She grabbed Julie's wrist and twisted it.  Julie screamed when she heard it snap out of place, broken.  "Where's your arrogance now?  Where's that smugness and superiority you had, huh?"  Beth tossed Julie over her should and slammed her into the ground.  "How's it feel to be among the lowly mortals you overlook and ignore every day?"

            Julie coughed up some blood.  Retracting her injured wrist, she tried to think of a solution to this new problem.  _Destroying the weapon was supposed to cause a backlash and kill her.  What went wrong?_  

            "Well?  How's it feel?"  Beth kicked Julie's chest, sending her into another wall.  

            Julie felt something in her chest move.  _Rib 3 and rib 10 are broken.  11, possibly dislocated._  She coughed up a bit more blood and her vision began to blur.  _You can think beyond any person, Julie.  Think!  You can do this!_  

            Beth stepped on one of Julie's knees and pushed down until she felt the bone break.  Julie let out another pained scream.  "Well, how's it feel to be defeated by someone you considered inferior?"  She grabbed Julie by the throat and lifted her into the air.  "Time to die, bitch."  She applied pressure to the grip.

            Julie choked.  For some reason, all she could think of was the history of her family, and how Ryo would have his guardian spirit help him.  _Guardian spirit...I really need one.  I'm not one to follow spirituality, but if you can hear me...please help!_  She closed her eyes, unable to breath and feeling her neck bones beginning to crumble.  

            Beth's grin grew as Julie's struggles nearly vanished.  "Bout time.  This feels better than I thought it would."  Julie's kanji of Virtue lit up and fire suddenly erupted from Julie's chest, slamming into Beth and sending her away from the wounded Wildfire.  Beth growled and glared at her enemy.  "Your power should be depleted!"

            Julie began to breath again as the fire surrounded her.  Within minutes, the fire reformed into the form of a tiger.  It glared at Beth a moment, then nudged Julie with its nose.  Julie groaned and slowly opened her eyes.  Her vision was blurry, but she made out some sort of a shape above her.  _Let your science go to the side and trust in the armor and its power._  She thought it herself, but somehow knew it wasn't from her mind that the thought originated from.  For the second time in her life, Julie relinquished all scientific parts of her mind and let her instincts guide her.

            "What are you?!  How did you get in here?!"  Beth stepped towards the fire tiger.

            The tiger let out a roar and spread its flames in Beth's direction.  

            Glancing around, Beth saw that she was surrounded by flames.

            Feeling some newfound strength, Julie pushed herself to her feet.  The fire tiger deformed and wrapped around her sub-armor.  Julie stepped through the wall of fire, feeling another entity within her body.  _Are you...the guardian spirit?_  

            "What is this?!  Some pyrotechnic technology you were holding out on?!"  Beth grabbed Julie's arm, only to feel the fire burn through her sub-armor.  Yelling, she pulled her hand back and stared.  "Only Ronin energies can do this damage..."  Her eyes widened.  "But that's impossible!  We drained all your power!"  

            Julie pulled her good arm back and forced it into Beth's gut.

            Beth doubled over, feeling the fires remain on her sub-armor and begin to spread.  "What...what's going on?!  What are you doing to me?!"  

            Julie took a slow breath, unsure of what was happening.  Following what the fires told her to do, she grabbed Beth by the throat.  She noticed that the single punch had planted a seed of flames that consumed every aspect of Beth's armor.  _Is this the power of a vengeful spirit?  Or...am I somehow doing this?_  Her vision beginning to glow dim, her hands suddenly constricted, and she felt Beth's body go limp with the broken neck.  Dropping the body, Julie herself collapsed, exhausted.  _Thank you..._  

            The fires removed themselves from Julie's body and around the room, and reformed into the tiger.  Bowing its head towards Julie, its form rippled and vanished into Julie's kanji.  The kanji faded, and Julie fell into unconsciousness.  

            Arc paused at a crossroads and tried to reach out and find Yuli's energy.  He caught it and headed that direction, then felt another spiritual entity, powerful, and tied with the Ronin.  Though he searched with his mind, he couldn't identify what it was, only that it was related to Wildfire.  _Wonder what she was able to rig this time._  Shrugging the sensation off, he continued down the corridor.  _It won't be long now.  His signature is getting closer._

            "I would have preferred Wildfire.  She's more of a challenge."  

            Kate's mouth twitched upward.  "I think there's more to it."

            Daryl raised an eyebrow behind his facemask.  "Such as what?"

            "You're interested in her."

            Daryl laughed.  On the inside, though, he was surprised.  _You can read me.  Not bad, not bad at all._  "Well, now that you've given me a good laugh, shall we commence with your destruction?"

            Kate rolled her eyes.  "Do you REALLY think blocking our armors will prevent us from defeating you?"  She chuckled.  "The only normal one among us is Julie, and she's a genius with technical innovations up the wazoo.  You guys will lose like always."  Kate sighed.  "It's too bad.  If you weren't evil, Julie might've noticed you."

            "I told Cruelty to offer her a chance to join.  After all, she can be just as cold-hearted and cruel as us."

            "Not always.  Most of the time she's either arrogant or silent."  _Please don't let what I'm saying get back to her.  She'd kill me._  "She's only cruel when it pertains to survival or experiments."  Kate held her right hand out, forming the Staff of Ancients.  "So it's doubtful you'd enjoy her on your side.  We can barely stand her as it is."

            "Well, I have to try."  He pulled out a few throwing stars.  "So are we going to fight or just chat all day?"

            "I don't know.  Analyzing your sans relationship with the enemy is somewhat interesting, I will admit.  Does Yuli know?"

            "Of course not."  Daryl tossed bola spheres into the air and juggled them.  "Can I kill you, now?  I would like to deal with Wildfire before Cruelty knocks her unconscious."

            "As you wish.  Why don't you make the first move."  Kate twirled the Staff.  "Unless you'd feel guilty assaulting a practically unarmed lady."

            Daryl snorted.  "Not in the slightest."  He threw the bola spheres and stars at the same time.  After, he took out his scythes.

            Kate crouched, the Staff glowing as a shield blocked the two weapons.  "Dynasty can't block Ancient powers.  Are you sure you wanna be facing me?"

            "Web of Deception!" 

            Again, Kate's shield blocked the attack.  She frowned, though, when she noticed the shield was covered with webbing.  _Well this is a snag..._

            "You can't move with your shield in place now."  He began shrinking the webbing, straining the shield. "And eventually, I'll crush it.  You along with it, I'm afraid."

            Kate ground her teeth.  "You know, in another life, we would've been nice friends.  We're so civil."  The Staff began ringing, its power dispelling the strands bit by bit.  "Maybe in our next lives."

            "Perhaps."  Daryl focused his psychic energies.  "Hell's Illusion."

            Kate whirled around, her focus on the shield replaced with fear.  _Shit.  I didn't reinforce my mental barriers!_  Looking around at the asteroid surface illusion, she swallowed.  _It'd better find a way outta this or else I'm toast.  _

            Above her, an enlarged version of Daryl stood, arms crossed and laughing.  He raised his hand.

            _His flank's open!_  Powering up the Staff, she pointed the sharp end at his chest.  A white glow covered the shaft and point of her weapon. "Shinkirou Yarinage!"  A javelin of white energy flew from the Staff to Daryl's chest.  The image of Daryl shattered, and the illusion faded away.  When Kate looked around at the room, she found Daryl holding his head, the webbing that was around her having vanished.  "Not bad, huh?"

            Daryl growled.  "Lucky guess."  He straightened and vanished into an illusion.  "But even you can't see me through an illusion.  That Staff is not all knowing."

            "You're right.  But unfortunately for you," she turned to the right and aimed the Staff again.  "Shinkirou Yarinage!"

            Daryl gasped and fell back, his illusion fading away.  "How?  The Staff can't see through illusions."

            "I have a ghost that constantly hangs around me.  Your powers aren't attuned to his mind, and therefore, he can see through your illusions."  Kate smirked at the specter standing next to her.  "So you do come in handy every now and then."

            Anubis huffed and crossed his arms.  ~Har har.  Keep that up and I'll leave you to handle him on your own.~  
            "Yeah, yeah."  Kate raised the Staff above her head, the sharp end in the air.  "I will give you one last chance, Warlord.  Change to the side of good, the true calling of your armor.  Or I'm afraid I will have to kill you."

            Daryl cracked his fingers and took out his scythes again.  "We'll see who kills who first."  He extended the blades, aiming straight for Kate's form.  An instant before they hit, she blurred and disappeared. "What the?!"

            "When you're focused on a sole spot, you happen to miss when someone moves."  

            Daryl turned his head to the left and stared.  "Clever."

            "Kayura taught me all her tricks."  The Staff above Kate's head glowed.  "I'm afraid you die, now."  She pulled the Staff back a bit.  "Dantoudai!"  She swung the Staff in Daryl's direction.  

            Daryl's eyes widened when he saw the blade of white energy approaching him.  "Web of Deception!"  _That should slow it down enough for me to escape.  _He slid to the side.  The energy sliced right through the webbing and shifted its angle, striking Daryl in the center of his body.  Daryl's body convulsed as a white glow emanated from the area where his body was struck.  Finally, he collapsed, barely breathing.  "Wh...what?"

            Kate walked over and knelt by the Warlord, the Staff slightly in front of her.  "It's an attack developed to destroy any Ronin or Warlord bearer, dissipating any counter-attacks that might attempted.  It was one of Kayura's last lessons to me."  She chuckled a bit.  "This is the first time I've successfully completed the attack."

            Daryl let out a bark of a laugh.  He reached over and touched Kate's hand.  "So whoever fought you didn't stand a chance."

            "Nope."  She reached up and removed the helmet.  "Care to repent before its power finishes you off?"

            Daryl closed his eyes and sighed.  "No.  I'm afraid my calling is too evil, despite everything.  But please, would you tell Wildfire," he swallowed, "Julie, my feelings?"

            Kate nodded and patted his hand.  "I will.  Perhaps in another life, you and she would be together."

            "Perhaps."  Daryl closed his eyes.  "I will admit, it was fun having a challenge, for a change.  I'm glad it ended with a superior opponent, rather than by some disease or old age."  

            "I'll take that as a compliment."  Kate looked to the top of the Staff as it began to glow.  "It's time."  She stood up.  "Good bye, Illusion."

            "It was an honor fighting..." Daryl left the sentence unfinished as he took his last breath, and went limp.

            Anubis shook his head.  ~He would have been a good ally.  Too bad his powers led him to a path of evil.~

            "Arc has powers similar to them."  Kate aimed his Staff at the wall.  "He's just as susceptible."

            ~Perhaps.~  Anubis blinked.  ~The armor.~

            Kate nodded as Illusion glowed and vanished.  "I felt Yuli was recalling the Warlord armors and pulling the Ronin armors away.  I have to get to Arc.  He'll need help."  Raising the Staff, she slammed it into the ground.  The room shook, a crack in the floor running to the wall Kate was facing.  Moments later, the wall crumbled, leading to a corridor.  "He's going there as we speak, but without Inferno..."  She ran out and headed for Strata's signature.

            ~He'll be defenseless.  Starlight was attracted to his power and he has that, but still, that's not enough.~  Anubis floated behind her.  

            The robes of the Ancient formed around Kate as she ran, her senses reaching out to find Arc and the others.  "They're all alive, but Arc's the only one free and almost at Yuli."  Her footing stumbled as she sensed another power.  "Oh Ancients..."

            ~I see you've finally sensed it.  The Black Inferno has been reincarnated.~  Anubis frowned.   ~We need to hurry, or else all our battles will be for naught.~

            Arc paused outside a set of huge doors. The Nether spirits had stopped attacking him a few minutes ago, and reaching out his senses, he realized why: all the hostages had been freed.  _Way to go Cale.  Now Yuli will be too weak to be much of a threat.  _Looking up, he shook his head.  _Why does he need doors three stories tall?_  Putting his hands on them, he pushed against them.  _Sealed with magic?  Why are you wasting your energy.  You'll need every bit to face me._  Grunting, he was able to shove them open a few feet.  Stepping in, he looked around.  It was dark, but tall candles littered three areas.  One was a doorway on the far wall, shut, but inscribed with some ancient runes.  To his left candles lit both sides of a giant portrait.  It was black, but Arc knew what it was from Cale's stories of Talpa's throne room.  The last set of candles was around a throne in the middle of the room.  Yuli sat there, wearing the full armor of Talpa.  His eyes were glowing a bright red.  In his hands was a sphere of black energy.  "So here's where you're hiding."

            Yuli looked up.  "You're early."  He waved his hand at the portrait, activating it.  "Recognize this region?"

            Arc glanced over.  "The void.  A place devoid of planets, stars, even stellar phenomena."  He pulled out the jittes.  "You gonna try and transport me there?"

            "I've found its full of negative energy from all the people that have died there."  He tossed the sphere at the portrait.  The sphere merged into it, and floated inside the scene.  "And now, I have access to it."  He grinned as the sphere crackled with purple lightning.  Yuli stood up, his armor glowing with the new energy.  "Ever since I found you were taking my main source of energy, I've been searching.  And now I've found a place that will keep me sustained for eternity."

            Arc gritted his teeth.  "Well shit.  Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."  He stepped towards Yuli.  "Kill you before you have a chance to get stronger."

            Yuli chuckled.  "Oh, not just yet, Strata.  You see, I have one more surprise for you."  Yuli waved his right arm and the doorway on the opposite side of the room opened.  "I believe he's a friend of yours, and he's just eager to kill."

            Out of the shadow of the doorway stepped a teenager, his pure green eyes glowing with energy.  His body was covered from head to toe with a black murky crystal armor, almost like obsidian.  The feet were talon-like, having one main spiked toe with two curving out from near the heel.  Three more spikes rose on the outside of each leg just above the ankle, molding into plated armor.  Each plate was like an elongated hexagon with a slight curve in the center, the point from the plate above covered the top of each.  The knee plate's deviated from the pattern, instead rising to form five flame-like points, and another, larger flame-plate rose from under the knee one to cover most of the upper leg.  There was a break in the armor, around the mid-thighs, before the waist and body armor took over.  An extra plate covered the crotch area, while the rest of the waist plate ere connected strips of mental ending at points.  

            The chest armor was the simplest aspect of the armor, connecting to the waist armor and just covering his chest up to the base of his neck.  The shoulders stretched beyond the person's actual shoulders, and had four curving plates, the top one biggest, curling up towards the head, and each one slightly smaller and less curled.  The upper arms were slightly exposed before the gauntlets of the armor appeared.  They reached up, nearly touching the shoulder armor, before stretching down to wrap around to the knuckles of each hand, leaving the fingers exposed.  The forearms had an extra plate on them, the wrist end smooth with a slight point, and the back with a jagged knife-like one that ended near the person's elbows.  The neck was exposed, as was the face, but the sides and back of the head had the black armor as well.  Three blades curved out from the side of the helmet, while a two more rose above the green eyes, almost like horns.  Three larger and thicker blades rose from the top of the helmet, one from the middle of the forehead, one above each ear.  The skin that was visible was semi-translucent and glowing a faint blue.  

            "Anthony?"  Arc's eyes widened, his arms going limp for a moment.  He overcame his initial shock, only to have it replaced by a greater one as he realized what his friend was wearing.  "The Black Inferno?!  It was destroyed!"  
            "So was the armor I'm wearing now."  Yuli walked over and stood next to the black armored boy.  "I took the remains of the Black Inferno and the armor crystals, and infused them with the energies of this boy.  His psychic energy is now at its peak potential, in fact it's five times stronger than he could ever achieve on his own."  Yuli crossed his arms and smirked.  "Rather ingenious, don't you think?  The Black Inferno would have fallen against the new Inferno.  But I have altered it so it is even more powerful than the new Inferno.  Through the use of this child's power, I have created the Psychic Inferno.  An armor powerful enough to tear through not just your body, but your mind."  Yuli laughed as Anthony stepped forward.  "And you don't even have your armor to call Inferno!  I control all the armors now!  And once you're eliminated, I'll have fully assimilated them all!"

            "Not while I'm living!"  Kate rushed into the room, the rings of the Staff shifting of their own volition.  She spun it in the air and slammed it into the floor.  "Arc!  Call Inferno!"

            "I can't!"  Arc backed up, next to Kate.  "It won't work without the Ronin armors, and they're all in Yuli!"

            "Stop arguing and do it you idiot!  Before my power runs out!"

            "Stop wasting your breath, Ancient.  Your powers are nearly depleted, you can do nothing." 

            Arc stepped away from Kate.  "You better know what you're doing.  Armor of Inferno!"  Arc held his arms out, waiting.

            The Staff exploded with light, and Yuli screamed as five streaks of colored energy flew from his chest to Arc.  Arc yelled as the energies hit, but the familiar feeling of Strata soon appeared, along with his normal sub-armor.  He felt the other four energies surround him, two striking his arm guards, the other two hitting his leg guards, turning both of them white as his black sub-armor became silver.  The energy of Strata flew above him, then struck the ground, igniting a pentagram of five pillars all converging on him.  He closed his eyes, blocking out the fear he had from watching Julie undergo her painful transformation.  Unlike Julie's attempted transformation, the main pillar that formed from the five individual ones collapsed and surrounded Arc's body like a sphere.  The sphere then shrunk and conformed to an armor on Arc's body, and as the light vanished, the Inferno was revealed.

            "Installation of diquarzine colbolt-92 completed.  Evacuation of prisoners completed.  Awaiting new orders."

            Cale sighed and leaned on the bulkhead behind him.  _Finally._  Looking around the bridge, he realized Julie never installed chairs of any kind.  "Is there something I can sit on in here, computer?"

            "Negative.  The use of furniture in a compact area would hinder the efficiency factor."

            Sighing again, Cale resigned himself to sitting on the floor.  "Well, do you have any idea what's going on inside that blasted ship?"

            "Nanites are not programmed to scan the interior for activity, just energy and life signs."

            _Life signs..._  "Computer, can the nanites be reprogrammed to locate the Ronin life signs?"

            "Affirmative."

            "Do it."

            "Adjusting programming."  

            Cale closed his eyes and tried to reach out to Arc.  A spike of mental energy struck his mind, and his eyes snapped open as he got to his feet.  "Inferno!"

            "Request not understood.  Please restate."

            "Never mind.  Are the nanites ready?"

            "Affirmative."

            "Locate and display the status of the Ronins."  He looked up where the screen always appeared.

            "Locating...locating...locating....four of five Ronins located.  Error locating Ronin, species Alpha."

            _Arcturus._  "Why?"  He looked over the data on the screen, frowning as he saw that all of the girls had either passed out, or were low on energy.  

            "Two Alpha species Ronins have been located.  Due to energy interference, exact DNA testing cannot be conducted to confirm the identify of the correct Alpha."

            "Two Alphas?  What the hell..."  Cale put his chin in his hand and thought.  _Anthony was the only other Alpha on the station, so Yuli must've done something to him, but what?_  He shook his head.  _No time to figure it out now.  If there's Inferno, there's gonna be a big explosion, and none of the Ronins are wearing armors to protect themselves._  "Computer, I want to transport the four girls back, can we do that?"

            "Temporal realignment will be necessary to complete requested function.  Total amount of time for recovery, five minutes, thirty-three seconds."

            Cale made a face.  _I really don't wanna do this again, but I don't have a choice._  "Do it.  Beam them to the medbay.  I'll help them there."

            "First realignment in forty-two seconds."

            Cale headed for the medbay.  _I am so gonna yell at Julie for this whole temporal thing._

            Just as the Black Inferno had changed its form, so had the White Inferno.  The silver sub-armor glowed, even in the gloom of Yuli's throne room.  The foot and leg plating conformed more to Strata's armor, the leg armor more rectangular than his normal armor, three short wing-like shapes emerging from his claves.  The waist plate offered extra protection around the sides as well as the crotch, while the chest armor had a double layer, beginning from the stomach and spreading out towards the shoulders.  The shoulders themselves had bent-crescents, with horizontal lines running across it.  His gauntlet armor stretched back around his elbows, covering the majority of his silver sub-armor.  The chest armor rose higher than the Psychic Inferno's, covering all but the very top and a bit of the front of Arc's neck.  His helmet covered more of his head, another set of wings on the sides of it.  Some of his bangs were visible beneath the headline of the helmet, which rose to form two tall horns on the edges of the face, two medium horns above the eyes, and two more tiny ones next to the medium ones.  His hair, which had slipped out of its ponytail, hung freely from the back of the helmet.  His face was also uncovered, and the blue pupils of his eyes had grown brighter with the increased power.

            Arc looked over his armor a moment, taking in the form as well as the power it contained.  _Amazing..._  Flames formed in his palms, and two slightly curved katana appeared in his hands.  Testing their weight, a slight smirk tugged at his lips.  _The perfect weight, of course._    
            Yuli was equally surprised at the armor's change, as well as the way his power appeared to dwindle the longer it remained.  _It is nothing like the old Inferno, this one is killing my dark energy without even attacking._  He looked at the sphere on his portrait.  _That won't be enough to stand up to him._  He turned to Anthony, who was reaching to his back to grab the giant boomerang.  "Destroy him!"

            Anthony grasped the weapon and hurled it at Arc.

            Arc held up his swords and grunted as the boomerang struck, pushing him back nearly a dozen feet before its pressure was relieved.  _I have to get through to Anthony!_  He ran forward and sliced at Anthony's wrist.  His eyes widened when his weapon passed through it as if it were a thick gel.  _What the hell?!_  

            Anthony slammed the boomerang on Arc's shoulder, cracking the armor.

            Arc yelped and grabbed Anthony's arm.  "Anthony! This isn't you!  Snap outta it!"

            Yuli laughed and sat on his throne.  "Forget it, Ronin!  His mind is completely conquered by the dark powers of the Psychic Inferno!  He can't be reached."  

            Anthony's eyes glowed brighter and he lifted the boomerang again.  

            Arc growled and slammed his katana into Anthony's abdomen.  _I'm sorry!_  The armor shattered in that area, but again, the skin simply acted like a gel, leaving a slight blue glow as the only indication that Arc had stabbed him.  _What the hell happened to his body?!_

            Anthony threw the boomerang.

            Arc ducked to the side, part of the right side of his helmet being torn away from the power surrounding the weapon.  "Anthony!  Snap outta you pathetic excuse for a-" Arc screamed.  Arc had been so focused on Anthony that he had forgotten boomerangs return to where they were thrown.  Arc fell forward, the boomerang burrowed into his right shoulder.  

            Anthony grabbed the weapon and jerked it out, causing Arc to cry out again.

            "Now it's the end, Ronin."  Yuli smirked.  

            Arc growled.  "Not till you're dead, Yuli."  

            "That doesn't look very likely, as you're the one with a hole in your back."  Yuli formed a goblet of wine.  "I wonder which area of space I should conquer first."

            Anthony placed the boomerang at Arc's neck.

            "Anthony..."  Arc looked at who used to be his friend.  "Please, don't do this."  Anthony's glowing eyes dimmed a moment.  "You know you don't want to.  Stop being a victim and fight back!"  

            Anthony's hand wavered and his weapon drifted a bit from Arc's neck.

            Yuli's eyes glowed and he stood up, pointing at Anthony.  "Kill the Ronin!  Now!"  A small stream of electricity shot from his finger into Anthony's back.  

            The glow returned to Anthony's eyes.  Fortunately, the brief lapse in judgment allowed Arc to turn a bit.  Before Anthony could move again, he slammed his katana through Anthony's head, though like the rest of the body, it appeared to do no damage.  _Please, it's the only way, so forgive me._  "Rage of Inferno!"  White energy passed along his arm and through the sword into Anthony's form.  

            Anthony tensed, then screamed as white energy filled his blue-tinted form.  Then, the crystal-like armor broke apart, falling to the ground as Anthony exploded into millions of small blue spheres.

            Arc panted and lowered his sword.  _I'm so sorry._

            _~Naw, that's okay.  It's kinda nice to be free of that blasted armor.~_

            ~A-anthony?! B-but...you're dead!~

            _~Remind me to tell you about our species' physiology some day.  For now, how about I give you a hand defeating this bastard.~_

Yuli stalked towards Arc.  "You may have stopped him, but you can't stop me!  Not when you're so weak!"  

            A stream of blue energy appeared over Arc and slammed into Yuli, throwing him off balance.  The blue energy lifted Arc off the ground and summoned the remains of the Psychic Inferno.  _~Your turn to be cursed, I'm afraid.  But it's the only way you can defeat him._~  

            ~What do you mean?~

            "What is going on?!"  Yuli stalked towards the floating armor bearer.  "You can't win!"

            That's when Arc's world exploded.

            "Temporal realignment completed.  Four female Ronins are now aboard."

            Cale had placed Julie and Carrie in regenerative chambers immediately after they had come aboard, and now he was helping Amelia and with her light wounds.  Kate was resting on a bed nearby, sitting up, but obviously barely awake.  "What the hell happened?  The two most capable fighters are in tatters and you two...well..."

            Amelia glared at him.  "Shut up.  Just shut up, alright?"

            "Arcturus must face his friend."

            Cale looked at Kate, who blinked slowly.  "I know.  The computer detected two Alpha Ronins."

            "You don't understand."  Kate yawned and leaned forward a bit more.  "Anthony is now wearing the Black Inferno."

            Cale dropped the biomolecular regenerative he was applying to Amelia's hand and stared at Kate.  "No...Ryo was nearly killed!  And Arc can't fight his friend!  He'd never...never...oh gods.  We could lose because of this, couldn't we."  

            Amelia's eyes widened and she looked at the screen of the Dynasty ship Cale had called up earlier.  "But, this is Arc, he won't fail...right?"

            "It's his best friend...he can't kill Anthony, not even to protect himself, can he?"

            "He already has."  Kate stared past them, the Staff glowing slightly.

            Cale and Amelia looked over at Kate.  Amelia spoke up first.  "Then what're you worried about?"

            "The Black Inferno is still in power,"  she turned to the screen, "but this time, Arc's wearing it."

            Cale's mouth dropped.  "It drove Mukara mad!  And with Arc's power..."

            "With Arc's power, this could be a very hallow victory."  Kate finished.

            Amelia looked at Carrie and Julie in their tanks.  She bit her lip, then looked back at Cale and Kate.  "Then we just have to hope he's strong enough to fight its power.  We can't give up yet, this is Arc, and he might be powerful enough to fight this."

            Kate sighed.  

            Cale nodded slightly.  "Right, don't give up hope, not just yet, not when we're this close."  _Come on, Arc...win this and come back to us._

            Arc looked around, trying to figure out where he was.  It wasn't Yuli's chamber, but it wasn't exactly anywhere he recognized, either.  The entire area was a sky blue, with streams of energy forming and dissipating at random all over.  "Where the hell?!"

            "If you're gonna wear this curse, you're gonna have to tap into your true potential."

            Arc turned around, his hair flying over his shoulder.  "Anthony?!"

            Anthony simply smiled.  He was wearing the Psychic Inferno, but his body had returned to normal.  "Luckily, you killed me when I was at my psychic peak, so my energies simply reformed into a different state of energy, rather than returning to the collective consciousness on Alpha."

            Arc tilted his head and scratched it.  "Huh?"

            "Simply put, I'm the Alpha version of a ghost."  He smirked.  "And probably the only one who can save you from Yuli."

            "How?"  Arc looked around.  "And what's this place got to do with it?"

            Anthony extended his hand, palm facing Arc's chest.  "In the psychic plain, all we need do is link, and all you need will be passed along.  While there's a bit of pain...it's your only hope."

            Arc hesitated, then placed his palm against Anthony's.  He gasped as energy seemed to flow through their hands, his mind expanding in ways he never knew it could.

            Anthony slammed his fingers into Arc's chest.  "Just let the mind go, Arc.  Release the full potential you have."

            Arc closed his eyes and let the energies feed into him.

            Yuli sent a blast of Nether energy towards the cylinder of blue energy, only to have it be blocked.  "Damn you, Alpha!  What do you think you're doing?!  You're dead!  Resign to your fate!"

            Arc suddenly opened his eyes, completely white.  The Inferno exploded off, revealing that his body had changed into silver-white energy, constantly flowing in the humanoid form.  Black flowed out of his skin.

            Yuli's eyes widened as the Psychic Inferno formed around the Ronin.  "NO!  How?!  How did you gain that?!"  Blue energy lashed out and through Yuli's chest, and he felt the power of the four Warlord armors leave him.  "Give those back!"  

            Four spheres of colored energy entered Arc's chest, and he landed, holding the giant boomerang in his hand.  ~It's over, Yuli.~

            "It will never be over!"  He rushed forward, pulling out his sword.  "Never!"  He sliced at Arc.

            The sword broke as it reverberated off the armor.  ~You were a fool, Yuli.  You made an armor more powerful than yourself.  And now you will die by your own creation.~  He pulled the weapon back.  

            Yuli backed up and snarled.  "Even if I die, this won't be over!  I'll have my revenge!"

            ~Psychic Wrath!~  The boomerang became enveloped by the white-silver energy that made up Arc's body and he threw it.  

            Yuli screamed as the power-charged boomerang lodged in his chest, light breaking through his armor, until it incinerated.

            "Warning, breach of space-time continuum detected."

            "Where?"  The screen in sickbay turned to an overhead view of the Dynasty ship and overlaid a grid on it.  A square lit up.  

            "That's the throne room."  Kate closed her eyes.  "I'm detecting energy beyond anything I've ever seen, and it's not all Ronin."

            "What is it?  Talpa?"  Amelia blinked and stared at the screen.

            "No, Arc's tapped something...something none of us knew.  He's causing this."

            "He could be destroyed by that power!"  Cale turned to another console. "We can't let him!"

            "It's out of our hands, now.  Not even Julie's technology can help him now."

            "Breach of space-time continuum expanding.  Astral Eddie forming.  Taking appropriate precautions."  

            All three people felt the ship move.

            "Ship!  What are you doing?!"  Cale tried to stop the ship's movement using the controls in front of him.  "Stay there!  We have to keep looking for Arc!"

            "Survival imperative overriding manual commands.  In order to counter imperative, genetic and computer programming must be redesigned by creator."

            "Damn it!"  Cale punched the wall.  "Arc's still in there you stupid computer!"

            "Survival imperative takes precedence.  Waiting at the edge of astral eddie until it collapses."  The ship slowed to a halt.

            Amelia watched the screen as a column of light appeared, followed by a rolling wave of expanding energy, destroying the Dynasty ship as it progressed.  "Arcturus..."

            Arcturus hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes when his attack struck Yuli, but the brightness had forced him to do so.  As his eyes were closed, scenes flashed before him: of a young boy skateboarding with his parents, following the original Ronin Warriors around in a Dynasty war, his power of the Jewel of Life.  Other scenes appeared from after the war, the fight with a black-skinned human wearing a black armor, an unnatural eclipse, the power felt from the destruction of the armors.  There was a gap, but faces reappeared in his mind, especially that of a black-haired teen with tiger-blue eyes.  A white tiger romping with the teen, and the boy playing with them, laughing.  Arc realized the boy was idolizing the raven-haired teen, Ryo of Wildfire.  The scenes blurred again, years passing and the boy aged.  A car accident after the new armors had been discovered, a funeral for Ryo of Wildfire, and the boy crying.  Within the boy, Arc sensed a darkness form in his heart, formed due to the loss of Ryo.  He saw as the boy aged further, so did the darkness, until a new darkness took hold of the boy-turned man, one that searched relentlessly for the remains of Talpa's armor.  The darkness had nearly completely enveloped the man when he put on the armor and was banished by the old Warlords.  The darkness grew even more powerful with the man, yet a small part remained pure, a part that held a picture of the boy laughing with Ryo.  As the emotions and scenes flashed through his mind, the man's name came to him.  _Yuli..._

            Arc opened his eyes.  He was back in Yuli's throne room, or the remains of it.  Around him he noted the room imploding, becoming the eye of a storm.  His energy flickered a moment.  ~So that's it.  In a moment of weakness, you let evil take root within you.~

            Yuli's broken form floated before him, nude and bleeding.  The boomerang was still lodged his in chest, and his body began to crumble from the outside.  He was giving Arc a weary glare.  "It's unkind to look into the heart of a dying man."

            "Let it go.  Die a free man."

            Yuli let out a weak laugh and shook his head.  "I'm afraid somewhere along the line, the evil within and I merged.  There are parts of me...the innocence...that remember Ryo...what he stood for...it tried to stop me.  But the rest of me..."  He closed his eyes as his body began disintegrating.  "I will tell you, while you have released my soul, this battle is not over.  It never will be."  Yuli's head finally flickered and fell apart, leaving Arc alone in the sphere of white light.

            Arc looked around, eyeing the power he unleashed, before closing his eyes and collapsing, the armor vanishing in a blur of black light.  The sphere around him began to shrink, but it was unnoticed by him, as unconsciousness completely overtook him.

            "What do you mean it's collapsing?!"  Cale screamed at the ceiling.  "If it's going get him outta there!  I won't let him go with that thing!"

            "The astral eddie is retreating to subspace.  There is no known way of retrieving anything within the heart of this phenomena without a ship of some sort."

            "Then get me a damn shuttle or something!  That's my son!"

            "No shuttles available.  Initiating post-phenomena sweep for survivors."

            Cale turned back to he floating screen, eyes brimming with unshed tears.  The ring of the eddie began to collapse inward, and within the blink of an eye, it was gone, leaving nothing in its wake except a thin plasma wave that continued to expand.  "Arcturus..."  Cale swallowed.  "No..."  He closed his eyes and fell to his knees, tears sliding down his cheeks.

            Amelia was crying as well, though not in the silent way Cale was.  Kate managed to push herself over and place her hand on Amelia's shoulder.  Amelia looked at her fellow bearer, who shook her head and stared at the ground.  Amelia reached up and took Kate's hand, sharing the pain.

            A flash of white and silver appeared on the bed Kate had vacated, and Arc appeared as the energy washed off the bed.  Amelia and Kate stared, partially because they couldn't believe it, but also because he was naked.

            Amelia shook Cale lightly.  "Uh, Cale..."

            Cale looked up, eventually he noticed Arc's body.  Standing slowly, he walked over to the bed, unsure.  "Arcturus?"  He touched the teen's shoulder.  It was warm, and very solid.  "Arc..."  He felt for a pulse, and found it beating strong.  He broke out in a grin and picked up his surrogate son, hugging him.  "Arcturus!  I'm so glad you're safe!  Don't you ever do that again!  I don't care if it is to save the universe!"

            Kate coughed.  "Um, he's..."

            Cale blinked, then noticed Arc's condition.  Grabbing a blanket, he covered the boy, but refused to let him go.  He kissed Arc's forehead.  "I love you, son.  You did it.  And when you wake up, we're going to have the biggest party you've ever seen."

            Amelia got off her bed and put one of Kate's arms around her shoulder.  "Let's give them some time.  You look like you need some sleep, anyways."  

            Kate nodded, letting Amelia lead her from the medbay.  "Every now and then, Amelia, you get it.  Thanks."

            Off in the area of space known as the Void, a black sphere shrunk slightly.  A form began to emerge from the top, a female form.  It eyes glowed purple as lightning of the same color crackled around the sphere.  It narrowed its eyes for a moment, then the form returned to the sphere.  The sphere began to float away from known space.  As it floated, Yuli's laugh seemed to radiate.  And to the few space creatures that could hear sound in space, they heard a chilling voice.  "I will have my revenge.  All I need...is time."


	12. Epilogue: Seed of Doubt

**When the Future Comes...**

By Cypher

Epilogue- **_2392:_**_ Seed of Doubt_

            Arc groaned and opened his eyes.  _I feel like shit._  Squinting, he raised an arm above his head, trying to shield himself from the dim light above him.  _What the hell happened?  Last thing I remember was killing Yuli..._

            _~Well, about time you woke up.  You missed most of the fun.~_

            Arc closed his eyes.  ~Anthony?  You're supposed to be dead.~

            _~If you give me a sec, I'll explain our species' version of death to you.  And would you look at me when I talk to you?  It's kinda rude when you look like you're sleeping.~_

            ~It hurts too much.~  Arc tried opening his eyes again.  ~Too bright.~

            _~That's just your eyes readjusting to normal sight after being unused for so long.~_

~So long?~

            _~You've been outta it for nearly four weeks.~_

            ~WHAT?!~  Arc blinked multiple times, trying to adjust his vision.  After a few minutes, he was able to see the shapes in the room, though there were a few colored spots as well.  Turning slightly, he caught sight of a blue-tinted looking Anthony, translucent and wearing the Psychic Inferno.  ~Why are you wearing that?~

            _~I'm bonded to it.  You see, when Alphas die, their bodies return to a psychic energy state and rejoin the psychic community.  Sometimes at the instant of death, the individual is powerful enough to resist the calling of the psychic community and manifest as an energy apparition, or ghost.~  _Anthony shrugged a bit and put his hands behind his head.  _~That's what I did.  Though, as a Gel'an, I wouldn't be very welcome back home, but that explanation is for another day.~_

            Arc was beginning to get a headache, and though he was beginning to see the room more clearly, he was feeling a bit dizzy from sitting up.  ~Uh huh...~

            _~Bear with me.  Well, when you killed me, my psychic powers were beyond my peak, and I was able to manifest as an energy apparition.  Since the Psychic Inferno was bonded to my psychic energies, I simply tapped into your hidden reserves and forced the armor onto you.  Unfortunately, in doing so it appears my energy has been bonded to both the spirit of the Psinferno and to your mind.~  _He grinned a bit.  _~So now you're gonna have me around always.  But at least you don't have the burden of this armor all the time.~_

~Great.~  Arc laid back down.  ~What...exactly...did happen?  I mean, I remember feeling a great power, which must've been what you tapped into.  But what were those scenes I saw...and how did I get back to...~ He glanced around.  ~It looks like the ship Julie created.~

            _~When your power ran through Yuli, you unleashed his entire mind.  With you in your heightened state, the memories just attracted to you like a magnet and you saw it all.  As for how you got back, when an Alpha's temporary energy state, that's what you were in, dissipates, he or she is returned to the closest psychic anchor.  Your sole anchor is Cale, so your body used the last of your energy to teleport you back on board.~_

~Oh...~  Grunting, he sat up again.  ~The girls, did they make it?~

            _~Cale beamed them out.  They recovered pretty quickly, and you've been missing one hell of a party.~_

~Party?~

            _~Bankoku declared an intergalactic holiday for the victory of the Ronins.  Earth has been having parades since you arrived here, Mars fixed up Ship and has been giving dinners to Julie, especially for her ingenuity.  Lost Atlantis and even Avalon have been celebrating too.  And you choose to wake up now, when its all dying down.~_

~Well, excuse me.  And to be honest, I still feel exhausted.~  Arc yawned, stretching his arms.

            _~That'll be from the psychic strain on your body.  It'll adjust over time, or your body will just shut down out of defense, killing you.~_

            Arc sighed, shaking his head.  "Thanks, that's really reassuring."

            "Arc?"  

            Arc looked at the door and found Cale standing there.  He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to have lost some weight.  "Dad?"

            Cale smiled a bit and went to Arc's bed, sitting on the edge.  He reached out and rubbed Arc's back.  "Hey, it's great to see you awake."  
            _~Oh yeah, and Cale has been here the entire time, watching over for you.~_

            ~Could I have some privacy, please?~

            _~Yeah, yeah.~  _Anthony's form faded out.

            Arc relaxed against Cale, his head resting on Cale's shoulder.  "Yeah...I feel like hell, but I won."  
            "I saw.  I think half the universe saw."

            Arc gave him a questioning glance, a bang falling between his eyes.  

            Cale brushed it back.  "Your power created quite a spatial anomaly.  Astral Eddie, is what it was called, whatever that is."

            Arc's eyes widened a moment.  "Oh my...did I hurt anyone?  I didn't burn the surface of an inhabited planet, did I?"

            Cale put a hand up.  "You did nothing of the sort.  Besides, as much as I hate to say this, if it meant the destruction of Yuli, an inhabited planet isn't that big a sacrifice."

            Arc pulled away, narrowing his eyes a bit.  "Yes it is!  It's a huge sacrifice!  I can't believe you'd even say-"

            "If Yuli won, thousands of planets would have been destroyed.  A lesson that must be learned is that sometimes the few must be sacrificed for the greater good."  Cale shook his head as Arc opened his mouth again.  "When it comes to the Dynasty and evil, Arcturus, sacrifices are made.  Whether we want to make them or not.  We grieve for the consequences later, but it's all we can do.  Am I making myself clear?"

            Arc slumped a bit.  "Yeah...but I still don't like it."

            "Look on the bright side.  With Yuli gone, it's a sacrifice you no longer have to worry about."

            Arc remained silent, staring at his blanket.  "I'm not so sure."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Yuli said he'd have his revenge.  I'm just worried that, well, what if I only destroyed a part of him."

            "Nothing escaped the anomaly, Arc.  You've destroyed him, and he's never coming back."

            Arc nodded and yawned, closing his eyes a moment.

            Cale patted his back.  "Back to sleep, tired one."

            Arc laid down.  "You too."

            "Now that I know you're safe," Cale tucked Arc in and kissed his forehead, "I will.  Sleep well, Arcturus."

            "You too, dad."  Arc closed his eyes and hugged his pillow, falling asleep once again.

            Within the Void, a small moon floated aimlessly about.  Its orbit was erratic, as the sole star that it was bound to was small as well, with major gravitational fluxuations.  Despite the unpredictable seasons and lack of light at times, a civilization had thrived.  Originally a planet of plague victims and prisoners from a civilization long since dead, they had overcome their hardships to develop technology that allowed them to survive within the Void.  The people dealt with all ships that found the wandering moon.  And though many times the populous had tried to capture a space ship to escape, they found their attacks destroyed the engines of the ships each time.  

            For centuries the moon floated around the star, its inhabitants defending against attacks and surviving as best they could.  Its existence became myth, as did the ships that claimed to have found it, and vanished without a trace.  Then, one day, the Watchers, people who searched the skies for attackers, discovered a sphere approaching.  Though it would take months for it to arrive, it was indeed on a course to intercept the moon's orbit.  Fearing the worst, research began  on evacuating the people, finding another suitable home.  Then the sphere suddenly sped up, and the Watchers warned it would arrive within days.  Without the time to evacuate the planet, underground shelters were created to protect the masses if this was a space object.  

            The day of its arrival, the sphere entered the atmosphere, slowing down as it approached.  The Watchers were ordered to destroy the object, but no matter what they threw at it, the weapons were absorbed like light into a black hole.  Finally, the remaining surface Watchers went to defend the underground civilians, leaving the Defense troops to deal with whatever the sphere was.  

            The sphere hovered hundreds of feet above the capital city, purple energy flashing every now and then.  Then the sphere began to change shape, and expanded, covering the sky.  Within hours, a shield of darkness covered the entire moon.  The darkness dripped onto the ground and spread out, absorbing the ground troops that tried frantically to fight back the tar-like black energy.  The darkness slipped underground, and found the masses hiding.  One flash of purple energy erupted, and before them floated a being of darkness, feminine in form, with purple eyes.  

            "I claim this planet in the name of the Dynasty."  The head had no lips, but the feminine voice was heard throughout the planet, and all the survivors felt a chill run through their bodies.


End file.
